Subaru Fair
by 7dragons7
Summary: Subaru from Tokyo Babylon Tamaki from Ouran Host Club and our card captor Sakura are the three stars in an anime version of Harry Potter. Anime characters from everywhere are all in here together finding stones, secrets, prisoners, and princes. Interested
1. The Boy from Babylon

Okay. Here we go An Anime Crossover with Harry Potter. Okay not to get confused there will be no Harry Potter characters in here. Just the basic storyline and places and what not. I don't want to spoil all the fun characters that will be in here but I will just give you some of the anime that will be in here. Lets see Bleach, Death note, Blood +, Card Captor Sakura, Fruits Basket, Full Metal Alchemist, InuYasha, Naruto, Ouran High School Host Club, Reborn, Rozen Maiden, Tsubasa, Tokyo Babylon, Trinity Blood, XXXHolic, Yu-Gi-Oh, and so many others. Also some Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts characters should be in here as well. Well please do enjoy! I hope it full of fun and exciting.

I would gladly except any anime characters you have to offer. Of course I already have all the main ones. But Hogwarts is a big school there are lots of students that go there ;) Well once again please enjoy!

Just so you know I own none of the characters from any of the anime that are in here. I also don't own the Harry Potter story line. I make absolutely no profit form this. This goes for all chapters from here on out.

Chapter One- The Boy From Babylon

Jun Sakurada lived a very normal life he liked to think. He owned a perfectly normal sowing shop. There he made dolls of all shapes and sizes and other things of that nature. He had a lovely wife who was much like a doll herself and a son.

His wife, Shinku, stayed at home with their son, Lambo, and did the house work. Or more like watched the house work be done. They had gotten a maid named Maylene, She was a sweet red haired maid. She was skittish and a bit clumsy but got the job done. Shinku never did housework. Regardless he loved her all the same, no matter how many chores she didn't do. Or how many chores she made him do.

She was so beautiful no matter what she did. She had large crystal blue eyes. And long blonde hair that spiraled at the end. Her hair was so long that she had it tied in to pigtails, to keep her hair from dragging on the floor. She was bossy and a bit of a snob but he did love her.

There son was just the opposite of her though. While she was a perfect doll he was a wild animal. He had Jun's wild hair only it was more of an a afro. He was loud and screamed all the time. Shinku didn't do well with screaming children and would leave when Lambo started to throw a tantrum. So it was up to Jun to deal with the young boy.

Regardless of the small problems they had they were a very happy family.

They did have a dark secret though.

Shinku had a younger sister that they were not allowed to speak of. Her sisters name was Aerith, and she was a witch. Or so he had been told. It did seem strange that there were withes in the world. He was curious about this news and wanted to find out more but one look from Shinku told him that wasn't going to happen.

All he knew of Aerith was that she was a 'witch' and that she married a boy that she had met at school named Zack. That was all he knew and was all he ever was going know.

Aerith however had tried to talk to them a lot. She wrote often about how her life was. What she was doing. What was going on. Shinku would read them sometimes or just throw the letters out. One of the letters informed them that Aerith had a baby. It had been just after Lambo had come in to their lives.

"What's the baby's name?" asked Jun adjusting his glasses, continuing to read the paper.

"Why would that matter?" asked Shinku coldly. She crumpled up the letter as she usually did with her sister's letters.

Jun knew he shouldn't have asked. "I was just curious. He is our nephew. Regardless of the circumstances."

Shinku sipped her tea. "They named him Subaru." She set her cup down gently. "Such an ugly name,"

As always it was best not to argue with her. "Quite right my dear,"

It was one normal day just like any other that would change Jun and Shinku's life. He woke up for breakfast just like he always did for work. Things were just like they always were.

"OWL!" cried there year old son Lambo.

"Owls don't come out at night, Lambo," Jun said reading the paper. Shinku had her eyes closed sipping her tea. So no one but Lambo saw another large owl fly past their window.

Jun then went on his way to his shop. As he walked he saw a lot of strangely dressed people. They were all wearing robes and funny hats. All these strange people were gathered together whispering amongst themselves. It was all strange. Very strange. As he walked past one of the groups and he over heard some of the whisperings.

"Yes Subaru Fair."

"Yes the very same!"

Jun's gray eyes widened in surprise. Subaru Fair? His nephew Subaru Fair? Impossible? Why would people, no matter how strangely dressed be talking about his nephew? It didn't make sense. Maybe it was a coincidence. After all Fair had to be a fairly common last name. Subaru not so much but it all had to be a coincidence. Pushing it out of his mind he continued his way to work.

From then on his day continued as it normally would. He made his dolls, the dresses, and the many accessories all young girls need for there doll. It was quite work and it was nice to get away from the chaos of the world.

As he did everyday he closed up shop at six and went made his way home. Just before his home he saw something unusual. There was a black cat starring up at his street sign. The cat tuned her head and glared at him. The feline had the blackest fur and narrow dark brown eyes. The cat bored of looking at him and went back to starring at the sign.

Jun shook his head. There sure were some strange things going on today. Strange cats and strange people alike. Which reminded him…

During dinner he decided to bring up what he heard about.

Clearing his throat he began. "Have you heard from your sister lately?"

Sharp blue eyes narrowed dangerously and she dropped her tea cup onto her its saucer. "Why?" she demanded.

Even Lambo was silenced in his gibberish at his mother's cold tone.

"I was just curious," answered Jun.

Shinku frowned at him. "Not since the sent news of that boy they had," she said.

"Yes, what was that boys name again?" Jun asked.

"Subaru," she said. "Now I do not want to talk about this anymore," and that was the end of it.

Shinku was right. He was just over reacting. Everything was fine. There life would stay perfectly normal.

Even with the report on television with the strange shooting stars all over Europe telling him other wise. All would be fine. They wouldn't have to deal with the Fairs. They were smart people who knew how he and Shinku felt about them. Yes all would be fine.

With a sigh of relief he got into bed. Nothing would be different when he woke up. Not one thing.

XxXxX

While Jun and Shinku and the young Lambo fell into sweet dreams, outside a black feline paced the street.

The cat was clearly waiting for someone.

At long last a figure appeared. He walked silently, his footsteps barley audible. The man wore a cloak of solid black with light blue around the edges and a gold star on the back. He quickly walked up to the house where Jun and Shinku lived. The black cat quickly ran behind him. Its dark brown eyes watching him carefully.

He looked around carefully and pulled out a card. "Card of the Dark take form in front of me and do my will,"

From the card appeared a woman in a dark gown. She had skin as white as the moon and hair as black as night. "Master Clow?" she asked.

"Remove all this needless light for me,"

With that the street lights went out and darkness completely covered the cat and the man.

The man adjusted his glasses. Now to the matters at hand. He smiled to himself as he felt something brush up against him. "I knew you'd be here, Yuko." He turned around to see a tall dark haired woman.

"Clow Reed." she said smiling at him. She was a beautiful woman. She had long black hair that went well past her hips. She wore robes of black white moons on the sleeves. In the darkness that swallowed them up she could not make out his facial expression. "I am here to find out if its true,"

Clow Reed walked up to her. "Yuko you are to vague. Is what true?"

She frowned. Crossing her arms in front of her she sighed. "Don't play games with me. You know what I mean. Is it true. Is Aerith and Zack Fair," she hesitated. "Are they dead?"

In the darkness she saw the man bow his head. "I am afraid they are dead."

Yuko nodded. "I see. Their son?"

"Alive,"

"Was he the reason?"

"Yes,"

Yuko looked away. How sad that two good people were lost. Two more friends had been taken.

"We must look on the brightside of things. Lord Aizen is dead now. That is why all around us wizards and witches celebrate. And so must you Yuko. You must be happy for this joyous day. While many have been lost in this battle, this war, we've been having, we have at last prevailed. Yes, we should greave for those we have lost, but not wallow in sadness we must also look to the light, for days of peace are in our future. For now."

"For now?" Yuko asked tilting her head to the side. "You make it sound like that he's still alive,"

"I don't think he's dead. Just incapacitated."

Yuko shook her head. "Don't bring dark clouds on happy days" she looked around. "So where is the young hero?"

"I'm having him be brought by Tres."

"I see. Good choice. Tres is reliable." she stopped. "Your bringing the boy here?"

"Yes. They are the only family he has."

"Clow. I feel that, that is a terrible idea. These people are nothing like us. They wont except him. They'll-"

"Exactly," said Clow Reed. "That young boy does not need anymore attention. People of both good and evil will be looking for him. Its best he stays away from all of that until he can handle it."

Yuko didn't like that Clow was always right. This time was no different. The young boy Subaru should be kept safe until he was ready. "When is Tres going to be here?" she asked.

"Any second now." answered Clow.

And not a second later, with a small pop, appeared a man holding a bundle of blankets.

"Tres, your right on time,"

"As you requested, sir,"

Tres was a tall man who spoke without a hint of emotion in his voice. He wore a long black leather coat with silver crosses on the shoulders. He handed the baby to Clow Reed.

"How was it?' Clow asked.

"The house was burnt to the ground. I just managed to get the baby out. Wizards and humans alike were everywhere. I ran into Ichimaru Gin while I was there,"

"Ichimaru?" asked Yuko.

"Affirmative. He requested that the baby be given to him. Under normal circumstances that would have been acceptable, however I was under the orders of the headmaster and could not comply to his request."

Clow Reed cleared his throat. "We have other maters at hand at the moment." He opened the bundle of blankets to see the tiny infinite inside. A sleeping baby with a tuft of black hair on his head.

"Are those gloves on his hands?" asked Yuko peeking over Clow's shoulder.

"Affirmative," said Tres from behind them. "As requested from Headmaster Clow Reed."

"But why?" asked the dark haired woman looking back at the emotionless man.

Clow answered this time. "It was the price."

Yuko waited for an explanation.

However Clow said nothing more. "I have written a note that will explain everything." He placed the small baby on the door step of number 8 Peach-Pit Drive.

"You can explain all of this in a letter?" asked Yuko her hands on her hips. "That has to be one long letter."

"Good luck Subaru," whispered Clow he placed the letter on top of the small bundle. Clow stepped back from the doorstep.

The three were silent as they starred at the bundle.

"There is still much left to do." said Clow finally. "Our world is still in chaos. I'd like it to calm down before the new school year starts. That will take all of our efforts."

Yuko sighed. "Agreed,"

"I'll see you at the start of the new semester," said Clow beginning to walk away. "Tres, the same to you,"

With another small pop, Tres was gone. Clow looked back only to see a black cat darting away. Pulling out the card again he whispered, "Undo your spell, Dark,"

The street lights suddenly flashed on again.

The street was empty no sign that anyone had been there. The two men and the woman long gone. No trace that they were ever there, except for the bundle on the doorstep.

While the baby slept soundly all around the world witches and wizards were toasting his name.

"To Subaru Fair."

A/N Oh. I really hope this is good. I'm so curious to find out what people think. I've read lots of stories like this but with only one or so anime involved. I like the thought that there are so many. I think its fun for the readers. If the readers read a lot of anime, like myself.

Like I said your opinion for more captains are more then welcome. Just please remember that I do already have a set cast list and all my characters have been picked, or at least most of them. I also don't watch shows like Gundam and shows similar to that so I'm going to be honest those characters won't be in there. It does help if I've seen the anime.

Also I'd like to at the end of chapters state which characters are from where. EVERY character in here is an anime character from somewhere. So here we go

Jun Sakurada-Rozen Maiden

Shinku-Rozen Maiden

Lambo- Reborn

Subaru-Tokyo Babylon (I did change his last name to Fair cause his fathers last name is Fair.)

Aerith-Final Fantasy VII (I changed her last name as well)

Zack Fair-Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy Crisis Core

Clow Reed-Card Captor Sakura

Yuko-XXXHolic

Tres-Trinity Blood

Maylene-Kuroshitsuji

That's it. Please tell me how you liked it.


	2. The Caged Snake

Chapter 2 The Caged Snake

Subaru had lived with aunt, uncle and cousin for almost ten years. It hadn't been a terrible life just a bit unpleasant at times. He was grateful for his aunt and uncle for taking him in and raising him as one of their own. But still he felt that things were still a bit unfair.

Lambo got everything he could ever want. Lambo got whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. He never had to lift a finger. It was all up him to do the chores. It was nice to have the maid Maylene around to help, but sometimes she did more harm then good.

Subaru just couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous at times that Lambo was treated so much better then he was.

Subaru at the time was sleeping in his little room. Dreaming of flash of black light and red eyes glowing in the darkness. It wasn't a nightmare more like a distant memory he couldn't remember.

There was a nock on his door.

"Subaru, its time to wake up," Maylene's voice called from behind the door.

The young boy slowly opened his eyes. Yes, chores were waiting for him.

"Don't forget it's Lambo's birthday today," the maid reminded.

That's right! Subaru sat up and yawned. The nice thing was that Lambo had defiantly mellowed now that he was older. He was no longer loud and obnoxious, he was quite and a bit slothful to be honest.

Subaru quickly got dressed and brushed out his hair. Life may not be great here, but it could be a lot worse. At least he was always given food and a place to sleep. He was still a fairly thin boy but not a starving one.

So making his way downstairs into the kitchen. The table was full of presents and at the end of it all was a very bored looking Lambo.

"Happy birthday," said Subaru cheerfully.

Lambo just nodded staring blankly ahead.

His aunt gave him a piercing glare letting him know that there was a breakfast that need cooking, and a tea that needed boiling. Not wasting another second the young boy quickly got to work on the preparations for their meal.

Subaru listened to the chatter at the table as Lambo opened his gifts. They were talking about their trip to the zoo today for Lambo's birthday. Subaru would not be joining them, however. He would be staying at a neighbor's house. Their neighbor Ms. Sango always took care of him when his aunt and uncle took Lambo to some event. He would get left behind to stay with the neighbor.

Ms. Sango was kind to him so he didn't mind. He got to eat sweets and watch what he wanted on the television. He was a bit disappointed that he couldn't go to the zoo but a day with Ms. Sango and her cat Kirara wasn't bad either.

Subaru watched his cousin open his gifts as he munched on a piece of toast. Lambo sure got lots of stuff for his birthday.

The phone ring echoed threw the house.

"Maylene!" said Shinku sharply.

"I've got it!" cried the clumsy maid running threw the halls to grab the phone.

Shinku shook her head and continued to watch her son.

"Ms. Sakurada," the maid carefully stepped into the kitchen. She adjusted her large round glasses nervously the phone in one hand shaking slightly. Shinku turned in icy gaze onto the maid. "Ms. Sango, she seems to have fallen ill,"

"So?"

"So, she wont be able to take care of Subaru today,"

Shinku turned her blue eyes to him. Subaru looked back its not like this was his fault!

"You could just leave me here," said Subaru quietly. Blue eyes only narrowed at him.

His uncle Jun sighed putting down his fork. "We can just take him with us,"

"We can't do that," said his aunt Shinku. "It'll ruin Lambo's special day,"

"It's okay," Lambo said getting up from the table. "He can come. It'll probably more fun with him along anyway. Right little Subaru?"

Subaru smiled his dark brown eyes sparkling with happiness. "Really?"

"Sure," Lambo said shrugging. "Whatever,"

Shinku got up angrily the curls at the ends of her hair bouncing in her rage. She moodily made her way to her bedroom to change. Giving a glare to her husband before he left.

Jun ignored her continuing to eat his breakfast. It was always best to ignore Shinku when she got like this.

XxX

Before they left for the zoo, Uncle Jun had pulled him aside. "Now make sure to behave your self. Try not to get on your aunts nerves and make sure your on your best behavior. No funny business. And as always make sure your gloves stay on."

Subaru nodded. He starred at the black leather gloves that he was always required to wear.

"Your hands were terribly scared in the accident that killed your parents." was his aunts reasoning for it. So obeying his aunt he never took them off. The maid changed the gloves when they got to small and he never saw what his hands afraid of what they might look like.

His parents. There were no pictures of them in his aunt and uncle's house. And they were never spoken of no matter how many times he asked. He only knew that they had died in an accident. He being the only survivor. Subaru looked sadly out the window at the passing scenery. He wandered what kind of people they were. Did they too have strange happenings like he did.

Strange things seemed to happen to him a lot. There were people out in this world that seemed to know him. Every now and then he would receive a wave or even a hand shake. It was an odd thing. But not as odd as the things that seemed to happen to him. He could see spirits he believed. They were sad people that no one else could see. They always asked for his help but there was nothing he could do for them. It was just one of many strange things that seemed to happen to him.

He was quickly woken form his daydream as the car came to a stop in a parking space. They were at the zoo!

Subaru had never been to a zoo before. He got to see animals that he had only read about in books and seen on the television. It was quite a site. Elephants, polar bears, lions and tigers all sorts of things. Lambo wanted to stay in the petting zoo with the cows. (The boy really loved his cows for some reason) Eventually they made it out of there and visited the rest of the creatures. Monkeys and birds, fish and the reptiles.

It was here that the day turned upside down.

Subaru felt him self be drawn to a certain tank. All the way at the end of the house he found a thin, white, plain looking snake. It was really quite pathetic looking to be honest. Yet he couldn't and help but be entranced by it.

The white snake slowly lifted its head stretching its body so that it was eye to eye with the young boy. The tiny red tongue of the snake flicked out of its mouth for just a moment.

"Hello," said the snake.

Subaru starred at the snake dumbstruck.

Tilting its head to the side the snake spoke again, golden eyes gleaming in the light of its prison.

"I said hello,"

Not really knowing what else to do "Hello," whispered Subaru.

The snake nodded happily. "That's better. This is nice. My name is Ayame."

"I'm Subaru,"

"Subaru? Funny name,"

The young boy frowned as if the snake had room to talk about funny names. "Why can you talk?" he asked.

"Cause I can,"

Subaru was not impressed with this snake anymore. Talking snake or not. He began to turn around.

"OH! Please don't go! I need your help!" cried out the snake.

Subaru looked back at the reptile. "You need my help?"

"Yes I need you to get me out of here. I must be back by new years!"

He was beginning to like this snake less and less. "Its July. I'm sure you'll make it."

The snake curled it self up. "I can't get out by myself,"

Taking a deep breath he put his gloved hand against the glass. What could he do? This was silly really. Suddenly pink blossoms fell from the ceiling. He looked around it seemed once again he was seeing something no one else could. All around him pink flowers and petals. He had never seen this kind of flower before. What kind was it?

"_Lets make a bet?"_

Those words made him jump. Who had said them. Looking around there was no one by him.

"_If you and I should ever meet again…" _

Who was speaking?

A crash.

He looked at the glass window his hand had been on. It had shattered underneath his hand. Turning his head away quickly to avoid the sharp pieces that were flying threw the air.

People were screaming. People were yelling. What had happened?

Laughter. Someone was laughing. Turning his head back to the broken glass window he saw a man sitting where the snake had been. He had long silvery hair and skin as white as the snow. Golden eyes shimmering in the dim light. He was beautiful but also very naked.

Subaru felt him self go red and looked at his feet.

The man stopped laughing. "Thank you very much Subaru! They kept that cage so cold I couldn't transform back. It was all thanks to you!"

Subaru still staring at his shoe laces was trying his very best to figure out what had just happened.

A snake had just turned into a man. It made his head spin. Not to mention the voice and the breaking of the glass.

For some reason the naked man was laughing again. Even as zoo keepers and police pulled him away.

He felt a hand grip his shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye he could see blonde curls. Aunt Shinku.

"What did you do?"

He gulped. "Nothing," as if anyone could or would believe that.

Feeling him self be pulled away from the broken cage he knew he would be in a world of trouble when he got home. That's just the way things were. Strange and curious things just seemed to happen to him. There was no explanation for it.

Hearing his bedroom door lock he was sure that he was very grounded for a while.

Falling back onto his bed he wondered what was wrong with him. There must be something. He tried to figure it out many times but the result was always the same. He just didn't know.

Sleep slowly took over and the words came to him again.

_Lets make a bet…. _

A/N Well, as well as sticking with the Harry Potter theme I also want to stick with some of the anime themes as well. Doing my best to keep elements of their own stories within the mix of this one. I think its going to turn out very good. And well still be a great read even though most of you know what has happened in the Harry Potter books I'd like to keep my own elements and surprises within the story.

Of course I realize that if you haven't read a certain anime some parts might be boring or dull or maybe even downright confusing but I'll do my best to keep that from happening that way. Any questions I'll be more then happy to answer regarding certain events. As always please review. They are very much loved.

The anime stars we had in this one are…

(I wont repeat by the way. So Subaru and Shinku if you forgot go back to chapter one)

Sango-InuYasha

Kirara-InuYasha

Ayame-Fruits Basket

And because I forgot them last chapter we have

Gin Ichimaru-Bleach

Aizen Sousuke-Bleach

Can't believe I forgot some of my favorite guys. .


	3. The Letters

Chapter Three-The Letters

After the incident at the zoo Subaru's freedoms were taken away. He was not allowed to go outside. He was not allowed to go with when the Sakurada's went out. It was a very sad thing that he should be blamed for things that he had no control over.

He sat at Ms. Sango's place petting her cat Kirara. The kind neighbor walked over to him with a plate. "Here you are," she said.

Subaru looked at the delicious looking cake on the plate. "Thank you," he said taking the dish.

Sango was such a lovely and kind woman. She was the only person who treated him so kindly.

She undid her hair from its ponytail letting her black hair fall to her back. "School starts at the end of the summer doesn't it?"

Subaru nodded cutting the cake with his fork.

"Are you excited? You get to live in the school. Getting away from your family will be nice won't it? I'll sure miss you though. Be sure to write me once in a while,"

Subaru glanced at her. Ms. Sango must be lonely if she wanted a ten year old to write her. He felt a bit sorry for her. No one in the neighborhood cared for people who were different. Like himself and Ms. Sango.

Sango had an odd little cat and wore odd clothes and had odd objects in her home. First glance at the house and you would think she was some kind of ninja or something.

Subaru sighed. The world just didn't like people who were different. That's why going to this new school wouldn't be any different then the one he was going to now. People still wouldn't like him. He was just to different and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't change that.

XxXxX

"Go get the mail, Subaru." ordered his uncle, one summer mourning.

Setting his fork down he got up and went to the front door. Three letters lay on the floor. He picked them up glancing at them. One was a bill, another from Jun's sister, Ino. The last letter was for Subaru?!

His brown eyes grew wide. No one wrote to him. Not ever. Yet here it was

Mr. S Fair

Smallest Room. No. 8 Pit-Pitch Ave

TokyoPop

It was hand written in the neatest hand print the had ever seen. But who had sent it to him? The letter had no return address or a stamp. He made his way back to the kitchen, handing the other two items to his uncle. He sat back down flipping his own letter around so he could open it.

There was a wax seal in the back bearing a coat of arms. Four animals on each of the corners; a lion, a snake, a bird, and a badger. A capital H in the middle. Subaru held his breath as he broke the seal. He opened the envelope and pulled out the folded letter inside. It was made from a heavy parchment. He slowly began to unfold the letter.

Blonde curls bounced as his aunt swiped the letter from him. "What is this?" she asked handing the letter to Jun.

"It's mine!"

Jun took the letter from Shinku. "Who'd be writing to you?" he asked.

Subaru sadly looked down at the table. "I don't know."

Jun unfolded the letter and quickly scanned the contents he became paler as his eyes went further down the page. "Shinku!" he said sharply.

She quickly leaned over to read. Her blue eyes winded. "Jun!" she stepped back. "Jun!"

His aunt and uncle's eyes turned to him. Lambo to looked at him. "Can I have my letter back now?" he asked.

"Lambo. Subaru." Jun said calmly. "Get out."

"My letter!" cried the dark haired boy.

"Out!" snapped Shinku.

Obediently the two boys left the kitchen. They sat together on the stairs listening to what the adults were saying.

"Jun, what do we do? Should we write them back?"

"No," said Jun. "I think its best that we ignore it."

"Can we?"

"Yes. He will not become one of those things. We swore that when we took him in that we would not let something like that in our house. We sill stick by that."

Subaru could hear his uncle tearing up his letter.

His cousin sighed behind him. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

Subaru didn't answer. Someone was trying to contact him. Maybe they would try again.

However his aunt and uncle had also thought of that. Maylene, was also on their side. She would get all the mail now. No matter how hard he begged her she would not give him his letter.

"Sorry Subaru," she would say. "Those are the orders, Mail goes straight to your uncle no matter who the mail belongs to."

However, what his aunt and uncle hadn't expected, was a very persistent letter sender. Soon three to five letters would come then ten and then twenty. Jun then nailed up the mail slot. But the letters continued to come from under the door. So the solution to that was to nail up the door. Then letters came threw the windows. So Jun nailed up the windows.

"They'll stop sending them eventually," he assured Shinku. She was most displeased with the situation. They could no longer leave their house now that it was all nailed up. She glared at her husband.

Patience was wearing thin in the household. Very thin.

They were all sitting in the family room. It was silent. The television was turned off. Shinku was sipping her tea, Jun reading the paper, Lambo his headphones on listening to his music. Subaru was just sitting on the couch. Wondering and wondering what the contents of those letters might be.

Shinku's fierce blue eyes turned towards him. "It's Sunday. There will be no letters today,"

Subaru turned away from her stare. Even if it wasn't his aunt Shiknu and his uncle Jun would keep destroying his letters.

No sooner were the thoughts from his head when a letter zoomed across the room. Everyone looked up and starred at it. Then another flew into the room. Then another and another.

Subaru looked and saw that they were flying into the room from the fireplace. In fact the fireplace was spitting out the letters at a terribly fast place. He reached out to grab one of the many letters.

His uncle grabbed him around the middle. Pulling his wife and son along with.

"We're leaving!" he informed them, pulling the family to the front door attempting to rip off the wood he had nailed there. "We'll go far away where they can't find us!"

Shinku glanced behind them at her home. There would be such a mess when she got back. She would have to watch and make sure it got cleaned up too. What a bother.

XxX

They drove for a long time. In no particular direction uncle Jun just drove. His aunt was beside herself with anger. She was more terrifying then his crazed uncle at this moment.

For hours they drove. Stopping only once for gas and a quick snack. Subaru was thankful for the food. He was starving. Perhaps when they got home the house would be so full of letters that he could snag one.

At last they stopped at a dingy hotel. "Here we are," informed Jun.

"Here?" asked Shinku.

Jun without answering her got out of the car.

Shinku glared at him. "Lambo you stay here. We are not staying in there,"

So Jun and Shinku argued. The car or the hotel.

Subaru sighed and did his best to get comfortable in the cold car.

XxXxX

Waking in the morning to an angry screech from his aunt was not the best way to wake up. The car was covered in letters.

Sighing Jun started up the car and drove off letters flying off. It seemed like it was going to be another long day of driving.

And it was.

Subaru dozed off during the drive but when he awoke the were parked on a beach. The waves crashed against the shore violently. Dark storm clouds were rolling in. Great.

His Uncle had gone to a shabby looking house a little ways down on the beach.

"Are we staying there now?" asked Lambo.

Shinku shrugged, clearly still furious with the situation.

Finally his uncle came back signaling them all to come out. "Were going to be staying out there." he pointed out to the sea.

"The ocean?" asked Shinku.

"No there's a large rock out there with a house on it. We'll stay there. They'll never find us there."

Shinku looked back at the car.

"Come on," said Jun. "The man in that house is lending us his boat."

Shinku shook her head, furious at the situation. She stomped threw the sand to the dinky little row boat. Jun gestured for the boys to follow. With a sigh the two boys followed the adults.

XxXxX

Shinku's blue eyes scanned the dingy, damp, dank little house. Obviously she was most displeased. The little home had one bed upstairs and a couch downstairs and random mismatched furniture laying about. Clearly the bed was for uncle Jun and aunt Shinku. The couch would be for Lambo. Looked liked he would get the floor.

Lambo hopped on the couch. " I hope we head home tomorrow,"

Subaru nodded in agreement. Maybe then he could get one of the letters the house must be exploding with.

"After all," continued his cousin. "it's your birthday tomorrow,"

Subaru gasped. That's right it was. He would be eleven tomorrow. Aside from Lambo he was sure that no one else would remember.

He laid on the floor listening to the storm that was rumbling above them. The thunder that roared. The lighting that flashed threw the sky. The heavy rain that fell. The waves that crashed against the shabby house.

He glanced at Lambo's watch. Any second now he would be eleven years old.

He watched the hands of the watch slowly move closer to midnight. He heard something else. A crunching sound coming from outside.

The clock pointed to midnight.

A clicking sound came from outside and then shots rang threw the house. Bullets flew threw the door. Subaru pulled his cousin out off the couch. And they crawled behind it. Subaru had his hands over his ears to drown out the gunshots. What in the world is going on?

At last the bullets ceased and what ever was remaining of the door fell to the ground. Subaru could hear the footsteps of someone entering the house.

Taking the smallest peak he looked to see who had entered. It was too dark to make out who it was. All he knew was the person had two glowing red eyes.

"Happy birthday, Subaru," whispered his cousin.

A/N I know it's a bit boring still. I can't wait till we get to the school part so many characters to introduce it'll be so fun. I know I don't have a whole lot of views yet. Maybe it'll pick up. Well for the few of you who are reading please tell me what you think.


	4. The Keeper and Guardian

Chapter Four-Keeper and Guardian

Red eyes glowed in the darkness. Heavy footsteps could be heard as he walked into the house. Lighting flashed reveling the figure. He was a tall man wearing a long leather looking jacket. His coat had large silver shoulder plates bearing red crosses. Silver trim around the edges of the coat. His boots were steel toed the steel on the outside silver like everything else. In his white gloved hands, also baring red crosses he held two shining pistols. He had short brown hair and sharp but expressionless features. It the sudden light his eyes were a light brown it seemed. But once the lighting faded they were glowing red orbs again.

The two boys still hidden behind the couch stayed still and silent. The footsteps came closer. The couch was suddenly pushed away from behind them was suddenly pushed away. The two boys slowly looked behind them at the figure.

The gloved hands put away the pistols. With a snap of his fingers the fire place lit up with a warm blaze. It lit up the room making the intruder look slightly less frightening.

Jun and Shinku had appeared both looking terrified.

The tall man looked at the two boys. "Subaru Fair,"

Lambo scooted away, leaving Subaru alone starring at up at the frightening man.

"Subaru Fair." said the man again.

"That would be me," whispered the dark haired boy.

The brown eyes looked over him. "You don't look anything like your parents."

Subaru frowned. Wait. This man knew his parents? "You knew my mom and dad?"

"Affirmative."

Jun and Shinku seemed to have regained their courage. "Sir!" said Jun loudly. "You are trespassing so I'll have to ask you to leave."

"Negative," said the man not even glancing at the two adults. "Subaru Fair. I believe a happy birthday is an order."

Subaru waited but nothing else was said.

"So," began Subaru. "Who are you?"

"I am Tres Iqus. Keeper and guardian of Hogwarts of School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Of course you know all about Hogwarts."

"Actually," Subaru looked up fearfully at the man. "I have no idea what your talking about,"

Tres's eyes narrowed. With a flash his pistols were out and aimed at the already terrified Jun and Shinku. "I hope for your sake I just misheard that information,' he told the two.

"We swore when we took him in that we would not allow such nonsense," cried Shinku.

"So he knows nothing about his parents and what they were?"

"What were they?" Subaru asked excitedly. He didn't know what was going on but it was different. He was going to learn about his parents.

"He knows nothing about our world?"

Jun and Shinku looked away.

"What world?"

Tres looked back at him. Still holding one of his pistols towards the two adults he began to speak. "You Subaru Fair are what your parents were. A wizard."

The room was silent. "A wizard." he repeated.

"Affirmative,"

Shinku turned away shaking her head. Jun's head was bowed.

Subaru seeing there expressions knew at once that it must be true. This man Tres was dark and a bit scary but Subaru believed that he was telling the truth.

Tres nodded. "Here is your long overdue letter," Pulling the letter out of his pocket and handed it to the boy.

Smiling happily, he gratefully took the letter, opening it excitedly. He pulled out the long overdue note and unfolded it. Neat curly letters greeted his eyes and he quickly read the letter.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster Clow Reed

Dear Mr. Fair,

Good Mourning. Afternoon. Or Evening. I am very pleased to inform you that you have been excepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Congratulations!

On another form you'll find a list of all the things you'll need. Make sure to have them all.

Term begins on the first of September. I expect your owl no later then the twenty fourth of August. Hope to see you there.

Yours Sincerely,

Yuko Ichihara

Deputy Headmistress

Subaru looked up at the man. He smiled at him happily. "Is this for real?"

"Affirmative. I will send out your owl once we get to London to inform them that you will be attending."

"Wait a moment," snapped the blonde in the room. "He is not going anywhere!"

"That's right," agreed Jun.

Both seemed to have forgotten that there was a pistol pointed at them.

"Negative," said Tres. "His parents went to that school and so will he. He has a high probability of being one of the greatest wizards of all time. No muggle like your self will ever stop him,"

"We wont have one of those things in the house!" snapped hiss uncle.

"So you knew," Subaru sadly. "You knew that I was a wizard,"

"Of course we knew," his aunt hissed. Her blonde curls bouncing in her anger. "How could you not be with those no good parents of yours. It was always about Aerith. How our parents loved her. How much father loved her. Always coming home in the summer her pockets full of rubbish and all sorts of nonsense. Then she met that boy Zack. He was just as odd as she was. No good came out of that marriage. They got you. And then they got themselves blown up." she was breathing heavily her eyes glassy. "Why did father love her so much? Was I no good because I couldn't turn rats into tea pots? The perfect doll he called her."

"Blown up?" asked Subaru ignoring his aunt's ranting. He looked up at Tres. "They were blown up,"

The man glanced at Subaru. "How unfortunate that you don't even know your own story when everyone in our world knows your name,"

Subaru was confused. "Please tell me what happened to my parents."

"Very well. Clow Reed said that this may be the case." Lowering his pistol slightly he began. "It all begins with the Dark Lord."

"Dark Lord?"

"Yes his real name is forbidden to speak,"

"Well," Subaru frowned. "Could you tell me at least once so I know,"

Tres frowned. The first sign of human emotion he had shown since he had been there. "Very well. But you must never repeat it."

"Right,"

"His name is Aizen Sousuke." Tres paused at saying the unspeakable name. Clearing his throat he continued. "Unfortunately there are some wizards who go bad. Become defective you might say. Twenty years ago this wizard started a sort of cult. They were looking for power. And power is it what they got. These were the darkest days are world had ever seen. You couldn't trust anyone anymore. Safest place was Hogwarts. Clow Reed is the only one the Dark Lord is afraid of, after all.

Now your mother and father were good people and powerful as well. For reasons unknown to us the Dark Lord went after them. Maybe it was because they were to close to Clow Reed. Or maybe he wanted to turn them over to his side. Regardless he went after them."

"He unfortunately got them. He went after you too. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't kill you."

"Why?" asked Subaru.

"That information is unknown. He did try though. See your hands. Its cause he attacked you with a powerful spell. You escaped it with just the marks on your hands. You survived when some of the greatest witches and wizards could not. Friends of mine are gone because of the Dark Lord. But you survived and you were only a baby.

"I got you out of the charred remains of that house and brought you to your home with them." he nodded towards Subaru's aunt and uncle. "By Clow Reeds orders."

Subaru had had dreams of the green light. The light that had been shot at him in an attempt to take his life. He remembered the red of eyes of Tres getting him out of his destroyed home. He blinked away the tears. Now he knew the truth. The whole story of his parents.

"What happened to Aiz- I mean the Dark Lord?"

"No one knows. The night he tried to kill you he disappeared. Maybe the spell bounced back and killed him instead. Maybe he is dead. Clow Reed doesn't think so. He thinks he'll be back he's just waiting. Binding his time. Regaining his strength. Guess that's why your so famous Subaru. The night he tried to kill you he disappeared."

The young boy shook his head. This all sounded so crazy. It would be wonderful if it were true. "Tres are you sure about me and all this?"

"I'm one hundred percent sure that I am correct. You are Subaru Fair son of Zack and Aerith Fair. You will be one of the greatest wizards our world has ever seen. If you doubt me then think about it for your self. Has anything unexplainable ever happened to you?"

Subaru thought of the spirits he could see and the crazy snake that talked to him. Events like that were to numerable to count. He nodded at Tres's words. "I guess,"

Subaru looked up at Tres's board face. "You see."

Jun and Shinku weren't going to give up. "He can't go!" his uncle roared. "I'm not paying money so he can have some crackpots teach him how to pull rabbits out of top hats!"

The pistols were cocked and ready to be shot off into uncle Jun's face. "I believe he is going to the school. If he isn't on the train September first I'll be sure to pay you another visit. Do we understand each other?"

Jun nodded. "I guess he's going to that school Shinku, dear,"

She glared at both men. Her arms crossed. "Fine,"

Tres nodded. "Lets go, Subaru." he put his guns in their holsters.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm under orders to take you to get your school supplies. That way you'll be prepared when its time to go to school."

Subaru smiled weakly. "But-"

"No excuses. We're moving out,"

Glancing back at his aunt, uncle and cousin he gave a small wave and followed Tres, keeper of and guardian of Hogwarts, out into the stormy night.

A/N Still no new characters. Next chapter we'll have more. So I've decided to explain my cast choices. Once character for each chapter. So I guess its best if we start with Subaru seeing as he's the star

So in choosing Harry Potter's replacement I wanted a character somewhat similar to him. Being the main character he really needed to me a mirror version of Harry. I'm sure there were better choices out there. But from all the anime I've read and watched I felt Subaru was best suited. I feel that he can bare the emotional weight that will be placed on him better then anyone else.

He's a strong character but also not a spotlight hog like Naruto or Ichigo would be. Subaru is a quite but strong main character. That's why I picked him for Harry Potter's role. I know that he probably doesn't seem like it right now give it time for the story to pick up. He'll do fine.


	5. Shopping For A Wizard

Chapter Five-Shopping for a Wizard

Subaru followed Tres into the city. It was mid mourning now. Tres and Subaru had to take buses and trains to get back to London. There was one thing on Subaru's mind though.

His eyes scanned the other page of his letter. It was a list of things he needed to get for school.

He needed;

Three sets of school robes, one plain pointed hat, one pair of protective gloves made of dragon hide, one winter cloak, eight different school books, one wand, one cauldron, one set of crystal or glass phials, one telescope, and one set of brass scales. His first thought that there was no way that they could buy all this in London. His second was that there was no way that he could afford all of this. He didn't have any money and he knew he couldn't count on aunt Shinku and uncle Jun.

"Tres," he said. "There is no way I can afford any of this,"

"Negative," said Tres. "Money is not an issue,"

Subaru gave the man in front of him a frown. No he was fairly sure money was a huge issue.

Tres led him to a dingy little bar. It seemed to Subaru that no one could see this little bar but him and Tres. The two entered the dark, dim bar. Subaru glancing around seeing that some people were giving wary glances at Tres.

The bartender smiled at the man. He had dark green wild hair and wore dark blue robes. "Tres!" he called. "Perhaps for once you could join us for a drink,"

"Negative, Spike. I am on an important mission today,"

"Thant's no different then any other day," yawned the young man. "So what's so important today?"

Tres pulled Subaru in front of him. "He is,"

Spike lit up a cigarette glancing at the dark haired boy. "He is?"

"My name is Subaru Fair," Subaru said.

Spike leaned over the bar, staring at the gloved hands. "Huh?" he smiled a wicked smile. "So it is! Subaru Fair!"

The occupants in the bar all turned to look at the young boy.

Tres pushed Subaru forward. "Lets keep moving,"

A man stepped in front of both of them. He was a tall thin man dark violet eyes hidden behind thin glasses. He had dark hair and a kind smile. "Hello Tres."

Tres stopped to look at the man. "Professor Sakurazuka. How are you fairing today?"

"I am well. Still recovering from my trip to Transylvania, afraid the vampires got the best of me. No worries though I'll be in the best of health when school picks up."

"Good to hear," Tres said once again pushing Subaru to walk.

"Is that going to be a new first year?" asked the teacher. His violet eyes pined on Subaru.

"Affirmative," Tres confirmed. "This is Subaru Fair,"

A smile graced the pale professor's lips. "The famous Subaru Fair," he held out his hand.

Subaru carefully took it.

"My name is Seishiro Sakurazuka. Or Professor Sakurazuka to you. I'll be your Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."

He released Subaru's gloved hand. A kind smile still on his lips.

"It's nice to meet you," Subaru answered. Those violet eyes were so entrancing.

"I'll see you next term then Subaru," At last the thin man stepped aside his robes of black blending him into the shadows again. Subaru still watched him though. He just couldn't take his eyes off the man.

Another push against his back, a lot harder this time. It was time to go. There was lots to do. Taking a shaky step they went out the back door of the bar.

Once out of the dark bar Subaru felt that he could breath again. The violet orbs of his future teacher were no longer upon him. Tres tapped the red bricks of the wall in front of them. Subaru's brown eyes soaked up the spectacle that happened in front of him. The bricks slowly shifted and moved themselves to form an opening leading to a bustling town in front of them.

"What is this?" asked Subaru.

"This is Diagon alley," said Tres his eyes scanning the town.

They walked into the town Subaru's eyes soaking up the splendor. There were all sorts of things to see. Cauldrons on sale of all shapes and sizes read a sign. There were kids starring at a broomstick in a window. Dragon liver being sold by the pound. Oh so much to see not enough eyes to drink it all in.

The thought still loomed over him about how to pay for it all.

They headed first into a white marble building. The two entered the building seeing a strange site in front of him. The strangest creatures of all shapes and sizes were at desks talking to other wizards. There were others weighing gems and others carrying them. Tres led him past the desks to an open desk at the very end of the room.

Subaru glances around at all of this. "What are they?"

Tres glanced back at the creatures as well. "They are Digimon. Digital Monsters."

Subaru still felt as though his question was still unanswered. What were Digital Monsters?

The Digimon they were approaching was one that Subaru would rather not talk too. He looked more like a vampire then anything. The man wore a violet mask. He had the palest of skin and blonde hair tied back, with a few blonde bangs hanging over the mask. His outfit was a dark blue and a cape of dark black. With a large golden bat pinning the cape in place. He looked up at them with his scarlet eyes, glaring at the two, how dare someone even try and approach him.

Tres was not frightened by the Digimon's glare.

With a heavy sigh the Digimon began his speech. His pointed white fangs gleaming in the light of the room. "Welcome to the bank of Gringotts. My name is Myotismon, how can I be of assistance today?"

"I have come today to make a withdrawal out of Mister Subaru Fair's account."

Lifting a blonde eyebrow up slightly. "And do you have Mister Subaru Fair's key?" doubt in his voice.

Without a moments hesitation he placed a small golden key onto the Digimon's desk.

Glaring at the key now he slowly lifted his eyes onto the man. "Very well. I'll have someone be with you shortly,"

"I also will need to be taken to vault seven hundred and thirteen. By orders of Headmaster Clow Reed,"

"Very well," said Myotismon. "As I said someone will be with you shortly."

No sooner then those words were said when a small orange and white creature flew in. It was orange on the top and a creamy white on the bottom. He had large blue eyes. The smallest wings upon his back. It was truly magic that he could fly at all.

"Hello," said the orange creature. "My name is Patamon and if you follow me I'll take you to your vault."

Subaru followed Tres and the Digimon to a door at the very back of the bank. It seemed like this was an underground part. There were carts that wizards sat in and larger Digimon would pull them to their destination. Patamon hovered over to a free cart where a large blue and white stripped wolf like Digimon was waiting to pull the cart along.

The two carefully stepped inside and off they went into the depths of the bank.

"So," began Subaru glancing at the round creature sitting beside him. "All you Digimon run the banks?"

"Yep," Large blue eyes turned his way. "Back in the day it was a toss up between Poke'mon and Digimon. Of course we won. Poke'mon can't even talk it was a disaster. So all Digimon run banks and Poke'mon are kept as pets."

Subaru wished he hadn't asked. What were Poke'mon?

He decided to keep silent and just watch. Digimon really did come in all shapes and sizes. He saw all different kinds as they rode along.

Patamon saw his face at the sight and smiled. "Digimon protect the vaults and all the treasures of Gringotts. You'd have to pretty crazy to try and rob it. It's the safest place on earth!"

"Negative," said Tres. "Hogwarts is the safest place on earth."

The round Digimon frowned at him. "I guess you could say that."

At long last they reached their destination.

"Here we are. This is your vault Mr. Subaru." With the key in his tiny paws he fluttered over to the vault and unlocked it for them.

Subaru slowly entered the vault not really knowing what was going to be in it. His eyes widened in surprise at what he saw. Coins of gold and silver stacked all the way to the top of the vault. The coins sparkled in the dim light if the bank.

"All of this is mine?"

"Affirmative," Tres answered from behind him. "Your parents made sure that if anything ever happened to them, you'd be set for a while."

Subaru was sure that he'd be set for a long, long while. The young boy quickly scoped up a decent amount of coins into a velvet bag and quickly shut the vault.

There next stop was vault seven hundred and thirteen. It was in a darker part of the underground tunnels. Patamon flew up to the door. Taking a deep breath, sucking in as much air as he could till he was even rounder. "Boom Bubble!" he cried hitting the door with a grayish ball, Subaru assumed to be air. The door to the vault slowly opened.

"What was that?" asked Subaru.

"Well just my special attack. All Digimon have it. We need to use it to open certain vaults. They wont open it unless one of uses our special abilities," Patamon smiled happily.

Subaru peeked in the vault. No mountains of gold were in this one, no gems. Just one tiny circular package. It was wrapped in a grubby looking kind of paper. "What is that?" asked Subaru.

"Classified information," said Tres picking up the package. He placed inside a coat pocket.

Subaru nodded. Figured.

XxXxX

Once out of the bank Tres led him to one of the many stores to get one of the many things on his supply list. Their first stop was to get school robes.

Subaru stepped into the shop looking around carefully. Scissors were cutting on their own as well as needless stitching cloth together all by themselves.

"Are you here for Hogwarts too?"

A woman just barley taller then him came out of a room in the back. She had mid-length hair black hair. One long bang hanging in the middle of her face. Her dark violet eyes looked him over.

"Madam Kuchiki," said Tres. "I leave him in your hands."

The woman nodded. "Of course Tres," she took Subaru's hand and led him to the back. "I have another Hogwarts student back there as well."

And so there was. Subaru stood beside him as the tape measures went on measuring them both by themselves.

The other boy looked over at him. He was a thin pale boy with orange red hair. "So your going to Hogwarts too?"

"Yep," said Subaru.

"Hmm." the boy looked away. "Do you know what house you'll be in?"

Deciding to go along with it. "No,"

"Hmm," the boy sighed. "Well I do. My family has always been in house Ekans. If I didn't end up in that house my father would kill me,"

Subaru nodded.

"Do you play Quidditch?"

"No,"

Subaru was starting to feel stupid.

"Oh you don't well I do. I'm quite good,"

"That's good to hear,"

The pale boy looked back over at him. He glanced at Subaru looking down at the gloved hands.

"All right your all done," said the shop owner handing him his robes. The stern but yet still kind looking woman smiled. "School will be fine, you'll see," she said.

Subaru smiled grateful at the way that she read him like a book. The way she knew that after he spoke to that boy the thought of going to a wizard school terrified him. He kind reassuring smile was such a bright light in all of this.

"My name is madam Rukia Kuchiki. Come back whenever you need to,"

Subaru nodded handing her the coins for his robes.

The thin boy looked back at them still analyzing Subaru carefully.

XxXxX

Tres and him continued their shopping. The wizarding world was such a fascinating place. There was so much to it.

"All that is left is your wand." said Tres carrying all of Subaru's bags. "Oh." he said suddenly. "And a birthday present,"

"You don't have to do that!" Subaru cried.

"It's your birthday today."

"I know but you-"

"Therefore you should receive a present."

"Yes but-"

But Tres wouldn't hear another word about it. So before he knew it he was walking out with a pet Pidgey. A larger version of a sparrow was what it looked like to Subaru. He was grateful all the same. He had never been given a real pet before. He was very grateful for it.

Then it was off to the wand shop.

"Urahara's is the best place to get a wand." Tres informed him as they stepped inside the wand shop.

"Welcome!" came a cheerful voice.

A man wearing a green and white stripped hat was behind the counter waving a white fan. He had blonde hair sticking out from under the hat and his eyes were covered by the shadow from it. He wore a dark green robes with a white diamond shaped pattern around the edge. Wooden sandals peeking out from the bottom of his robes.

"Oh!" he said. "You must be Subaru Fair! I've been wondering when you'd show up." He stepped out from behind the counter his wooded sandals clicking on the wooden floor. "I remember when your parents were here. You see I sell a very different type of wand then what you might normally see. Tres my friend, show him yours,"

Obeying the shop keepers orders Tres pulled out his two pistols.

"Those are wands!"

"Correct. Your mothers was a giant staff called the princess guard I believe. Your fathers was a giant sword, buster blade, I believe was the name of that one."

"Wands have names too?" asked the boy.

"Well not all wands do. Most though." With a sigh the man looked over the boy. "Hmm," he said at last. "Your power, I see, is more spiritual then anything else. While a wand will help you, most of the power is from your self. No special wand will help further your powers, only concentrate them."

"Wait I'm confused." Subaru admitted.

"What I'm simply trying to say Subaru, is that I have no special wand for you."

"You don't?" he was a little put out.

The man shook his head. "I will give you a blank wand that in time will take the form of what is best for you. You have great spiritual power. You have the potential to become very strong."

The young boy was handed a thin peace of wood. That one day would form something amazing, given the time.

"It is curious though," said the man taking Subaru's coins. "The Dark Lord had a similar thing with his wand."

Tres shifted uncomfortably at this statement. "The Dark Lord has a wand that can take any shape he desires. Perhaps your wand will be the same, Mister Subaru Fair,"

The shop keeper opened his fan hiding the rest of his face.

Subaru felt nervous now in the shop with this crazy man. What was he trying to say about him and that evil Aizen fellow.

Shopping complete Tres took him back home. "Your train to Hogwarts leaves on September first. Don't miss it. If your family causes you any trouble write me a letter and give it to your bird. He'll know where to find me.

Subaru nodded. "Thank you for everything Tres,"

With a nod Tres left him behind disappearing with a small pop. Taking a deep breath, gathering up all his packages he went into his house. Soon he would be off to a completely different world. His parents world. How exciting and yet terrifying.

He had met many different people today. Mysterious teachers, kind and odd shop keepers and snobby future students. He couldn't wait to meet more.

A/N This chapter was so fun. So many characters to introduce. So many more to come. Well here we go the characters I introduced in this chapter

Seishiro-Tokyo Babylon

Spike-Cowboy Bebop

Patamon and Myotismon are from Digimon obviously

Of course Pidgey is from Poke'mon. There are sure to be more of those in here.

Rukia Kuchiki-Bleach

Urahara Kisuke-Bleach

The boy in the clothing shop is still a secret. But if you've got guesses I'd love to hear them.

Or and back in chapter three I forgot to mention a character.

Ino is from Naruto. Sorry I forgot her.

So as promised every chapter I'll explain why I picked who I did for these roles. Ok Jun and Shinku will be next.

Jun and Shinku are as I told you before from Rozen Maiden. They are the two main characters and I felt if Shinku wasn't a doll and was a real girl they would be together. Why were they the Dursleys? Well, they didn't have the same harshness the Dursleys had they were a bit kinder. Still I felt Shinku fit the part perfectly. With her father complex and having her sister be shown more favor then herself would be reason enough to treat Subaru poorly.

While Lambo had characteristics to Dudley only in the beginning I didn't want him to be cruel to Subaru. TO be honest how could you hate poor Subaru? He's a sweetheart. I feel that Shinku is the one that holds a lot of the power in the house. Well more of the secret puppet master of the house. If she wishes that Subaru be treated poorly then it shall be done. I don't know if it was caught but Jun and Shinku live in number eight peach-pit drive. They live there because there are eight volumes of Rozen Maiden and the pen name is Peach-pit. The city is TokyoPop. That's because that's the publisher here in America. Fun facts right?

Also one more thing. I'm sorry if you feel there are too many Bleach caharacters in here. Were up to four so far and there will be plenty more. You must understand that it is one of my favorite animes right now and there are just soooo many characters. Could do a whole Bleach Harry Potter it I wanted to. I just hope no one minds to much.

I'll stop rambling now. Please enjoy and leave a review if you've got time.


	6. The Train

Chapter Six-The Train

Subaru couldn't wait for the day that he would be off to his new school. His books were all very interesting. He read threw all of them taking in as much as he could. He could barley contain his excitement. Each day that passed was a day closer to a magical world.

His family did not share in his excitement. They avoided him completely and treated him as if he didn't even exist. It was nice at times but also very lonely.

Regardless, his aunt and uncle were still kind enough to drive him to the train station. Perhaps it was their fear that Tres might come and attack them if they prevented him from going.

"What station number is your train at?" asked his uncle.

"Well," Subaru pulled out his ticket that Tres had given him. "it says station nine and three quarters.

He heard his aunt laugh behind him. "Follow us Subaru," she said leading the way.

Subaru was beginning to have his doubts about this now that his aunt was into all of this. He followed the bouncing blonde curls through the station. Taking a deep breath pulled his cart along.

"Well." his aunt said at last. "Here is gate nine and there is gate ten. Seems your gate hasn't been built yet." She laughed. "Well have a good term."

Subaru turned to find his family leaving him behind. What was he going to do now? She was right of course. Station nine and station ten. His was no where to be found.

He needed to stay calm and not panic. He was in a bit of a situation. He was stranded at the train station with no money, just wizard money. He also had a strange bird people were glaring at. Just stay calm he told himself. But it was hard.

"Come along. We'll miss the train,"

Subaru glanced at a family walking past him. The mother of the group looked like a nun. She wore a white dress with blue trim. She had dark red hair that peeked out of the white veil. Unlike most veils though this one wasn't hiding her face. He could see her pretty pale face and bright sapphire eyes that were sternly looking back at her children.

They family stopped just a ways from Subaru. The mother looked around at her children. "All right, kids. Oldest to youngest as always."

"That means your first mom," a pair of identical red heads said together.

She glared at the two boys.

The tallest of the boys had black hair and wore oval glasses His hair was fairly short except for his bangs which were longer and hung on the sides of his face. He pushed his oval glasses back on his nose he stepped forward. "I'll go, mother"

She smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you Uryu, darling,"

He nodded pushing his cart forward.

The twins stuck out there toughs at the older brother.

Subaru watched them carefully. The eldest boy had a very large bird in a cage. It looked like his Pidgey only bigger and more magnificent then his.

The boy pushed his cart in-between gates nine and ten. He walked right up to the pillar and went right through it.

Subaru's eyes widened. That boy had walked right through a pillar. He hadn't come out the other side or anything. He wanted to see this again. He slowly pulled his own cart a little closer to the family, watching them closely.

"Okay. Hikaru, Kaoru. You're next."

The identical boys looked at each other and shrugged, they too went right into the pillar.

Subaru quickly ran up to the remaining three family members. A young girl a blonde boy and the red haired mother. "Excuse me!"

The three carefully looked over at him.

"Can we help you?" the mother asked.

"I don't know how to-"

Realization dawned on her face. "Oh! Is this your first year at Hogwarts?"

Subaru nodded.

Her smile was kind she pulled him up to the pillar. "It's Tamaki's first year as well. All you have to do is walk right through. Its not hard at all just seems like it. Here you go before Tamaki,"

"Thank you," he closed his eyes and walked towards the pillar. Opening them again he saw a wonderful scarlet train and young witches and wizards just like himself. Smiling happily he went to get himself settled on the train.

"Hello," said the two twin boys said, one appearing at each of his sides.

"Hi," Subaru said struggling to get his trunk full of cloths and books in the train.

"We'll get that for you," they said pulling and pushing his trunk into the train.

"Thank you!" Subaru said happily taking one of their hands as they pulled him into the train.

"No problem. We saw you at the station you looked kind of lost. Hope our mother didn't drive you to crazy."

"Not at all," laughed Subaru. "She was very nice,"

One of the twins looked at Subaru's hands. "Why do you where gloves?"

"Oh!" Subaru looked at his gloved hands. "Kind of a requirement for me."

The twins' golden eyes lit up. "You! Your Subaru Fair!" they said once again in unison

"Oh, yes I'm him,"

The two boys looked at him in awe.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Called the voice of the two boys mother.

Taking another glance at Subaru they jumped out of the train.

Now that the pressure was off of him he went to look for a place to sit. The train wasn't to crowded yet. He found an empty compartment just a little ways down. Outside his window he saw the kind family. He could hear them as well.

The mother was giving each of the boys a kiss. "All of you be on your best behaviors and look out for one another."

"You can count on me, mother. After all I'm a prefect this year, I'll look after all the younger students." said the older brother.

The twins rolled their eyes.

"No need to worry about me, mother." The youngest brother spoke. Subaru couldn't see his face only blonde hair.

"I want to go to mother," the young girl said quietly. She had long brown hair and two odd things coming out of each side of her head. They almost looked like cat ears. They seemed to be made out of metal though, It was hard to tell from a distance though.

"You can't Chi, your too young,"

Her large blue eyes became watery.

"Don't cry Chi," said one of the twins. "We'll right you as often as we can."

The other twin nodded.

"You want to hear some exciting news Chi?"

She nodded sadly.

"We saw Subaru Fair on the train!"

"He was the boy at the station,"

Chi's eyes grew wide.

"That was him?" asked the mother. "Oh poor thing. No wonder he was all alone. He was so sweet."

"Yeah yeah, " said the twins once again in sync. "We were wondering if he remembers what the Dark Lord looks like."

"Don't you dare ask him that!"

The train's whistle echoed through the station.

"Hurry on the train boys, hurry now," their mother one last time kissed them all on the cheeks.

"Behave your selves you two,"

"Is she implying that we misbehave?" asked one twin.

"I do believe she is," said the other one.

The train began to move as the last brother hopped onto the train.

The boys younger sister ran down the station waving at the train. "Don't forget me!" she called.

Subaru sighed as he watched the passing scenery. At long last he was on his way to Hogwarts.

The blonde boy from the family he had met appeared at the entrance of the compartment. "Hello, mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all."

The blonde boy took a seat across from him. The boy had blonde hair that sat perfectly on his head blond bangs almost hanging in front of bright blue eyes. "My name is Tamaki Nightroad," the boy held out his hand.

"I'm Subaru Fair," he took the hand shaking it.

Blue eyes glanced at Subaru gloved hands. "Ah! My brothers were right. I didn't think they were telling the truth."

"You have a lot of brothers," said Subaru trying his very best to not be awkwardly social.

"Yes I do," sighed the blonde. "Two of them weren't even here."

"There's more?"

"Yes. My brothers Dino and Kaname have already graduated. Then you saw the next eldest would be my brother Uryu, then the twins, Kaoru and Hikaru, myself being the youngest brother, and then my little sister Chi,"

"Wow. That's amazing," "I don't think so," laughed Tamaki. "But I suppose that it does seem a bit impressive if you don't have any siblings." He sighed. "Having a lot of brothers makes you realize what you have to live up to. Kaname was head boy and Dino was Quidditch Captain, now Uryu is a prefect and the twins are popular and do well in school. Everyone is expecting me to be just as good as they were, but even if I am, its not a big deal cause they all did it first."

Subaru didn't really know what to say. His Pidgey cooed in their silence.

Tamaki glanced at the bird. "Is he yours?"

Subaru nodded. "Do you have one?"

"Well, we have a family Pidgeot. It's really old. Uryu got a Pidgeoto for becoming a prefect. So I got his old Ratatata." From out of his pocket he pulled out a violet rat. It had two pointed whiskers and a creamy underbelly and paws. "All he does is sleep though."

Subaru smiled. "You know I'd rather have a whole bunch of brothers then what I was living with,"

Curious blue eyes looked up at him.

Subaru began the tale of his life with his aunt and uncle.

"See it wasn't until I met Tres that I learned about anything. I didn't know about my parents, or magic, or Aizen-"

Tamaki gasped. "You said his name!"

"Oh!" Subaru looked at his feet. "I'm sorry I forgot. See I have so much to learn,"

"I wouldn't worry. Tons of kids come from muggle families. With so much to learn you'll be on the same page as everyone else."

Subaru smiled at his new friend.

Around noon a cart full of sweets pulled up to their door.

"You've never had any of this before right?" Tamaki asked. So he and Subaru split the bill and had a little bit of everything. There were delicious treats. Jellybeans of every flavor. Also there were chocolate frogs.

"Are they real frogs?" asked Subaru who had just eaten some sprout flavored jellybeans.

Tamaki laughed. "No. Anyway it's the cards you want,"

Subaru nodded opening one. He popped the frog into his mouth and looked to see what card he got.

Clow Reed

Current Head Master of Hogwarts

Considered to be one of the greatest wizards of all times. He is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945. He also discovered twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work in alchemy with his partner and long time friend Hohenheim Elric.

"Oh, so this is Clow Reed," said Subaru looking at the man's picture. He had look black hair tied back in the picture he was adjusting his glasses. He was really adjusting his glasses! Subaru almost dropped the picture in surprise. "It moves!"

"Well, of course they do," laughed the blonde haired boy.

"Well they don't where I'm from,"

"Really?" said Tamaki. "How odd,"

Together the two boys had a great time looking at the cards and snacking on their sweets. Tamaki would tell him things about wizards and Subaru would tell him about the muggle world.

There was a light knock on their compartment door a young boy about their age steeped in. He had silver hair that went down to his neck his violet eyes nervously looked at them. "Excuse me," he said in a voice that was no louder then a whisper. "I was wondering if you all have seen a Squirtle?"

Subaru didn't know what a Squirtle was so he let Tamaki answer the question.

"Squirtle? No, I haven't but I'll let you know if we see one,"

The young silver haired boy nodded. "Thank you," he left the compartment carefully closing the door.

Tamaki shook his head. "You don't just go and loose a Squirtle," His blue eyes lit up. "You want to see a spell?"

Subaru nodded excitedly.

Tamaki nodded. "We've been using this spell forever on Ratatata. You see they don't live very long but he's been in our family for years and years. My brothers taught me this spell." He cleared his throat and pulled out his wand. "_If I must pay the apples price, I shall be young as well as wise filling my cup with honeyed days and hours as green as Eden's pass," _

Quickly he pulled out and apple piece and gave it to his rat. "That's all there is to it,"

Subaru smiled. "Wow. That works huh?"

"Well so say my brothers. The result is Ratatata still alive and well,"

The door to their compartment opened again. A young girl this time. She had short dark brown hair with green pompoms tied at both sides. She was already in her school robes. She looked at both of them her bright green eyes landed on Tamaki's wand.

"Oh are you doing magic?"

"You missed it," said Tamaki quickly putting his wand away.

"Ho? What did you do,"

"Extended my Ratatata's life,"

She giggled at him. "You can't do that,"

The blonde boy huffed. "I can and did."

"No you can't cause it's not a real spell," she sat down beside him. "After all everyone knows that. I read it in a book I bought. I bought a few extra so I could catch up with everyone else. You see no ones magic in my family how exciting it was when I got my letter. My family was shocked but also very happy for me. So as soon as I could I bought all my books and many extras and read them all. I can even do a few minor spells. By the way, my name is Sakura Kinomoto. You are?"

Subaru stared at her. She knew spells already? A quick look at his friend relaxed him. Tamaki stared at her unimpressed.

With a sigh he introduced him self. "My name is Tamaki Nightroad,"

She nodded. "I've heard of your family. One of your brothers was a head boy, right?"

The blonde nodded turning away from her to look out the window.

Her green eyes turned to him. "You are?"

"Oh, I'm Subaru Fair,"

Her green eyes got even bigger. "Your Subaru Fair?! I've read all about you!"

"There's books about me?"

"Well of course you're a hero! She grabbed his gloved hand. Do you know what house you'll be in? Oh, I hope where in the same one! That would be fantastic."

"Would it?"

"Oh of course!" She suddenly hopped up. "That's right! Have you two seen a Squirtle?"

"Did you loose one too?" asked Subaru.

She shook her head, "No, I'm helping a boy named Yuki look for one,"

"Well I'll tell you what I told him," said Tamaki still starring out the window.

"I see," she said. Her green eyes turned back to Subaru. "Do you know what house you'll be in?" she asked again. "I hope I'm in house Growlithe, I hear that's the house Clow Reed was in. Though I suppose house Fearow wouldn't be so bad either," she sighed. "Oh!" she said suddenly I have a Squirtle to find. It was nice talking to you,"

Subaru still starred at her as she left.

"Well, whatever house I'm in I hope she isn't in it,"

Subaru nodded in agreement.

"What house are your brothers in?"

"There all in Growlithe."

"All of them?"

"All of them. Even Kaname and Dino were in Growlithe. If I'm not…" Tamaki didn't continue his blue eyes grew worried. "I suppose Farrow wouldn't be to bad, but imagine being in Ekans,"

"What's wrong with Ekans?"

"That was the house the Dark lord was in," Tamaki informed him.

A dark silence settled between the two.

Subaru cleared his throat. "So what do your brothers do now that there done with school.

"Dino is off in Europe training dragon Poke'mon. And Kaname is doing work in Africa. He works for Gringotts with all the Digimon." His blue eyes lit up again. "Oh did you hear? Well you probably didn't but someone tried to rob Gringotts!"

"Really what happened?"

"Nothing! That's what so crazy. My father said it must have been a powerful dark wizard for them to get in and out of Gringotts with out being caught. Course everyone got really scarred thinking the Dark Lord was behind it and all."

Subaru began to feel nervous. The Dark Lord was such an ominous name. He felt better just saying Aizen's name.

Tamaki smiled at Subaru. "I bet you don't know about Quidditch,"

Subaru nodded.

Tamaki began the amazing explanation of how it was the best game in the world that was all done on broomsticks in the air tossing balls around and throwing them threw giant hoops.

It made Subaru's head spin. It didn't seem possible.

In the middle of Tamaki's explanation of different broomsticks the door to their compartment opened again.

The boy Subaru had met at the robe shop stepped into the compartment. He had a little entourage with him. He had two others one on each of side. One was a tall red haired boy. He had long hair tied back. Also red little marks under his eyes. The other was a dark skinned boy who was….bald? He stood silent no emotion on his face. The long haired one had a smirk on his face and was leaning against the compartment door. Both had sunglasses for one reason or another. The red haired one wasn't wearing his though he had them pushed up on his head.

The leader of the group looked over at Subaru. He looked just as smug as Subaru remembered. "Is it true?" he asked. "Subaru Fair is in this compartment?"

"Yes it is," said Subaru still eyeing the two new faces. They looked like trouble.

The leader of the group smiled at Subaru's nervous face. "Oh. Don't worry about them. This one is Reno," he said nodded to the red haired one. "He's Rude," he nodded at the….bald one. "And I am Rufus Shinra."

Tamaki laughed.

A pale pink appeared in Rufus' face. "Something funny about my name? No need to ask who you are…." but it looked like Rufus did need to ask,"

Tamaki stood up and brushed his blonde bangs out of his eyes. "Perhaps my family's stunning and good looks have made you speechless. Do my sparkling eyes and elegant way of speaking make you loose your self?"

Subaru blinked a couple of times as he listened to his new friend. He was surprisingly arrogant. But, it was because of this arrogance that made him be able to stand up to those who wanted to walk all over people.

"Let me inform you of my name. I Tamaki Suoh Nightroad. The sixth son of Abel and Ester Nightroad. Not someone you should brush aside so easily."

Rufus scowled. "For your information, I have heard of your family. More children then your parents can afford."

Tamaki chuckled. "You make the assumption that my family is poor just because there are a lot of children. That is not the case. My father is a bit absent minded so I can see how your own father might gather that impression when they see each other at work. He often forgets his wallet and therefore can't even get himself a cup of tea but I can assure you we are not poor. You'll surly see that once you see my don my custom made silk school robes."

Rufus cleared his throat. "As you can see, Fair. Some wizard families are better then others. With my help you'll be able to avoid the wrong types," he held out a pale hand.

Subaru didn't know who was more arrogant his new friend Tamaki or the boy offering his hand. One thing he did know was that this Rufus Shinra was bad news.

Tamaki may just have a huge ego, but with all the brothers he had perhaps he need one that huge to keep himself from being forgotten. Tamaki would be a dear friend in the future that he was sure of.

"I can tell the wrong types for myself, thanks,"

"I see so that's how its going to be. Well, let me say you better watch your self Fair, or you'll go the same way as your parents. You get caught hanging around with riff raff like the Nightroads or that Tres I saw you with the other day, you'll find yourself on the wrong side one day."

Tamaki crossed his arms. "On the wrong side? Like your father was?"

Rufus turned completely pink. "Come on lets go," he turned away leading his two body guards away.

The long haired one gave them a wave and followed the other two.

Tamaki sighed sitting back down. He smiled at Subaru. "No more interruptions I hope,"

Subaru nodded but it was to much to hope for because the girl, Sakura, came back.

"I'm just here to tell you that were almost there and that you should put on your school robes.

Both boys ignored her. "So you've met Rufus Shinra before?"

Subaru nodded. "When I went to get my school robes,"

"I see," Tamaki said.

"What did you mean when you said, 'like your father was,'?"

"They were once on the Dark Lord's side and were the first ones who came back to our side when he disappeared. They said that they had been bewitched. My father doesn't believe it though. That was just an excuse to get out of trouble when the Dark Lord fell," his blue eyes turned to the Sakura. "Can we help you?"

"I was just trying to tell you-"

"About our school robes, yes, we heard you," he waved a hand at her shooing her away.

She glared at Tamaki and left.

"She is right though," the blonde said looking out the window. The train did seem to be slowing down. So the boys took Sakura's advice and changed into there new robes. Subaru watched as Tamaki carefully placed his wizard hat on his head as to not ruin his hair.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts within five minutes." called a voice from outside. "When we arrive please leave your luggage on the train it will be taken to the school separately."

Taking a deep breath Subaru followed Tamaki out of the compartment. Once the train had stopped he and Tamaki followed the other students.

Once out of the train they heard a voice.

"First years! This way all first years!"

Tres was holding a lantern calling all the first years forward.

Subaru smiled. "Tres!" he called running up to the man.

Tres nodded at him in acknowledgement. Making sure that he had all of the first years Tres led them away form the other students. They followed the man down a narrow trail all the way to a lake.

"Four to a boat please." he ordered.

He frowned and picked up a rather large turtle. A blue turtle.

"Ah! My Squirtle!" cried the meek silver haired boy. He happily took the turtle in his arms.

Tres cleared his throat. "No more then four to a boat."

Tamaki and Subaru got in a boat with the Yuki and his Squirtle along with Sakura. Once everyone was in a boat they took off, Tres' boat in the lead.

The boats quietly glided through the water. Soon enough they could see a castle in the distance. Soft oohs and ahhs came from the small boat. The castle did look marvelous. Subaru was so nervous and excited.

At last the boats docked. Carefully the first years stepped onto the grass and waited for Tres' instructions.

He walked past them up to the castle. Quickly they followed behind him. He walked up to one large wooden door. Tres knocked on the wooden door as the first years waited brimming with nervousness and excitement.

Do you know what this chapter means??? It means I get to introduce all the teachers next chapter and more students. O.O I am sooooo excited. I liked writing this chapter. Any time I introduce new characters I always have a good time. Well speaking of new characters here are the new ones that were introduced.

Ester-Trinity Blood

Uryu-Bleach

Hikaru-Ouran High School Host Club

Kaoru-Ouran High School Host Club

Tamaki-Ouran High School Host Club

Chi-Chobits

Kaname-Vampire Knight

Dino-Reborn

Hohenheim Elric-Full Metal Alchemist

Yuki-Fruits Basket

Reno-Final Fantasy VII

Rude-Final Fantasy VII

Rufus Shinra-Final Fantasy VII

Abel Nightroad-Trinity Blood

Hmmm I think that's it. Lots more to come.

Also this time I'll explain why I picked Aerith and Zack to play the Potters

Well, I picked them because when we first learned of the Potters everyone talked about them as if they were the nicest people on earth. While we learn about them later how they weren't all sugar and spice, James had a bit of a mean streak in school. Well I decided at once that Aerith had to be Lilly Potter. It was James Potter that was the hardest part. Of course my first choice was Cloud from FFVII but I changed my mind at once. I was also trying to put together the four friends as well, Peter, James, Sirius, and Lupin. Unfortunately I couldn't put together four random anime characters together that would sync with the rest of the story. After all you know already that Gin Ichimaru is Sirius Black and Zack is James. Yeah, I know, it makes no sense. So instead of trying to make connections between the four friends I went with other conections threw the story like my Lupin and Snape make sense. My James and Lilly make sense. So its best to do it that way.

So anyway after thinking about it since Lilly and James are already dead and Aerith is dead I decided James should be Zack who is also dead. Besides Aerith never really loved Cloud she loved him because he reminded her of Zack her first love. So obviously in the end it was Aerith and Zack who became the "Potters" and they had cute little Subaru.

Well thank you again for reading please review. I don't have any yet its very sad.


	7. House Sorting

Chapter Seven-The Houses Sorting

The door opened revealing a tall witch. She wore long black robes with white crescent moons around the edges. Also pined to her robes was a red and black dog. Subaru assumed it was some kind of Poke'mon She wore a black wizard hat also decorated with white crescent moons. There was a white feather sticking out of it. She looked at the new students with a bored expression.

"Here are the first years, Professor,"

"Thank you Tres," she said still eyeing them with the same bored expression.

She stepped back allowing them entrance into the building. Clearly this had to be the main entrance hall. There was a great big staircase leading to the many rooms above. Also there were four hourglasses. Four different animals sat upon the top of it. And stones of the colors, red, purple, yellow, and pink sat at the top of the hourglasses.

The doorway to the right Subaru could hear many voices. That must be where the rest of the students were. The witch cleared her throat gaining their attention.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. She placed her hands on her hips as her brown eyes gazed down at each one of them. "The banquet will start shortly but before that you must be sorted into your houses. This is very important, when you're here your house is like your family. Victories will earn your house points while disobedience will loose your house points.

"The four houses are House Growlithe, Ekans, Fearow, and Mew. Each house has a produced famous wizards and witches. Whatever house you end up in, you will act appropriately and behave as to not disgrace your house. At the end of the year whichever house has the most points will win the house cup. It is a great honor I hope that each of you within your seven years here gets a chance for your house to win it.

The sorting will begin in a few moments I suggest you take that time to shape up before term officially starts." She eyes them all again. "I will return momentarily. Please wait quietly."

"How are we sorted into houses?" Subaru asked Tamaki.

"I'm not sure Hikaru and Kaoru said it was some kind of test, like fighting a Kangaskhan."

Subaru didn't know what a Kangaskhan was and he didn't feel like asking what one was.

"A test?" whispered Sakura. She then began naming off the spells she knew.

Subaru felt dizzy, he didn't know any spells yet. And this was a test in front of the whole school? But everyone's thoughts were cut short as several people came threw the wall.

Some people screamed making the four figures stop in there tracks.

"What's all this," said one with bright red hair that went all the way to his hips. His yellow eyes peered at them through red rimed glasses.

"Why are you all out here?" said another he too wore glasses, not as flashy as the red ones.

The one female one nodded "I see. It's the first of September already. So you must be the first years," She looked the most normal out of all of them. She had dark brown hair and wore a normal looking gray business suit.

The other three nodded. "Yes that does make sense."

"OH First years!" cheered the red haired one. He smiled widely showing pointy white teeth. "There all so cute I want them all,"

"Now, now, Grell, behave." said the female one. "I think we should introduce ourselves to these poor first years." She smiled at them. "My name is Mia Fey also known as the Gray Lady here in Hogwarts. I am the ghost of the Fearow house. She bowed at them.

"I am William T Spears." He was another normally dressed one. He was in a blue suit. His hair was gelled back with just one or two bangs hanging just in front of his glasses. "I am the Shikigami of house Mew."

"I am Vincent Valentine," said the darkest looking of the four. He was wrapped in a red cloak. But you could see metal fingertips peeking out from the cape on one of his side. Pointed metal shoes could be seen from under the cloak. He had tousled black hair and scarlet red eyes. "I am the Shikigami of House Ekans. Also known as the Bloody Barron.

The last and most excited of the three. He had long bright red hair. That matched the red outfit he wore. He smiled excitedly at them his pointed teeth gleaming in the light. "And I am Grell Sutcliff! I am the Shikigami of House Growlithe. Its by far the best house, after all the main color is red! And I adore the color red!"

The first years carefully stepped back from the crazy shikigami.

"There is one more of our group that is not here. He has no house, yet he chooses to hang around here," said William adjusting his glasses. "He goes by the name of Undertaker. Beware of him if you see him."

"Move along," said the female professor shooing the ghost and shikigami away.

The shikigami and one ghost glided into the other wall. Grell blowing them all a kiss before he too vanishing into the wall.

The professor cleared her throat. "Now line up and follow me," she ordered.

In a single line they followed the dark haired woman into the dinning hall where the rest of the students were. There was a sudden hush as they entered. All the students turned to look at the new first years as they entered.

There were four long tables where the students sat and then another one at the end where the teachers sat. He saw the man from one of his chocolate frogs, Clow Reed, sitting in the center of the long table. He was a very elegant looking man. He was starring up at the ceiling.

Subaru also looked up. The ceiling was as black as the night sky with the moon and stars in it. Dark clouds floating by.

"It's a charm to match the sky outside." he heard Sakura say.

At last they reached the teachers table where a stool was waiting for them. On the stole was a small red and white ball.

"What are we supposed to do with that?" asked Subaru.

A voice boomed threw the hall.

"I am the sorter of the houses, and I will judge where you will dwell.

You may belong to Growlithe where the brave all stay with daring nerve and chivalry. That is what makes Growlithe who they are.

Or perhaps its Mew that you might belong to. Where the just and loyal, patient and true, unafraid of toil, is where those of Mew belong to.

Perhaps in Fearow where the sharp and clever minds of wit and learning, will always find there kind.

And lastly we can not forget those of Ekans, where you'll make your true friends, where you use any means to achieve your ends.

So now you know the houses four of where you'll soon be placed. Step up and give this ball a squeeze and I'll tell you where you shall be.

After a pause the hall clapped at the red and white ball's performance.

"That's all? Just hold the ball?" growled Tamaki. "Those lousy twins,"

Subaru took a deep breath of relief.

The female professor had a large roll of parchment in her hands. "When I call your name you will take the ball in your hand and it will tell you what house you belong in. Then you will go to the correct table."

"Usagi Tsukino"

A girl with blonde pigtails walked up to the stool and carefully picked up the ball. She had large blue eyes and looked as if she was about to cry.

"MEW!" the ball called out.

Taking a deep breath she ran over to the one table that was cheering.

"Akane Tendo"

Another girl stepped forward. She had short dark hair and blue eyes. She didn't seem as frightened as the other girl. She bravely took the ball.

"MEW!"

"Nate River"

This one was a pale boy with white hair. Subaru thought at once he was an albino.

"FEAROW!"

"Tenma Tsukamoto"

"FEAROW!"

"Saya Otonashi"

"GROWLITHE!"

"Elena Touoguchi"

"EKANS!"

"Edward Elric"

"MEW!"

"Ritsuka Aoyagi"

"GROWLITHE!"

"Sakura Kinomoto"

"GROWLITHE!"

Subaru heard Tamaki grown behind him.

"Yuki Sohma"

"GROWLITHE!"

"Rena Nakahara"

"FEAROW!"

"Rufus Shinra"

"EKANS!"

It went on like this. Finally it was his turn.

"Subaru Fair,"

Many hushed whispers started when his name was spoken.

Subaru took a deep breath and stepped forward. All eyes upon him. He grabbed the red and white ball in his shaky hand.

Instantly the world went black. In the darkness Subaru could see blue eyes glowing.

"Hmm," it was the voice that had done that little routine at the beginning. The darkness faded away as purple light flooded the darkness. "Perhaps Ekans,"

Subaru was frozen for a moment. The blue eyes came from a most unusual creature. It was taller then him and had a long tail. It had a feline shaped head and legs. And thin arms where it had three round fingers on each hand.

"What are you?" asked Subaru.

The creature narrowed its glowing blue eyes.

"As I was saying. Ekans seems to be a good place for you,"

Subaru jumped in surprise. "No! Anything but Ekans!"

"Oh," said the creature. "In Ekans you could have great power. You could-"

"No please, don't put me into Ekans!"

"Well," the creature crossed its arms. "If you insist then I'll have to put you in-"

"GROWLITHE!"

Subaru could see again. The school was in front of him one table cheering loudly. He was in house Growlithe. Thank goodness. He quickly ran over to his table shaking hands with the many cheering Growlithes. He took a seat down across from the Nightroad twins and next to the eldest brother.

"Congrats Fair," the said together.

"Thanks," Subaru said breathlessly.

"Oh hurray!" cheered the red haired shikigami, Grell. "We got little Subaru!"

Now that he was sitting here he could see the main table a bit better now. He could see Tres at one end.

The emotionless man gave him a small nod.

Subaru could also see Clow Reed, and the teacher he had met with Tres, Professor Seishiro Sakurazuka.

"Misaki Takahashi" became another Growlithe. "Konata Izumi" became a Fearow and at last,

"Tamaki Nightroad,"

"GROWLITHE!"

The happy blonde slid into his seat nest to Subaru.

The happy brothers congratulated him.

The last student, "Black Star,' became the last Ekans.

Subaru looked at the table where an empty golden plate was sitting in front of him. Oh was he hungry.

Clow Reed slowly stood up. "Welcome back. Or Welcome for the first time. There is much to be said but let it wait for dinner to end. So please, tuck in."

And with that plates and dishes of food appeared on the table. Subaru felt his mouth watering as he quickly scooped up as mush as he could. So many delicious things to eat. It all tasted so good.

"Oh that does look good," Subaru glanced behind him to see the shikigami Grell leaning over to look at his food.

"Can't you have any?"

"If I wanted to get fat, I could,"

Subaru didn't quite know what to say to that, so he continued to eat his food.

"Well I hope you cute little Growlithes are ready to help us win the House Cup. We haven't won it in a long time. That Vincent has become unbearable."

Subaru glanced at the dark looking shikigami. He couldn't imagine that Vincent could be unbearable about anything. He seemed like the very, very silent type.

"Are you scared of Vincent?" asked another of the new first years, Ritsuka Aoyagi. He had mid length black hair. From out of his hair were black cat ears. He had sad brown eyes.

His cute look didn't stop Grell from glaring at the poor thing with his own fierce yellow ones. "I am not afraid of him," Grell turned away from Ritsuka.

Once desert came the talk at the table turned to family.

"I'm half and half. My mom is a witch and my dad is a muggle," said Ritsuka.

Everyone waited for a moment. Tamaki cleared his throat.

"So how'd you get the ears," he pointed to his own head.

The cat eared boy tugged on one of his ears thoughtfully. Finally he shrugged and grabbed another tart.

Tamaki nodded. "What about you Yuki?"

The meek silver haired boy smiled at everyone. "Well my grandmother raised me. But everyone thought I was a muggle forever. They were all so happy when I got my letter. My grandmother was so happy she bought me my Squirtle."

A little ways down Sakura was talking to Uryu about classes.

"I do hope we get started right away," she said her green eyes were full of excitement.

The dark haired boy nodded. "You'll start with small things. There going to focus on getting your wands to take form. If they haven't already."

"Yes I hear everyone's is different. Mine already has it's shape,"

"Really?" Uryu said.

Subaru now completely full looked up at the teacher's table again. Tres was drinking from his goblet and that female professor was talking to Headmaster Clow Reed.

"Um, Uryu," Subaru asked the older Nightroad boy. "What is her name again?"

Uryu looked up. "Oh that's Professor Yuko Ichihara. She is in charge of our house."

"I see," He looked at the professor he had met before Professor Seishiro Sakurazuka he was talking to a very pale man. He had black hair that went down to his neck. He also had large green eyes with two green lines running from his eyes down his face. Also on the left side of his head was what looked like some kind of helmet. Or half a helmet. It was just on the one side of his head and there seemed to be a kind of horn sticking out of it.

The large green eyes turned to him for just a moment and Subaru felt his hands burn.

"Ow!" cried Subaru waving his hands.

"You all right?" asked Uryu.

"Yeah, whose that professor talking to Professor Sakurazuka?"

"Oh that's Professor Ulquiorra Schiffer, he teaches potions. But everyone knows he's after Seishiro's job,"

"What does Sakurazuka teach?"

"Dark Arts. Professor Schiffer been after that job for years,"

Subaru watched the green eyed professor for a bit but he never looked back and his hands didn't sting anymore.

Eventually the deserts disappeared and Clow Reed stood up again. At once the hall was silent.

"Just a few words before we turn in for the night." His glasses flashed in the light of the hall. A simple note to the first years, and some of older ones as well," he smiled as his eyes darted to two red haired twins. "The forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. There are creatures that dwell in there that one would not want to encounter in day or night.

I have also been asked by our caretaker, Mr. Sebastian Michaelis," Clow gestured to a man standing by the doorway. He wore a black butler suit. And neat black hair that was a bit long in the front. He smiled at the students that turned to look at him. "to remind all of you that magic is not to be used in the hallways in-between classes.

Also Quidditch tryouts will be held at the start of the second week of this term. And one last thing. The third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone. Note that trespassing will result in certain death."

There was a heavy silence at these words.

"Is he serious?" asked Subaru to no one in particular.

"Must be," whispered Uryu back. "Strange though. He didn't even tell us prefects." The dark haired boy frowned as he pushed up his glasses.

"That is it. Please let us head off to bed, you all have busy days ahead. Once again welcome back," He bowed to the students then sat back down to talk to the female professor, Yuko.

The first years followed their prefect, Uryu, through the hallways of the school. If Subaru hadn't been so sleepy he probably would of enjoyed the castle a little bit more. There were lots of pictures that were moving around hopping from one frame to another. And staircases that also moved around changing what floors that they led to.

Just then laughter could be heard echoing through the halls.

Uryu glared. "Show yourself!"

"Oh your always so cold towards me. We haven't seen each other since the end of last term. Aren't you happy to see me."

Glowing green eyes peeked out from behind a painting.

Uryu sighed. "How have you been, Undertaker?"

"Its always lonely in the summer. No bodies running around,"

The Undertaker appeared before them completely. He sat in the air his legs crossed. He wore a long gray coat that was clearly to big for him. The sleeves hid his hands completely. He also had long gray hair that hid most of his face just a glowing green eye peeking out at them. On top of the gray hair was a small black hat. He smiled at all of them. "But look at all the cute little ones. Have no fear young ones. If you do die here, I'll take the greatest care of your body," After saying these words green flames appeared. Once they had died out the Undertaker was holding a large scythe.

The frightened first years did their best to all hide behind Uryu.

"Enough Undertaker. Be gone!"

With a wave and a terrifying chuckle the Undertaker suddenly vanished.

Adjusting his glasses again Uryu led them forward again. "I wouldn't worry to much about him. If he causes you any trouble just get Vincent, or you might get to know him as the Bloody Barron. He'll put the Undertaker in his place."

At long last they had reached their destination. They stood in front of a large painting of a beautiful woman. She had fair skin and pointy ears and glowing green eyes. She was tying up her hair. Her green eyes looked at all of them she sighed. "Password?"

"Bankai' said the prefect.

She nodded and the portrait opened up revealing a doorway.

"That was the common room password. Please don't forget it." They all followed him inside. It was a cozy looking place. Lots of comfy looking chairs a nice warm fireplace. Uryu pointed the way to the girls and boys dormitories. Tamaki and Subaru along with their fellow first year boys made their way to their dormitory.

They quickly changed into their pajamas and hopped into the cozy beds.

"Night Subaru," he heard Tamaki mutter.

"Night," Subaru muttered back.

Subaru had a strange dream that night. In the dream he was talking to Professor Sakurazuka who was telling him to transfer to Ekans at once.

"It's your destiny Subaru!"

Subaru found that he was holding the red and white ball. It was getting very heavy but he couldn't let it go for some reason.

"Professor I don't want to be in house Ekans!"

He could hear someone laughing at him. Laughing and laughing at him. He turned to see that orange haired boy Rufus Shinra.

"I told you Fair. Some wizard families are better then others. You should have listened to me,"

He turned to ask Professor Sakurazuka to help him but he wasn't there anymore. Instead it was the pale green eyed, Professor Schiffer. The green eyes froze Subaru in place. Then a flash of green light.

Subaru woke up in a cold sweat. Still sleep over took him once again. It was a dream that he wouldn't remember in the morning.

K Lots of characters that I introduced.

Grell-Kuroshitsuji

Vincent Valentine-Final Fantasy VII

William T Spears-Kuroshitsuji

Mia Fey-Phoenix Wright (I feel in love with the games not all that long ago....I am determined to put Edgewoth in here somewhere.)

Undertaker-Kuroshitsuji

Usagi Tsukino-Sailor Moon (I refuse to use the english names for Sailor Moon. NO WAY)

Akane Tendo-Ranma 1/2

Nate River AKA Near-DeathNote

Tenma Tsukamoto-School Rumble

Saya Otonashi-Blood +

Elena Toyouchi-Final Fantasy VII (That isn't her real last name by the way. As far as I know she dosen't have one so I gave her, her japanesse voice actor's last name instead.)

Edward Elric-Full Metal ALchamist

Ritsuka Aoyagi-Loveless

Rena // Legend of Twilight (I also gave her the last name of her voice actor cause she didn't have one)

Misaki Takahashi-Junjo Romantica

Konata Izumi-Lucky Star

Black Star-Soul Eater

Ulquiorra-Bleach

Sebastian Michaelis-Kuroshitsuji

OH i know alot of Kuroshitsuji characters. I'm sorry but they are such amazing characters that fit perfectly for the parts I want them to play. I also won't lie to you. The random students....I haven't seen most of those animes. lol I've seen Soul Eater nad Sailor moon and wat not but school rumble and lucky star...yeah haven't seen it. lol. Anyway. I'm gonna pass on introducing a charater this time. I'll make it up to you next chapter.

Sorry. Please remember to review....


	8. Ulquiorra Schiffer Potions Master

Chapter Eight-Ulquiorra Schiffer The Potions Master

"Where? Where was he?"

"There next to the handsome blonde boy,"

"The one wearing the gloves?"

The whispers followed Subaru from the moment he woke up. People were pointing and whispering about him wherever he went. It was very distracting. It was hard enough to get around the school he didn't need more distractions. The school had all kinds of tricks. Some stairs disappeared on certain days of the week some needed to be tapped in a certain place. Trick doors were everywhere as well. Also it was hard to remember where anything was because everything kept moving. People in pictures wouldn't stay in their own pictures. Suits of armor seemed to go on walks.

The ghosts and shikigami were helpful though. The ghost Mia Fey was always more then happy to point people in the right direction. Grell was happy to help as well but he wasn't as useful. He seemed to get lost as well, and if he did know where he was going he'd go threw a wall, in which you couldn't follow him anymore.

The Undertaker however was only out there looking for a good laugh. Little traps and jokes were set up just waiting for a student. You had to be on alert if you saw the Undertaker.

Slightly worse then the Undertaker was Sebastian. The seemingly kind caretaker was on the look out for trouble makers. He had a black cat with a yellow crescent moon on her forward that followed him around being his second pair of eyes. If she ever sensed trouble she would run off to find her master. In moments he would be there to reprimand the trouble makers.

Tamaki and Subaru had gotten on the wrong side of Sebastian on their first day. They had accidentally been trying to get in to the forbidden corridor on the third floor.

"Young masters," he said sneaking up behind them. "You do realize that this is the _forbidden_ third floor corridor that is _forbidden _to all students."

Luckily they were saved by Professor Seishiro who happened to be walking by at the time.

Once you did find the classes, they were a lot different then Subaru had expected. There was more to magic then just waving your wand. There were classes at night were you tracked the stars and learned the constellations. And there was a class outside in the greenhouses where they learned all about plants and herbs. The teacher was a kind woman named Erika Hikami. She had mid-length black hair. She was always in a kimono and was very sweet. On the first day of class she introduced the class to her plant Poke'mon, Gloom.

"Poke'mon can be plants too?" asked Subaru.

Tamaki nodded as he stared at the repulsive dark blue creature that was drooling on the teachers arm. The red bulbs at the top of its head were giving off a nauseating smell.

Professor Hikami just smiled at the students repulsed looks at her Gloom.

There was also a History of Magic class. It was a very boring class but everyone was too terrified to sleep during it. The teacher's name was Professor Sesshomaru. He had golden eyes and pale skin. Two magenta lines ran across each cheek. He also had long white hair with white bangs just barley hanging in front of his eyes hiding a purple crescent moon on his forehead. When he spoke his terrifying white fangs could be seen. He didn't have to say behave it was just something that you knew when you saw him. So you sat in silence listening to him read from the history book.

There was a Charms class as well. The teacher was a kind man. He was Professor Fai D Flourite. He was a tall blonde haired wizard with blue eyes and a kind smile. On the first day of class all the girls all fell in love with him.

"Welcome to charms, first years. I do hope we have lots of fun this year. My name is Professor Flourite, I'll be your charms teacher." He gave them all a big smile. In which all the girls in the class went "Awww"

It was hard not to be captivated by him. He was handsome and quite charming. He wore white robes with white fur trim. He looked like some kind of angel.

Professor Yuko Ichihara, despite her bored looking appearance was surprisingly strict. She was the Transfiguration teacher.

"The art of Transfiguration is not one to be fooled around with. For if you are not careful things could go terribly wrong." she told them.

With that she waved her hand over her desk turning it into a fox then turning it back.

"Of course," she said smiling at their wowed expressions, "that was advanced transfiguration that you won't be able to do for some time. Now-"

Then they took complicated notes for most of the class. Subaru's head was spinning by the end of the note taking.

"Now before class is through lets see if you can turn these matches into needles."

She handed each student a small box of matches.

Subaru sighed and glanced at his friend Tamaki, who was glaring at his box.

Much to the two friends effort they were unable to change there matches. However…

"Well done." they heard Professor Ichihara say. "See how Ms. Kinomoto's matches have completely turned into needles. There completely silver no matchstick pattern left on it or anything. And," she tested the tip of the needle. "its sharp." She smiled at the green eyed girl. "Good job,"

The class that Subaru had really been looking for was Defense Against the Dark Arts. And it did not disappoint. Professor Seishiro Sakurazuka really knew his stuff. He told them that just after last term he had gone to Transylvania to study vampires. He admitted to them that he had almost been bested by them as well.

"It turns out one of the simplest solution was garlic. So I always have some at hand. In fact I have some hanging in my office, in case they decide to come back for me. It's important to be protected wherever you go,"

"Are you afraid of vampires now?" asked Misaki Takahasi.

"Afraid of them?" Seishiro adjusted his glasses. "Not at all. In fact, I hope that vampire comes after me,"

He smiled at all of them and began his lesson.

In the end Subaru was glad to know that he wasn't behind at all. Even Tamaki who had grown up with wizards didn't have much of a head start. There was so much to learn.

He and Tamaki were sitting having breakfast. It was Friday, at last. Soon their first week of school would be over.

"What do we have today?" asked Subaru munching on his toast.

The blonde boy pulled out the schedule. "Hmm. Potions with House Ekans. They say Professor Ulquiorra favorites the Ekans house. Guess we'll see if that is true or not. He is head of House Ekans"

"Wish Ichihara favored us," Being in House Growlithe hadn't stopped the Transfiguration teacher from giving them a good deal of homework on their first week.

Subaru looked up as the many different birds flew into the dining hall. Subaru never received any mail. After all who would send him any?

Subaru just ignored the birds and continued to eat.

Before he could take another bite of his toast it was pulled away from him. His Pidgey starred at him, toast in its beak. Subaru blinked a couple of times as his fellow Growlithes chuckled at the scene.

His bird held out a leg, which had a small role of paper attached to it.

"Ah!" said Subaru retrieving the letter from his birds leg.

With a satisfied nod the bird flew off, the toast still secure in its beak.

Subaru unrolled the small piece of paper. In tiny, neat print was a short letter.

Subaru,

I have learned that you receive Fridays off. I request that you have tea with me this afternoon. You can tell me all about your first week of school. I will see you after your class.

Tres

Tamaki leaned over and read the note. "Oh may I come too?"

Subaru nodded. It would be good to have company. Tres made him a little nervous sometimes.

So after they had finished breakfast he and the other first year Growlithes made their way down to the down to the dungeons.

Subaru was starting to feel a little nervous. Something about that green eyed teacher made him nervous.

Professor Ulquiorra Schiffer entered the classroom once everyone had taken their seat. He wore robes of pure white with black trim around the edges. He starred at them with his emerald colored eyes before speaking to them.

"You are hear to learn the quite science that is Potions." he spoke quietly but every word could be heard. He had an amazing gift of keeping a class silent without putting any effort into it. "While there is no wand waving in this class I know many of you will feel that this class is unnecessary, however you will find that you are wrong. I am very good at weeding out trash. If you feel that my classes are unnecessary then by all means remove yourself from my presence." He walked across the room his footsteps making no sound. "I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even stop death in its tracks."

Tamaki leaned over. "Not that you need any of that, right Subaru," he whispered.

Subaru couldn't help but smile. Green eyes turned their way. "Subaru Fair," said the potions master. "Do you have something to say?"

"No, sir," Subaru said quickly.

"Let me ask you something, Mr. Fair, what would you call an oxygenated fluid, breathable by humans, which allows a pilot's nervous system to synchronize with that of an Evangelion mecha. Often erroneously thought to stand for 'Link Connect Liquid', though Gainax states this is wrong."

Subaru blinked. WHAT? What was an Evangelion? And what was Gainax? He looked over at his blonde friend who looked just as clueless as he did. However that green eyes girl, Sakura had her hand up in the air.

"Don't know," said the professor. "Well lets try again shall we? A black liquid which grants various, apparently permanent abilities via skin contact?"

Still Subaru didn't know. Sakura did apparently. Her hand still in the air.

Ulquiorra seemed unaware. "Still no answer. Well I'll give the famous Subaru Fair one last chance. A green liquid which can knock out anyone with weak spiritual power with one drop,"

Subaru felt dumb. "I don't know the answer to any of those. However," he glanced to the girl with her hand in the air still. It seemed that his professor hadn't noticed her. "I believe Sakura knows the answer."

A few of the Growlithes in the room laughed. Ritsuka gave him a nod of approval. Professor Schiffer was not impressed with this though.

"Five points from Growlithe, for your sass."

Subaru bowed his head. He hadn't been trying to be a smart ass. He just really had thought that his professor hadn't seen Sakura.

He heard some snickers. That's right they were also in class with the House Ekans, the laughter was coming from Rufus Shinra and his friends.

Tamaki patted him on the back. "Don't worry about it," he whispered.

Soon class was back on track and they paired up and began weighing ingredients for a basic potion to cure boils. He hovered around them watching them all carefully. He didn't seem to be particularly fond of anyone. Even Rufus he was being indifferent to.

All of a sudden Yuki Sohma let out a yelp. He had managed to melt down Ritsuka's cauldron into a blob and potion was spilling onto the floor. Everyone got on their stools to avoid the searing hot potion that was spilling onto the floor.

Ulquiorra pulled out his sword and with a flick of it, the potion was gone. He glared at the silver haired boy who had been badly burned by the cauldron's contents.

"Worthless trash," muttered Professor Schiffer. "Do you not know how to follow simple directions?" He turned his gaze on to Ritsuka.

The boy's cat ears flattened against his head, hopping that he wasn't going to be scolded next.

"take him to the hospital wing," he ordered.

"Yes sir!" Ritsuka quickly grabbed the burned Yuki and left the dungeon.

The potions master then turned towards Subaru. "You. Why didn't you stop him?"

"What?" Subaru said in surprise.

"Did you think you'd look better if he did it wrong?"

"No I-"

"Another five points from Growlithe,"

Subaru didn't know what to say. That was just so unfair! How was he supposed to stop Yuki from messing up.

At long last class was over and Subaru left the dungeons with a dark cloud over his head.

"Its not so bad, Subaru," said his friend patting him on the back. Hikaru and Karou loose points all the time, especially from Schiffer."

Still it just didn't seem fair that he was hated so much by that man.

Together the boys made their way outside. Tres lived out in the court yard at the edge of the forest. It was a neat little wooden house. You could see a vegetable garden growing just behind the house.

Subaru knocked on the door.

As soon as the door was opened Subaru was pounced on by a giant dog.

Tres appeared looking down at the door. His emotionless face watching the dog lick Subaru's face.

At last he finally called off the dog. "Houndoom enough," the dog looked up at went obediently to it's master's side.

Subaru sat up and wiped his face off from the dog slobber. Really, could a dog that terrifying be that friendly? The dog was all black except for three silver stripes along its back. It also had two horns sticking out of its head. And silver ringlets around each of its paws. Also it seemed to have a silver collar with a skull dangling form it.

"Welcome Subaru," said Tres stepping back to allow him and Tamaki inside.

It was a small cozy place. A table with a few chairs in one corner, a bed in another. The kitchen in another. Tamaki and Subaru each took a seat at the table as Tres poured them each a cup of tea.

"This is Tamaki Nightroad." Subaru said introducing the two.

Tres' brown eyes looked up at the blonde. "Another Nightroad?"

Tamaki looked down at his cup.

II've spent a good amount of my life, keeping your twin brothers away from the forest."

Tamaki smiled weekly and sipped his tea.

They ate silently. Tres had made some sandwiches for lunch. Still it was a bit of an awkward silence.

"Subaru!" said Tamaki rather loudly. "I bet Tres would love to hear about your first week."

"Well," began Subaru glancing over at Tres who seemed not to care either way, if he heard it or not.

Once Subaru had finished, Tres set down his tea cup. "That Sebastian," he said. "you better watch out for his cat. Every time I go to the castle, she follows me. I'm ninety present sure he puts her up to it. As for Professor Schiffer, its not something I would worry about. He's not to fond of any of the students."

"But he really seems to hate me,"

"Negative. You must be imagining things,"

Subaru sighed. His eyes caught sight of a newspaper article that was laying on the table.

**GRINGOTSS BREAK-IN**

**Investigations continue into the break in that happened the thirty-first of July. While the Digimon of the bank still claim that nothing had been stolen from the vault. **

"**I assure you," claimed Digimon bank manager, Myotismon. "The vault had been emptied earlier that day. And no I won't tell you what was in their so you can all stop asking me."**

**Several other Digimon claim as well that the vault had been emptied earlier that day.**

"**Please your making to big deal of all of this," Myotismon continued. "This is the first time the bank has ever been robbed, and they didn't even get anything. So if you would please all relax, this bank is still in very good capable hands**.

"Tres!" Subaru said suddenly grabbing the paper "We were at the bank that day! Maybe the robbery happened while we were there!"

"Negative," said Tres immediately.

"But it says that the vault was emptied earlier that day. You emptied that vault seven hundred and thirteen that day,"

"Purely coincidence." Tres said.

Subaru frowned but didn't push the subject.

As he and Tamaki made their way back to the castle Subaru thought more about the robbery. It couldn't be just a coincidence. There had to some kind of connection. What was in that package that Tres had taken out that day? And why did someone want to steal it?

Tres always answered questions he didn't want to talk about very quickly. He did it then and when they talked about Ulquiorra. Did Tres know something about the potions master that to tell him?

Okay another chapter done. I know its shorter then the last one my apologies. Still I got to introduce new teachers! Three new teachers. Yippy!

Okay so I was a little fail last chapter I missed a few.

The sorting….poke'ball was Mewtwo in case you didn't know. Mewtwo is from Poke'mon.

And the portrait guardian for House Growlithe was a Blood Elf from WoW (World of Warcraft) yes I know I'm a nerd. FOR THE HORDE!!!! .

Okay the new characters.

Luna (the cat)-Sailor Moon

Sesshomaru-InuYasha

Erika Hikami-Poke'mon (Once again this one didn't have a last name so I gave her, her voice actors. Also Erika is the guy leader from the Kanto(?) region. She has the rainbow badge.

Fai D. Flourite-Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle

Oh and Ulquiorra's questions were real anime stuffs. I'll give three internets to anyone who gets the answers. Lol.

That's all. Now As promised I owe you two character reasoning's. So I'll do Clow Reed and Yuko Ichihara.

I picked Clow Reed for Dumbledore without a moments hesitation. I needed someone wise and powerful. Who better fits that position then the wise Clow Reed. While we never saw him in action we were always told of how great he was. And I think if Aizen ever ran into Clow Reed he'd be a little scared….maybe….well in my honest opinion I think Aizen could explode Clow Reed. Maybe. Its hard to say. Anime character show down time! Anyway… once I had Clow Reed I decided that McGonagall had to be Yuko. McGonagall was someone who believed in Dumbledore with all her heart. And Yuko in XXXHolic admires her Clow Reed. Even though he has been dead for sometime when we meet her, what we do know that they had a special bond.

So at least I can give Yuko and Clow the time together we never got to read about. I'll try eventually add some fan service in here at some point. Mmmm fan service. It's the perfect chance to do so. After all once I make it to book six we get a little Saya from Blood + and Tamaki action…..hmmm I don't know I feel about that…. Well anyway Tres is next chapter!


	9. The Three Beasts

Chapter Nine-The Three Beasts

Subaru never imagined that he could hate someone so much. Rufus Shinra seemed determined to make his school life miserable. Still, he only had to deal with house Ekans during potions class. Yet, even that was to much to hope for.

Tamaki read the note on the bulletin board. "We have flying lessons with Ekans starting tomorrow,"

Subaru sighed. "Great, just wanted I always wanted, to make a fool of myself on a broomstick."

"You never know," said Tamaki turning away from the board. "You might me great!"

Subaru rolled his eyes. That was doubtful.

"Besides. Shinra is always going on about how great he is at Quidditch. Now we get to see if its just all talk,"

Rufus did talk about Quidditch a lot. He was quite upset that first years couldn't play on the house team. Always telling great stories that ended with him narrowly escaping muggle eyes. Although Ritsuka talked about Quidditch a lot as well. By the sounds of it he grew up on a broom stick. Even Tamaki told wild stories about flying back at his home.

There were a few who couldn't give two hoots about flying classes. Misaki yawned at all the talk about flying. Saying it seemed quite boring to him.

"Boring!" cried Tamaki one night in the common room.

The green eyed boy shrugged and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. It doesn't seem all that exciting to me."

His blue eyed friend just starred at his other roommate. His jaw hanging open slightly.

Yuki had never been on a broomstick and felt that his life would be longer if things stayed that way. Subaru too, felt that way. Yuki seemed to have enough problems on the ground it was best he shouldn't stray from it.

Sakura seemed to be just as worried about flying as Yuki. This wasn't something you could just learn from a book. So she and Yuki spent as many hours as they could reading up on different techniques to help them stay safe.

Although it was getting a bit irritating. On the day of their flying lessons Sakura was reading out loud to them tips from a book she found about broom safety. Thankfully the flying Poke'mon flew in cutting her tips short. He hadn't received any letters since Tres' letter. Not that he expected. Rufus seemed to have noticed though. He was always getting sweets and packages form home.

This mourning, however, Yuki had received a package this time. It wasn't a large package but he was happy to have it all the same. He quickly tore open the small box and pulled out its contents.

"What have you got there Yuki?" asked Misaki.

The silver haired boy smiled and held out, It was a small pink circular jewel.

"What is it?" asked Subaru.

Yuki smiled. "It's a Shikon jewel."

Tamaki's eyes went wide. "A Shikon jewel? Yuki do you know how rare those are? They are practically impossible to find,"

Yuki smiled happily at them all. "My grandmother sent it to me for good luck, cause of the flying classes and all."

Tamaki leaned over the table to check the authenticity of the jewel. "What kind of family do you have that just buys a rare gem out of the blue, for no reason?"

Yuki just shrugged. It wasn't often that people paid him much attention.

"What have we got here" a pale hand reached over and snatched away the pink jewel.

"Ah! Please give that back Rufus," cried Yuki.

The orange haired boy stepped back from the table. "Is this real?" asked Rufus looking at the pink gem.

"Give it back Shinra!" demanded Subaru. Tamaki also standing up.

Rufus looked up at the two surprised. His two bodyguards were back at the Ekans table. He glared at the two boys.

"Is there a problem?"

All heads turned to Professor Yuko. She had her arms crossed giving them all a lazy smile.

"No problem here, professor," said Rufus tossing the gem to Subaru.

With that he turned around going back to his own table.

Subaru handed the pink gem back to Yuki.

"Thanks," the violet eyed boy muttered.

Yuko looked at the boys. "All you need is more confidence in your self, Mr. Sohma," with that she to walked away.

"She's right Yuki," said Tamaki taking his seat.

Yuki just looked sadly at his Shikon jewel.

After breakfast the first years of Growlithe and Ekans made their way outside for their first flying lessons. They walked a good distance from the castle where they saw twenty broomsticks lined up and a teacher waiting for them.

She wore pink robes and had blonde hair that was tied up blonde bangs hanging at the sides. She adjusted her glasses. "Hurry up!" she called to them.

Each student went beside a broom stick. They gave their new teacher wary glasses she seemed strict. Maybe it was that whip in her hands. Subaru and Tamaki exchanged nervous glances.

"My name is Professor Quistis Trepe. That's all you need to know, now lets get started. Now first thing first. Hold out your hand above your broom and all you have to say is 'up'." She held out her hand out where her own broom stick was laying. "Up!" she said. The broom shot right into her hand. "Simple. Now you all try it,"

Subaru slowly put his gloved hand out and took a deep breath. He could do this.

"Up!"

Much to his surprise the broomstick flew into his hand.

"Well done Fair," said the flying coach.

Subaru smiled at her. Tamaki and Rufus also had brooms in their hands as well. Tamaki gave him an approving nod. Subaru watched the others try and get their brooms into their hands.

Sakura's was rolling around on the ground and Yuki's wasn't moving at all. At long last, everyone had there brooms in their hands.

Next Professor Trepe showed them how to mount their brooms and then the proper was to take off.

"Now when I blow my whistle you will all get on your brooms and hover just a few feet off the ground and come straight back down. Ready Three. Two."

However poor Yuki who was nervous and jumpy hopped on his broom and took off before Professor Trepe even had a chance to say one.

"Mr. Sohma! Get down here now!"

Yuki however kept rising higher and higher in the air. He had his eyes squeezed shut and he was gripping the broom handle tightly. Then it seemed to everyone who was watching from below that Yuki had passed out. He suddenly slipped sideways and fell to the ground.

Everyone gave out a shriek as he hit the ground. Their teachers face was pale as she ran to where Yuki was laying quite still on the ground. The broomstick falling to the ground finally.

"It's a broken wrist." the teacher said at last. She sighed as she picked up the unconscious boy. "Listen here, I'm taking this boy to the hospital wing. While I'm gone you will all stay here with your feet on the ground. If one of you even thinks about going in the air, you'll be out of here faster then you can say Quidditch."

With that she quickly carried Yuki away.

Sakura clutched her broom tightly. "I can't believe that was only a broken wrist,"

Rufus chuckled as he picked something up from the ground. "Did you see his face? So much for all his good luck," he tossed Yuki's pink jewel into the air and caught it again.

"Shut up Rufus," said one of the Growlithe students, Souseiseki. She glared at him with her two different colored eyes. Green and red.

"Didn't know Yuki was your type." laughed a nasty Ekans girl, Lust. She pushed Souseiseki from behind knocking off her blue hat. "Can't say I like your taste." Lust ran a black gloved hand threw her thick black hair.

Subaru watched Rufus toss the Shikon jewel up again.

"Give that here Shinra" he said at last.

"Hmm? You want this Fair?" he pocketed the pink gem. "Then you'll have to come and get it." With that he hopped onto his broomstick and flew up to the treetops. "Come on Fair! Are you scarred?"

Subaru glared at the other boy. Quickly he hopped onto his own broom.

"Wait!" cried Sakura grabbing onto his arm, her green eyes. "You can't. Madame Trepe told us not to fly! You'll get in big trouble!"

Subaru ignored her. If he let Rufus Shinra bully him around now then he'd do it threw all his years here at Hogwarts. He would not back down.

Ignoring Sakura's warnings he took off on his own broom stick. His eye's widened. This was a fantastic feeling. He felt so free. The sky. This truly felt like this was a place that he belonged.

He shook his head. There were more important matters at hand. Rufus looked a little nervous now. Subaru was a better flyer then anyone could have imagined. Rufus also just realized he was very alone up here. No Reno or Rude up here to help him. Rufus' eyes narrowed as he calculated the situation.

"Give it here, or I'll knock you of your broom!" Subaru shouted. With that he soared straight towards Rufus.

Just barley dodging the attack Rufus distanced himself from Subaru. His face was paler then normal. "Fine! If you want it so bad then catch!"

He threw the jewel as far as he could.

Subaru not even thinking twice soared after it. The jewel, to him, seemed to be falling in slow motion. He reached out his gloved hand to catch the small pink treasure. His fingers wrapped around the small gem. Yuki's treasure was safe. His toes brushed the grass. With a surprise he looked down. He was a lot closer to the ground then he had thought.

All of a sudden he heard cheering. Looking up he saw Growlithes running towards him. Tamaki in the lead. "Amazing Subaru!"

Subaru got of the broom joining the group of cheering Growlithes. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a disgruntled looking Rufus also dismounting and joining the other students of house Ekans.

"Subaru Fair!"

Subaru felt his heart stop. Walking up to them was Professor Yuko Ichihara. Her black robes fluttering in the breeze. Her expression was hard to read but Subaru was sure he was in trouble. She stopped in front of the once happy group.

"Follow me Mr. Fair," she said turning around.

"It wasn't his fault Professor," said Souseiseki pleadingly.

"Yeah it was Shinra who started it all," Tamaki tried to explain.

Yuko seemed not to be hearing any of them, she continued to walk ahead.

Subaru glanced back at his fellow Growlithes. They looked crestfallen. Just behind them was House Ekans silently celebrating their victory.

Subaru sighed and followed his professor b back into the castle. She said nothing to him. He just starred at her black hair that swayed from side to side as she walked.

Was he going to be expelled? Oh, he didn't want to go back to live with Shinku and Jun. Maybe he could stay with Tres and be his assistant and take care of the grounds with him. It would be heartbreaking to watch all his friends become great wizards with out him.

Professor Ichihara stopped in front of a classroom. She opened the door.

A surprised looking Professor Fai Flourite looked at her. He suddenly smiled. "Yuko-Chan!"

She frowned at him. "Excuse me Professor Flourite may I-"

He waved a hand at her. "No need to be so formal Yuko-Chan. You can call me Fai-Kun,"

"I do, when students aren't around. Try and be professional in front of the students please," she said exasperated.

"Okay okay,"

Subaru could hear the students in Fai's class giggling at the scenario. If he wasn't in so much trouble he probably would of thought it was funny too.

"Well what can I do for you then, Professor Ichihara?" He gave her a warm smile his blue eyes sparkling in the light of the classroom.

"I need to see Lelouch Lamperouge, please,"

"Of course." Blue eyes turned back to the class. "Lelouch-Kun, you heard her. Off with Professor Ichihara,"

"Professor?" asked a dark haired boy appearing from the classroom. He looked curiously over at Subaru his violet eyes analyzing him,"

"Follow me please," she said leading them into an empty classroom.

"Professor?" Asked Lelouch again. "What is going on?"

"I have good news!" she said. Subaru had never seen Yuko like this. Her eyes were wide with excitement. Her brown eyes shining.

Lelouch tilted his eyes to the side. "Oh?"

"I have found you a seeker!"

Violet eyes also lit up! "Really?" He looked down at Subaru really analyzing him now. "Yes! He's perfect. He's the perfect build for one too."

"He caught that thing in his hand from a fifty foot drop! Was that your first time on a broomstick Fair?"

Subaru nodded. Was he not in trouble?

"First time on a broomstick!" she smiled at the boys. "Dino Nightroad couldn't have done it!"

Lelouch smiled. "Have you ever seen a Quidditch game Fair?" he asked.

Subaru shook his head.

"Mr. Lamperouge is captain of the Growlithe Quidditch team."

"He'll need a decent broom, professor,"

"Of course. I'll talk to Headmaster Reed and see if we can't bend that first year rule. We have to do better then last year. Crushed against Ekans. I couldn't face Professor Schiffer for weeks." she bowed her head at the memory.

Lelouch nodded. "I will make sure I train him into the best seeker this school has ever seen!"

Yuko smiled again. "Good! Now Fair, I want to hear that your training hard. After all I'm not punishing you, so work hard!"

Subaru nodded. "Of course."

Yuko clapped her hands together. "This all the work of hitsuzen. After all, your father was an excellent Quidditch player too,"

Tamaki shook Subaru in excitement. "Seeker! Are you serious!" They were at the dinner table. Subaru was trying to eat but at the moment was being violently shaken. "First years never are on the house team. You must be the youngest seeker in-"

"a century" Subaru said.

"Hey now!"

"Don't kill our new seeker,"

Tamaki looked up at his twin brothers, releasing his grip on Subaru.

"Well done," said Hikaru taking a seat across from them. He began scooping potatoes on a plate. "Lamperouge just told us,"

"We're on the team too," said Kaoru sitting beside his twin. "We're beaters,"

"Captain is really excited about this," Hikaru said thoughtfully. "You must be really something Subaru,"

Karou nodded. "We haven't won since Dino left,"

"Karou! Hikaru!" called a voice. A blonde boy with crystal blue eyes ran up to them. He was the twins good friend Hanabusa Aido. "Guys! Come here!"

The twins shrugged and got up following their friend. "Don't eat my food, Tamaki. I'm coming back for it," warned Hikaru.

Unfortunately for Subaru and Tamaki the twins were replaced by a nasty threesome.

Rufus stepped up to their table. "Last meal, Fair? They sending you back home on the train after this?"

"You sure are braver now that you have your friends with you,"

The long haired one Reno smiled at the comment.

"I can take you any time, Fair."

"Name the time and place,"

"Tonight at midnight. Wizard's duel,"

"Fine!" said Tamaki. "I'm his second!"

Rufus looked over at his body guards. "I choose, Rude,"

Tamaki nodded. "Fine,"

"Tonight at midnight. In the trophy room," with that the three walked away.

Subaru looked over at his blonde friend. "What's a wizards duel?"

Tamaki placed more chicken on his plate. "It's what it sounds like. A duel. Although neither of you can do much magic yet. So it won't be very exciting. Just wave your wand and see what happens. Last resort, just punch him in the face."

Subaru sighed.

"Excuse me,"

Sakura sat down in front of them.

Tamaki glared at her. "Can we help you?"

"I couldn't help over hearing you, but I must insist that you not do this. You mustn't go wandering around the school at night. You'll get in trouble and it's against the rules. Just think of all the points you'll loose Growlithe if your caught. It's really selfish of you,"

"And your really annoying," said Tamaki continuing to eat his food.

Sakura glared at the blue eyes boy. With out saying another word she left the table.

For the rest of the night Tamaki was giving Subaru tips on what to do in certain situations. Still Subaru wasn't feeling to sure about this anymore. Breaking another rule today didn't seem like such a good thing to do.

Subaru and Tamaki just waited for Ritsuka and Misaki to fall asleep. Yuki still hadn't returned from the hospital wing yet.

"Half past eleven," whispered his friend in the darkness. "We better get going,"

With that two snuck out of their dormitories and crept into the common room. It was silent in the empty room. The two boys as quickly and silently as they could made for the other side of common room.

"I can't believe you're going to do this,"

With a jump the boys looked behind them.

Sakura was holding a lamp, and wearing what Subaru had to assume was a very frilly pink robe. She giving them a disapproving look.

"You?" hissed Tamaki. "Go back to bed,"

"I almost told your brother, Uryu. He's a prefect. He would have put a stoop to this," she said knowingly. She placed the lamp down on one of the tables in the common room.

Tamaki scowled at her. Subaru too couldn't believe that someone could be so infuriating.

"Come on," said Subaru pulling his friend towards the portrait door.

Sakura wasn't giving up though, she followed them. "Please see reason. You'll get in trouble. Just think of all the points you'll loose Growlithe if you're caught."

"Go away!" snarled the blonde.

"Fine," she said glaring at the both of them. "But if you get sent home tomorrow, don't say I didn't warn you,"

She turned around to back the way she came. "Oh no!"

The two boys turned around. The Blood Elf on the picture frame was gone.

"What am I going to do?" she asked them her green eyes becoming watery.

"That's none of our business, we have places to be." said Tamaki.

"Well you can't just leave me here!"

"Its your own fault you followed us," snapped the blonde.

"Well, you shouldn't be sneaking out at night!" she retorted.

"Oh thank goodness!" came a another voice.

The three of them turned to look at the new voice, "Yuki?"

"I've been out here for hours I couldn't remember the new password."

Subaru sighed. At this rate they were going to be late.

"Ho! How's your arm Yuki?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, good!" he showed them. "Madame Kikyo fixed up in like a minute."

"Great." said Subaru. "Well we have someplace to be, so,"

"Wait!" cried Yuki his violet eyes wide in panic. "Please don't leave me here. That Vincent fellow has been by here four times. Please, don't leave me here,"

Tamaki looked at his watch. He shrugged at Subaru.

"Fine. Everyone come on,"

The four first years quickly but silently ran through the halls of the castle. Surprisingly they didn't run into anyone or anything. No shikigami, no ghosts, no Luna and no Sebastian. They made it to the trophy room without being spotted and right on time. Rufus wasn't there yet.

So they waited.

Tamaki starred at his watch. "He's late. Maybe he chickened out."

Subaru nodded. Maybe.

"There, there, Luna. Just sniff them out."

All four of them looked up with terrified eyes. Sebastian!

Fast as they were able they hid behind a case. They just needed to slowly and quietly make it to the door without being caught.

"That's it Luna, you can find them. Young Shinra said they would be here."

Subaru could see the tall, pale man enter the room. His scarlet eyes carefully searching the room for the intruders.

Slowly they were able to make it threw the door. Unfortunately it was just more of the trophy room. This part was filled with suits of armor. There was another door at the end of the room though.

They could still here Sebastian talking to his cat, Luna.

"This way," whispered Subaru pointing to the door.

Just then Yuki let out a squeak and tripped over his own robes, falling into a suit of armor. With an unbelievably loud noise, they just ran. Tamaki helped the silver haired boy out of the armor and they booked it to the door.

There was absolutely no way that Sebastian hadn't heard that noise. Subaru was sure that, that cat was hot on their heals.

They just ran. After making a few turns and one secret passageway they ran into an empty classroom. And locked the door. Subaru leaned against the door, breathing heavily.

"Charms classroom," panted Tamaki looking around. "That's far away from the trophy room,"

"I told you not to go out!" hissed the green eyed girl. "I told you! Rufus set you up! You know that right! He set you up,"

Ignoring her, "We've got to get back to Growlithe tower."

The other three nodded in agreement.

Cautiously they left the classroom. No Luna. No Sebastian.

"Oh, my. What have we hear?"

"Undertaker," whispered Subaru.

"Little first years should not be out of bed," he said shaking a finger at them. "Tell Sebastian I should,"

"No please don't" pleaded Subaru.

"But it would be such a good laugh, to see you all getting scolded." he chuckled at the thought. One green eye, peeking out from his long silver bangs, the emerald colored eye shined in the darkness.

"Please," pleaded Sakura,

"We don't have time for this," growled Tamaki. "The longer we stay here the longer that gives someone else to find us," he swatted at the Undertaker. "Move!"

The Undertaker floated away from the hand. "I see how it is," he smiled grew wider. "OH SEBASTIAN! I FOUND STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" he then laughed loudly and hysterically at their horrified faces.

Covering their ears they took off again.

"We're done for!" said Tamaki pulling on the locked door, their only exit and their only means for escape.

Sakura pushed up her sleeves. "Move over!" pulling out a necklace she wore around her neck she spoke. "Key of the Star. With powers burning bright. Reveal the staff. And shine your light! Release!"

The necklace turned into a pink staff with a yellow star at the top. Sakura's wand!

"I call upon the power of my star. Ancient forces, near and far The Lock transform all your might and draw your power from my light! Star Card!"

From the wand came a lock with two little white wings.

A small click was heard. Sakura nodded as the lock disappeared. "Come on," she said to them as she opened the door.

"How did you-"asked Tamaki.

"Shhh!" everyone whispered at him.

All four first years put their ears to the door and listened carefully.

They heard the footsteps of Sebastian stop at their door. "Undertaker," they heard him say. "You found the students?"

The Undertaker was still chuckling to himself. "Yes," he finally said.

"Well," said the man carefully. "where are they?"

"Hmm?" there was a pause. "I don't know. I was laughing so hard, I lost sight of them. They really did give me a good laugh. You should've seen their faces Sebastian." he began to chuckle again at the thought.

An aggravated sigh came from Sebastian. "Very well. Luna lets go. They shouldn't have gotten to far,"

Sebastian's foot steps faded away.

Sakura sighed. "He thinks this door is locked. We should be safe,"

He turned around to see where they were.

Three pairs of eyes were looking back.

Much to Subaru's surprise as much as everyone else, they were not in a room. They were in a corridor. The forbidden third floor corridor. Here was the reason.

Three angry looking dog like creatures were living here.

One was all blue with a white snout. It had white ribbons wrapped around its side and long flowing purple fur coming out from its neck. It rose its head up to glare at the intruders. The next one was had long brown fur. It has a metal star shape on its face. The top points were yellow while the bottom were red. Two metal fangs came from its mouth as well. It blinked at them while slowly showing more of the silver fangs. The last one was yellow with black stripes. It also seemed to be wearing a metal mask. It was gray and silver but did not help in hiding two terrifyingly long fangs. The three pairs of eyes starred down at the four students.

Subaru at once realized that they were only still alive because they had taken these beasts by surprise. That surprise was quickly wearing off and they were looking more and more like a tasty snack to these creatures.

Subaru quickly reached for the handle opened the door. The four terrified students ran out as fast as they could quickly closing the door behind them. They just ran. Ran back to the safety of the dormitories.

At last they were standing in front of the picture frame, where thankfully the Blood Elf was back.

Her glowing green eyes looked down at them. "Where have you all been? You do know its after hours right?"

Ignoring her Subaru quickly said the password. With a shrug from the guardian the picture frame flew open along them to stumble inside. For a good while the four just sat in the chairs of the common room. Just breathing heavily and trying to get their heads to focus again.

At last Tamaki finally spoke. "What are they doing keeping things like that locked up in a school!"

Yuki looked paler then normal and just starred wide eyed at Tamaki.

Sakura stood up angrily. "Do you use your eyes?"

"Excuse me?"

"Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

Tamaki crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side slightly. "Well I'd assume the floor. You see I wasn't concerned with the floor or what the beasts might be standing on. For you see, I was more worried about the three heads that might rip me to shreds,"

She sighed. "They dogs were standing on a trapdoor! It's obviously guarding something,"

She adjusted her pink frilly robe and walked towards the girl dormitories. "Now I hope your all pleased with yourselves. Thanks to you, we might have all been killed, or worse, expelled." Her green eyes grew fearful at the thought. She shook her head to chase away the nasty thought at being expelled. "Now excuse me. I'm going to bed,"

Tamaki let his arms fall to his side as she left. "You'd think we dragged her along."

Subaru nodded. However, Sakura had brought up a good point. If those three dogs were standing on a trapdoor then perhaps he knew where that tiny package from vault seven hundred and thirteen was now. After all Tres had said that the only place safer then Gringotts was Hogwarts.

A/N Okay you know the drill by now right? New character time!

Quistis Trepe-Final Fantasy VIII

Souseiseki-Rozen Maiden

Lust-Full Metal Alchemist

Lelouch Lamperouge-Code Geass

Hanabusa Aido-Vampire Knight

Kikyo-InuYasha

I've never seen Code Geass, and I'm not going to lie. I really don't want to. I've seen it playing on Adult Swim on Saturdays, I think. I mean it looks a little intresting. But I'm not to in to animes like that. Well to get to the point. If someone could send me something about his character personality that would be great. Otherwise I'm going to wing it. He seems like an unhappy person. Well I'll do what I can with him and try to do some research on him.

So its time to explain why I picked Tres for the role of Hagrid. Well, at first I wanted someone the complete opposite of Hagrid. I wanted someone responsible and you know kinda cool. Let me tell you right now how much I regret my choice. As each chapter goes by I slam my head in to the keyboard and go WHY? Subaru will never get information out of Tres. Tres would never go and get a illegal dragon. Well I'll figure it out. What happened was, when I was thinking about who should be Hagrid my mind went to the part where Hagrid and Harry meet and Hagrid knocks down the door. My brain then went, OH MAN it would be sooooooo cool if Tres from Trinity Blood filled that door with bullet holes. Then I went…..yeah…… and there it was. I'll make it all work somehow. Anyway. Please leave a review. Also next will be Aizen and Gin.

One more thing. For Sakura and using The Lock card, I am well aware that The Lock card only locks things, and I had thought that there was The Key or something like that. But I looked and looked and couldn't find anything. So if you don't mind pretending that The Lock can also unlock things as well as lock them I would greatly appreciate it.


	10. The Rescue

Chapter Ten-Rescue

The first thing Subaru did was fill Tamaki in about the package that he and Tres had recovered from Gringotts. They then discussed what it could be. Tamaki seemed to know a great deal about valuable gems and jewels. They both decided it had to be dangerous as well if they were having three angry dogs guard it. However, with a package that small they needed more clues.

As far as Sakura and Yuki went. They were both perfectly happy not knowing what the dogs were hiding. Yuki didn't even want to speak about the incident again. Sakura was in fact not talking to them because of the incident.

Tamaki and Subaru felt that Sakura's silent treatment was a bonus in all of this. Both where eager for another midnight adventure.

It was at breakfast the morning after the adventure, when a large flock of birds flew in carrying a long thin package. Everyone watched the birds fly over the tables, all curious about who was going to receive the package, and what it contained.

Subaru too, watched the birds.

"Looks like it's one of Growlithes," said Tamaki as the birds flew over the table.

Subaru eyes widened in surprise as the birds dropped it right it in front of him. A letter also dropped on top of the parcel.

With a smile at his friend, Tamaki, he ripped open the letter;

This is your new Articuno2000. Please don't open this at the table. Lelouch Lamperouge will start your training tonight at seven out on the Quidditch field.

Yuko Ichihara

Tamaki smiled as he to read the letter.

"An Articuno2000?" he whispered. "Subaru that's the best racing broom out there,"

The two quickly left the great hall with the package in tow. He couldn't wait to open it,"

He felt someone pull the package out of his hands. "That's a broomstick," Rufus said tossing it back. "You're in trouble now Fair. First years aren't allowed to have broomsticks."

"It's not just any broomstick!" snapped the blonde. "It's a Articuno2000,"

Rufus' eyes went wide at the news.

"What did you say you had at home Shinra, a Rapidash260?" Tamaki looked over at Subaru. "Rapidashs are flashy but can't compare to the Legendary series,"

Turning a pale pink, "What would you know Nightroad?"

"We're not fighting are we?" asked a voice entering the hallway they were in. The light blue eyes of Professor Flourite inspected them carefully.

"Professor! Fair has a broomstick!"

Fai turned towards Subaru. "I know! I heard from Yuko-Chan. Special circumstances and all." He smiled at the two Growlithes. "What modal is it?"

Subaru smiled at Rufus' stunned face. "It's an Articuno2000 sir,"

"Hyuuuu," said the blonde professor, attempting to whistle. "That's impressive."

"Its all thanks to Rufus that I have it actually,"

"What," hissed Rufus.

"After all. If you hadn't stolen Yuki's Shikon Jewel and made me chase you I wouldn't be on the team,"

Professor Flourite chuckled. "Funny how things like that work out,"

Subaru and Tamaki said goodbye to the professor and made their way to the common room laughing.

"So I suppose you think this is a reward for breaking the rules?"

The two boys looked over to see Sakura. She frowned at both of them.

"I thought you weren't talking to us," said Subaru continuing to make his way to the dormitories.

Sakura frowned but didn't say anything else. She just walked past them both.

Both boys went into their dormitory. Quickly they tore off the packaging on the broomstick. Subaru didn't know a thing about broomsticks but he knew this one was special. It was a pale blue color. Long blue feathers were at the end of it along with the bristles of the broom. Articuno2000 was written in a darker blue at the handle. Subaru couldn't wait to try it out.

Seven slowly crept closer when he would be given a chance. Subaru left the castle a little early. There were hundreds of seats way up high so everyone could see what was going on up in the air. There were three large golden hoops at each end of the field also up high. He recalled Tamaki saying something about needing to score points threw the hoops.

He couldn't wait for Lamperouge. He wanted to try out his broom. He hopped on soaring to the tops of the hoops. Oh, this was even better then the school brooms. His broom seemed to move as soon as he thought it. He quickly soared around the stadium. Around the golden hoops, threw the golden hoops.

"Fair!'

Subaru looked down to see Lelouch waving at him. In one arm he was holding a crate. Subaru quickly landed in front of his instructor.

He gave Subaru a slight smile. "Very nice. Professor Ichihara said you were a natural. Well I'm only here to teach you the basics. Then you'll join team practices three times a week."

He placed the crate on the ground and opened it. Inside were four balls. Lelouch cleared his throat. "Well Quidditch is easy enough to understand. Every team has seven players on the field. There are three chasers, The chasers job is to score goals." He took the largest of the balls. A red one the size of a soccer ball. "This is called the Quaffle. The chasers pass this ball among themselves to score a goal in to the hoops. It's the keepers job to defend the hoops. Oh, that's me. I'm the keeper." He pointed to the two identical balls next. "Those are bludgers. They fly around the field attacking the other players. it's the beaters job to defend the other players. The Nightroad twins are more then enough to defend our team. No worries there."

"So three chasers, two beaters, one keeper, and one seeker. What does the seeker do?" asked Subaru.

"Ah!" Lelouch smiled. "You have a very important job. The seeker's job is to fly around the field and catch the golden snitch." He pointed to the smallest of the balls a tiny golden ball. "When the seeker catches the golden snitch the game is over and the seeker wins his team a hundred and fifty points. Most of the time the team that catches the snitch wins, but not always. That's why its important for the seeker to know just when to catch it and to do his best not to let the other teams seeker catch it."

"I see," said Subaru.

After the lesson they did a little bit of practicing.

"Well done Fair," said the excited upperclassman. They made their way back to the common room together. "The Quidditch cup will have our name on it this year. I bet you'll be better then Dino Nightroad,"

"Was he good?" asked Subaru. He had heard a lot about the older Nightroad brother.

"He was one of the greatest players I had ever seen. He could have played professionally for England but he went off to chase dragons." sighed Lelouch.

Between classes, homework and Quidditch practices, Subaru had been so busy he was shocked to find that he had been at Hogwarts for two months. He just felt so at home here. This place, as Professor Ichihara had said, was like a family. Grandpa Clow Reed who was wise and looked after all the children. Yuko Ichihara was like the mother of house Growlithe. Ulquiorra Schiffer was the grumpy uncle you always hoped would never show up to the family events. You had House Ekans, the cousins you hate, house Mew, the dorky cousins, and house Fearow, the slightly more tolerable cousins. Everyone in house Growlithe were like brothers and sisters.

He felt more at home here then he ever did at Uncle Jun's and Aunt Shinku's house.

It was Halloween morning. The whole castle smelled delicious. The smell of pumpkin pie and other mouth watering smells were everywhere.

"Good news class," said Professor Flourite entering the classroom.

Everyone quieted themselves to listen to the professor.

"I've decided that you are ready to make objects fly!"

The class cheered. Subaru was excited. He had been dying to do this since Professor Fai had made Yuki's Squirtle soar across the room.

"Remember it's the same basic formula for everyone, but everyone's will be a little different,"

The blue eyed professor put them into pairs. Subaru was paired with Ritsuka. Tamaki, however, was working with Sakura. Neither looked to happy with this arrangement. Together Subaru and Ritsuka attempted to make their feather hover a little. However, the only thing they had managed to do was set it on fire.

"Ack!" cried Ritsuka. Subaru quickly attempted to put it out with his hat.

Sakura watched Tamaki wave his wand muttering the spell. Eventually she snapped. "Your doing it wrong,"

His blue eyes turned to her green ones. "Am I? Well if your so clever then you do it,"

"Fine!" she stood up her pink wand out. " I call upon the power of my star. Ancient forces, near and far The Float transform all your might and draw your power from my light! Star Card!"

With that the white feather floated up into the air.

Fai turned around after putting out the small fire at Subaru and Ritsuka's desk. "Oh! Good job Ms. Kinomoto," he clapped his hands together. "Look here. Now Ms. Kinomoto has a slightly different way of doing magic, but the results are the same. Good job, dear,"

Needless to say, Tamaki was in a foul mood at the end of class.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said as they left class. Yuki, Ritsuka, and Misaki walking back together with them. "She's a nightmare," he snarled. Subaru heard the others laugh at his comment.

"Watch it!' snarled Tamaki at a girl who had pushed past him.

It was Sakura! She was crying.

"I think she heard you," Subaru said.

"So?" Tamaki huffed. "She must have noticed she hasn't got any friends,"

Subaru turned to watch Sakura walking away from them. He did feel sorry for her.

Sakura wasn't there for the next class and when they sat down for the Halloween feast she still wasn't there. Subaru leaned over to where the first year girls were sitting.

"Do you know where Sakura is?"

Saya and Souseiseki turned to look at him.

Saya turned her dark brown eyes towards the other girl. "You said you saw her, didn't you?"

The green and red eyed girl nodded. "Yeah," she leaned in closer. "She's been in the bathroom all day crying," She glanced at Tamaki, knowing whose fault it was, "She wants to be left alone,"

Subaru nodded. "Thanks,"

He sighed and for the first time looked around the great hall. It was all decorated for Halloween. Live bats were flying around, pumpkins floating around. At last the feast began. All the delicious foods they had been smelling all day had appeared before them. His mouth watered just looking at it.

He was just about to take a bite when the doors to the great hall burst open.

"Excuse me!" cried a voice. Everyone turned to look at the distraction. It was the usually calm and composed Professor Seishiro Sakurazuka. He quickly made his way to the main table. "There is a Kangaskhan in the dungeon!" he panted. His face was paler then normal. "A Kangaskhan…I saw it. Thought I should tell you," with that he fell to his knees coughing terribly.

"Poor thing," said one of the older female students. "He must still not be fully recovered from his trip to Transylvania."

It took a second but then everyone realized there was a Kangaskhan in the dungeon. Students were slowly starting to panic.

"Silence," came the calm voice of Clow Reed. "There is no need to start an uproar. Now, we will have order. Prefects, please take all the students back to the common rooms. You will continue the feast there. "Professors, we will search the school for this intrusion. Start in the dungeons."

Uryu quickly began leading the house. "Follow me! First years stick together!"

"How'd a Kangaskhan get in?" asked Subaru.

Tamaki shrugged. "I don't know. There supposed to be pretty dumb,"

Subaru suddenly stopped. "Sakura!'

"What about her?" asked Tamaki turning to look back at him.

"She doesn't know about the Kangaskhan!"

Tamaki too, looked a bit fearful.

"We have to go get her,"

Tamaki nodded, he looked back at his brother Uryu. "Okay lets go,"

The two quickly snuck away from the group and sneaked down a deserted corridor. The headed towards the girls bathroom. Tamaki suddenly stopped and pulled him away. "Footsteps! It's Uryu!" the two head behind a suit of armor. The two peeked around it to look who was walking by.

It wasn't Uryu but-

"Schiffer!" Subaru whispered.

The green eyed professor walked past them. His footsteps barley making a sound as he hurried down the corridor.

"Why isn't he down with the other teachers?" asked Subaru as they stepped away form the suit of armor.

Tamaki shrugged and they both continued towards the girls bathroom.

Both of them stopped again. At the other end of the hall was a large brown, dinosaur looking creature. It had a pale yellow belly and dark brown scales. Two small horns at the sides of its head. And large claws the could easily rip them apart.

"It's heading into that room,"

They slowly followed it, keeping a good distance from it.

Once the creature had entered the room completely Tamaki and Subaru quickly ran and closed the door. Locking it as well. The two smiled at a job well done. Now Sakura was safe.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They once again froze. "Subaru," said Tamaki calmly. "Did we just lock up that thing in the girls bathroom?"

Subaru cursing their luck quickly ran back and unlocked the door.

The entered the bathroom to see the beast cornering a poor Sakura. It was bearing it yellowish fangs at her. It's tail breaking sinks as it made it way towards her.

"Confuse it!" cried Subaru. He grabbed a piece of broken sink and threw it at the Kangaskhan.

Yellow eyes focused on him.

"Over here!" called Tamaki, also throwing a piece of sink.

Now the creature turned towards the blonde.

Subaru quickly rushed over towards the frightened girl. "Come on," he said grabbing her hand. She was frozen in fear though.

Sakura was frozen and Tamaki was being cornered by the beast.

Subaru took a deep breath and ran towards the Kangaskhan. He jumped on its back and slowly climbed on top of its head using the beast's spikes to pull himself up. Once on his head he used his wand to shoot sparks into the creatures eyes.

"KANG!!!!!!!!" roared the beast shaking his head trying to throw Subaru off.

Tamaki used this chance to get out of the corner he was in. He took a deep breath as he watched his friend cling to the monster for dear life. He pulled out his wand and said the first thing he could think of.

"Les ailes Lévitent!" he shouted. Beautilful music came from his wand and rose petals also shot from it. He didn't have in time to be impressed by his wand though. With a flick of his wrist he was able to make a large piece of broken sink into the air. With a another flick he made it slam right into the back of the Kangaskhan's head.

The beast stumbled around a bit. Once more Tamaki flicked his hand this time to get Subaru before he was crushed by the collapsing creature.

Subaru was placed on the ground just as the Kangaskhan smashed his head into the wall and collapsed.

Sakura carefully walked over to them. "Is it dead?"

Subaru shook his head. "Just knocked out," he smiled and looked over at Tamaki. "Nice wand work by the way,"

The blonde smiled and twirled his wand. "Yeah, thanks. It's crazy but I think that, that was piano music playing."

"And the rose petal were a nice effect," laughed Subaru.

"Professor Ichihara said everyone is different. In fact I'm sure that I said my spell in French too."

All of a sudden they heard many footsteps approaching the bathroom. They suddenly became worried. They had been making a lot of noise. Someone of course would have heard them.

Three teachers burst into the bathroom. Professor Ichihara quickly analyzed the situation. She quickly walked up to them. "What were three doing?" she demanded.

The other two professors entered as well. Professor Schiffer walked over to the downed creature and Professor Sakurazuka walked over to them as well. "Are you hurt?" he asked Subaru.

Subaru shook his head, grateful to the one professor who seemed to be concerned about their health.

"Well?" demanded Yuko.

Subaru and Tamaki exchanged glances.

The professor's brown eyes watched them carefully waiting for an answer. Piercing green ones from the potions master also turned their way waiting for an explanation.

"Now now, Yuko," said Seishiro. "Let's get these boys looked at first," he adjusted his glasses. "We can ask them questions later."

"It was my fault professor," said a quiet voice.

All eyes turned toward her. It seemed the teachers hadn't noticed Sakura.

"Ms. Kinomoto?" said Yuko. "What do you mean?"

"I read about Kangaskhan's so I thought I could take this one on. I really did. Turns out I couldn't. If it hadn't been for Subaru and Tamaki, I'd be dead," she bowed her head.

The teachers were silent. The perfect student Sakura Kinomoto had went after a Kangaskhan? It didn't make any sense. Yuko looked down at the boys trying to confirm this story.

"Is this true?" she asked them.

The boys nodded trying their best to not look as surprised as the teachers.

"Well then, Ms. Kinomoto that was very foolish of you. How could you think that you could take on something like that by yourself?"

Sakura kept her head bowed. She was telling a lie to a teacher to get them out of trouble. She would never do anything against the rules, yet here she was pretending she had.

"Five points will be taken from Growlithe for your foolishness," she pointed to the door. "You may go,"

Sakura quickly left the bathroom not looking back.

Yuko turned and looked back at the two boys.

Seishiro stepped back from the boys.

"Not many first years could have taken on a creature like that by them selves," he said to her.

Yuko still starred at them. "Five points will be awarded to each of you, for shear dumb luck," she said. "You may also go,"

Subaru nodded and he and Tamaki practically ran out of the bathroom. They didn't speak till they were several floors up.

"Should of gotten more then ten points." grumbled Tamaki.

"Five, once you take of Sakura's"

"Nice of her to get us out of trouble. Though we did save her,"

"Well we did lock that thing up with her,"

"Well it probably would have gotten her anyway," suggested Tamaki.

They entered the common room to see the rest of the feast being held. Everyone was sitting on anything they could munching on the feast.

Sakura walked over to them and handed them plates. They all starred at their feet for a moment.

"Thanks," they said in unison. The three smiled at each other and went to get their food.

From that moment on Sakura Kinomoto became their friend.

A/N Whew. Seven more chapters left of the first book. O.O I just want to get to the part where they confront Seishiro. X) So next chapter is about Quidditch. Also a chapter where I have to make Tres somehow spill the beans….good luck me.

In case you were wondering yes that was real French. How accurate it is that's a good question. I'm not French. I'll explain more of Tamaki's wand when I get to him in character explanations. Though if you know about Tamaki from Host Club then its all just obvious stuff. Fun bonus stuff I can't add to the story in any other way. Anyway character explanation time.

Today is Aizen and Gin. So you all know Aizen is Voldamort and Gin is Sirius Black. Deciding Voldamort was a tuff decision. My first thought was Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII, but that seemed like the most obvious choice ever. So back to the drawing board. The best way to go about thinking of an Aizen was to go the Tom Riddle route. Who was an anime villain who turned crazy evil. I had never felt so blind sided by a character then I did when we found out about Aizen. It was a very wait, what, moment. Then really? Well it was what it was. So Tom Riddle Aizen will be the kind glasses wearing boy that we were all tricked buy. And Voldamort will be the gelled back haired, traitor that betrayed everyone. Works for me. As for Gin. Well, as for me, I believe Gin will be a good guy in the end. Oh man I hope. . Anyway, in Harry Potter Sirius Black is said to have been Voldamort's right haired man. Even though that isn't the case. Gin is Aizen's right hand man….Honestly, it's a fan service to my self, and all the other Gin believers out there. Well that's it for that. It'll all work out so it makes sense later.

Hope you liked.


	11. The Match

Chapter Eleven-The Match

Soon it was November, the air turned colder and every mourning you could see Tres outside, defrosting broomsticks. It was Quidditch season, as well. In a week Subaru would be playing in his very first match, against Ekans.

Subaru was very nervous. Lots of people said he was going to be amazing, and just as many were telling him the opposite.

It was a good thing that he was friends with Sakura now. They had so much homework Subaru didn't know he kept up with it all. She was a great help, always checking his work, reminding him of other homework that needed to be done. She also had lent Subaru a good book about Quidditch, that she had found in the library.

Sakura had also become a bit more relaxed about breaking the rules. The three friends had been standing outside warming themselves with a flame that Sakura had conjured.

They had their backs to the small flame when they saw Professor Ulquiorra coming towards them. They quickly stepped closer to each other to hide the flame. They were sure it was against the rules. Subaru noticed at once that the professor was limping.

"What have you got there, Fair?" he asked Subaru once he got close to them.

"Just a library book, sir," he said showing the potions master the book.

"Library books are not to be taken out of the school," he hissed grabbing the book. "Five points from Growlithe,"

"He made that rule up," sighed Subaru as he watched the professor limp away.

"I wonder what's wrong with his leg though," said Sakura.

Tamaki just shrugged. "I just hope its killing him,"

Subaru sighed as he watched Sakura check his and Tamaki's Charms homework. He was anxious. His match was tomorrow. He wanted his book back to help calm his nerves. He could just ask for it back. He wasn't afraid of Ulquiorra.

"I'm going to get my book back." he said getting up.

Sakura and Tamaki looked up at him. "Ho?" said Sakura.

"Better you then me," sighed Tamaki waving his friend off.

Taking a deep breath he left the common room and headed for the staffroom. Ulquiorra couldn't refuse his request if other teachers were there.

He walked up to the door and noted that it was open a crack. He peeked threw the crack.

Professor Schiffer was in there standing on a chair holding up his robes above his one knee. The leg was bloody and mangled. Sebastian was bandaging it.

"Did it get the better of you?" the caretaker asked.

"It's harder to concentrate on the all three heads at once, then I first thought."

"Obviously," chuckled Sebastian. Suddenly the caretaker's red eyes flashed towards Subaru. "Someone is listening to us,"

Green eyes also turned towards the door. Ulquiorra quickly stepped down and headed towards the door.

Subaru was already running back towards the common room. He wasn't going to be caught by the two evilest people in the world.

He didn't stop running till he got back to common room.

"Ah!" said Tamaki. "You are alive! Did you get your book back?"

Subaru shook his head and sat down at the table with them. He quickly and quietly told them what he had seen.

"He tried to get past those dogs on Halloween. He let that Kangaskhan in as a diversion!"

Sakura's green eyes were wide in disbelief. "No! I know he's not very nice but he'd never do that! After all he's a teacher, he wouldn't go against Clow Reed."

Tamaki rolled his blue eyes at her. "Being a teacher doesn't make you a saint, Sakura. I for one, wouldn't put it past him. The really big question is what's he after? What are those dogs guarding?"

Subaru too, wanted an answer to that question.

The mourning of the Quidditch was very bright and cold.

"You must eat something, Subaru," pleaded Sakura, her green eyes filled with worry.

"Yeah you need your strength," Tamaki said pilling his plate with eggs.

Subaru couldn't eat. He was too nervous. Soon he'd be in his very first Quidditch match.

Subaru after a few minutes sitting at the table left for the locker room. The rest of the first year Growlithes also got up to go to the Quidditch field. They had made a big banner, as a surprise for Subaru. It was a big Growlithe jumping on a bunch of small Ekans, at the top it said Fair FTW. Misaki was a good artist so he drew it all, and Sakura had performed the charm to make the banner move. The Growlithe was really jumping around one the Ekans.

Subaru was in the locker room with his other team mates. They were all changing into there Quidditch robes of scarlet.

"Alright team," said Lelouch.

"this is it," said one twin.

"the big one," said the other.

The smiled at Subaru. "We know the speech by heart!"

The three girls laughed. They were the chasers on the team.

"No need to be so worried, captain." said Haruka Tenoh. The short haired blonde put her hands on her hips. "Were going to do fine. This is the best team Growlithe has had in years, right?"

Their pale captain nodded. "Right." He took a deep breath. "Alright team lets go,"

They all followed their captain outside where the whole school was sitting in the stands cheering. Half the stadium filled in with red and black the other half was yellow and purple. Ekans vs. Growlithe.

Madame Trepe was refereeing the game. The stood in a circle around her. "I want a nice clean game, from everyone," her eyes darted towards the Ekans side for a moment.

The two captains walked up to the other to shake hands. Itachi Uchiha was the Ekans captain. He was a pale boy with scarlet eyes. His black bangs hung at the sides so that you could see a headband that a had a slash across it.

"Mount your brooms!" ordered the referee. Moments later the whistle blew and fifteen brooms flew up into the air.

"The game starts with Haruka with the quaffle! She's a great chaser that lady is, she's pretty attractive too,"

"Aido!" snapped an annoyed Yuko.

Hanabusa Aido was the commentary for the game, carefully watched by the eyes of Yuko.

"Sorry Professor just calling them like I see them. Isn't that right ladies?" he turned around waving to the girls in the stands. A high pitch screech of ecstatic females filled the stadium.

With a sigh Yuko turned Aido back to the game. "Just do your job,"

Subaru listened to Aido tell the game as he watched for the snitch.

"Growlithe scores!" sang Aido's voice. "Excellent job Haruka!"

The short blonde haired chaser smiled at the cheers from the Growlithe side.

Sakura was watching the game carefully. Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone.

"Tres!" she called scooting over to allow him to sit down with them.

"You haven't missed much," said Tamaki. "Subaru hasn't done anything yet. And Growlithe is up, ten to zero,"

"Keeping out of the way is one of the seekers jobs," said Tres watching Subaru carefully with his dark brown eyes.

Subaru was hovering around the field watching for any speck of gold.

"Doin' all right Subaru?" asked one of the twins stopping beside him to hit a bludger at Itachi.

Subaru never got a chance to answer for the twin sped off again.

"Ekans in possession." said Aido. "Nakago dodges two bludgers, two Nightroads and chaser Millerna Aston. He speeds to the goal-wait a moment, was that the snitch?"

Nakago dropped the quaffle in surprise as the snitch flew right in front of him.

Subaru saw it! He quickly flew towards the golden ball. The other seeker could see it too. Radu Barvon, also sped towards the snitch.

They were both speeding towards the tiny golden ball. Subaru was faster then Radu. He was almost there. His gloved hand reached for the ball.

WHAM

Itachi had slammed into Subaru. Subaru spun in the air loosing site of the snitch.

"FOUL!" cried the Growlithes from the stands.

Madame Quistis flew over to Itachi.

"Red card!" cried Misaki "Red Card!"

Tamaki sighed. "What are you talking about?"

"In soccer if you get a red card you have to leave the field,"

"This isn't soccer," sighed the blonde.

"He's right though," said Sakura. "Subaru could have been really hurt. People should get kicked out of the game, when they do things like that,"

The blonde boy shook his head. "That's not how Quidditch works, he tried to explain.

"So after that clear bit of cheating!" Aido said, doing his commentary.

"Hanabusa, you can't take sides," reminded Yuko.

"Apologies, Professor. After that revolting foul-"

"Aido!"

Taking a deep breath so after Uchiha almost kills the Growlithes seeker the seekers will get a penalty shot. Taken by Temari. She scores easily. Growlithe still in possession."

Subaru dogged a bludger just as his broom gave a nasty jump. Almost as if it was trying to buck him off. Brooms did not just buck people off of them. He gripped the broom tightly. He turned towards the Growlithe goal posts, to ask Lelouch to call a time out.

But Subaru couldn't move it anymore. He couldn't control it at all anymore. It was shaking violently now. It was slowly lofting him higher and higher in the air.

"Tamaki look!" cried Sakura pointing to their friend in the sky. "I think Subaru has lost control of his broomstick."

"What?" Tamaki took the pair of binoculars he had to watch the game with and pressed them against his eyes to look at Subaru.

Sakura took them from him. "Let me borrow them." She quickly pressed them to here face. But she wasn't using them to look at Subaru. She was looking at the crowd.

"Ho! I knew it look!"

Tamaki looked at what she was looking at.

"Its Ulquiorra!" he frowned he muttering something.

"He's jinxing the broom!" she said.

"Jinxing the broom?!"

She nodded. "I've got an idea. Hold on!" With that she handed the binoculars back to him and left the stand.

More and more people were starting to point at Subaru. His broomstick was now rolling over and over, doing its very best to make him fall off.

Subaru clung to the thin piece of wood tightly. It was a long way down if he fell.

The twins tried to fly up and put Subaru on one of their brooms but every time they got close the broom would fly up higher. No one was sure what to do.

"Hurry up, Sakura!" whispered Tamaki, watching his friend.

The young girl ran as fast as she could towards the stand where the teachers were. She walked under it so no one could see her. She stopped when she saw the bottom of Professor Ulquiorra's white robes. She pulled out her wand and whispered "I call upon the power of my star. Ancient forces, near and far The Fiery transform all your might and draw your power from my light! Star Card!"

A tiny flame passed from her wand onto the professor's robes. The job done she quickly got away from the crime scene.

Lazy blue eyes looked down. The blonde professor tapped the potions master on the shoulder. "Oh, Ulquiorra-Kun. Did you know your on fire?"

The green eyed man jumped up, knocking over Professor Seishiro who was sitting behind him.

Professor Fai continued to watch. "You'll have to stomp faster then that or you'll be burned alive,"

At last Yuko turned to see what the fuss was. "Fai!" she said alarmed when she saw the scene. "Why aren't you helping him!?" she demanded walking over.

Aido smiled at the loss of Professor Yuko. Now he could saw what ever he very liked. Especially now that the teacher's stand was in chaos.

With Ulquiorra no longer muttering the spell Subaru's broom had stopped being crazy. Subaru smiled now that the broom had calmed down. He dove down, stretching his fingers that had been so tightly wrapped around the broom.

Something hard hit his palm. Instinctively Subaru wrapped his hand around it Subaru blinked in confusion. He looked at his hand to see the golden snitch. He had caught it!?

The match ended in confusion. But in the end Growlithe won.

Hanabusa Aido was shouting the results happily. Growlithe was the victor.

Happy students clad in scarlet and black were dancing happily in the field cheering. Students clad in violet and yellow were slowly making their way back to the school. Better luck next match.

Subaru, Tamaki and Sakura were in Tres' home though.

"It was Schiffer!" explained Tamaki. "Sakura and I saw him. He was jinxing the broom!"

"Negative," said Tres. "Ulquiorra Schiffer is a teacher. He would not do something like that,"

Sakura and Tamaki exchanged confused looks. Tres had been sitting right next to them. How had he not heard what they had been talking about.

Subaru bit his lip. They should tell Tres what they knew about Ulquiorra. "Tres, Professor Schiffer is after something in the school,"

Tres' eyes flashed towards him.

"On Halloween he snuck into the third floor and got bitten by one of those dogs,"

Tres stood and faced them. How do you know about those dogs? They are classified information."

"You know about the dogs too?" said Tamaki.

Tres' eyes narrowed. "Affirmative. They belong to me. They are legendary Poke'mon. Entei, Raikou, and Suicune are their names."

"There your's?"

Tres nodded. I lent them to Clow Reed,"

"Why?" asked Subaru. Maybe they could get Tres to leak some information to them.

"That is classified information." said Tres. "You know too much already."

"But Professor Schiffer is trying to steal whatever those dogs are guarding!" cried Sakura.

"Negative. Ulquiorra Schiffer is a teacher of the school and would not do such a thing,"

"If that's true then why did he just try and kill Subaru. It was him that was jinxing the broom. I know a jinx when I see one." she tried to reason with Tres.

"Negative," Tres said again. "Listen carefully. What you are trying to get at is classified information. Its none of yours or anyone else's business. This is between Clow Reed and Hohenheim Elric and no one else."

The three exchanged glances. Tres wouldn't tell them what the dogs were guarding but the did learn one thing. Someone named Hohenheim Elric was involved.

A/N sorry it took so long. A chapter with Quidditch equals no fun. It was exhausting. Well as always character time

Haruka Tenoh aka Sailor Uranus-Sailor Moon

Itachi Uchiha-Naruto

Millerna Aston-Escaflowne

Nakago-Fushigi Yūgi

Tamari-Naruto

Radu Barvon-Trinity Blood

That's that. I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner. Many apologies.


	12. What the Heart Truly Desires

At Long last there is an update. And there was much rejoice. Apologies for the no updates. I'll try and not be such a failure. Also I have read the reviews and you all seem to feel the dame about Sakura, and I too feel the same I'm trying to fix her as I go on. And one more thing. I want to say that while it will follow the Harry Potter story line there are some differences not to worry. One you've already seen with the cherry blossoms. There will be more. With all the characters that are being introduced in the first book its tricky but I promise I will so my best not to disappoint anyone.

Chapter Twelve- What the Heart Truly Desires

Christmas was on its way. Snow covered the grounds and the lake was frozen over. With Christmas on the way meant that the holiday break would soon be starting. And no one could wait.

Subaru, though he wasn't going home for the holidays couldn't wait for some of the others to leave. The common room was always so crowded because the rest of the school was so cold no one wanted to leave. Of course nothing was as bad as the freezing dungeons for Potions Class. Everyone stayed as close as possible to their boiling cauldrons hoping to gain what little warmth they could from them. Of course Professor Schiffer looked completely indifferent to the cold. Some were whispering that he couldn't feel the elements.

Of course Rufus Shinra pointed out immediately that Subaru wasn't going home for the holidays and did his best to tease him for it. Subaru couldn't care less about not going home. In fact he saw it as a bonus. In fact this would probably be the best Christmas he would ever have. And even better Tamaki was staying as well, along with his other brothers, of course.

"Mom and dad, are going to visit Dino in Romania," he explained.

"Come on," said Sakura heading up the stairs. "This is the last day I have to find out who Hohenheim Elric is, before I leave for the holidays,"

They had been looking for Hohenheim ever since Tres had mentioned the name. But so far they had, had no luck. It felt as if they had gone threw every book so far.

"I know I've heard that name somewhere," he heard Sakura mumble to her library book.

Subaru sighed. It looked as if they would again find nothing.

There was a section of books that they hadn't looked threw yet. The restricted section. Of course you couldn't get to any of those books with out a signed form from a teacher, And that wasn't likely to happen, though Tamaki kept saying if they just asked Professor Flourite he would most likely say yes. However they couldn't risk asking a teacher in case word got back to Ulquiorra.

"I'll have to ask you to please stay away from the restricted section, please," came a timid voice.

Subaru nodded at the Madame Honda the librarian. She was a timid woman with large blue bows pined in her hair. She was very kind and sweet. She made you feel bad if you ever returned a book late.

He walked back over to the table that was filled with books that had failed to be useful to them.

"You will keep looking when I'm gone won't you?" asked Sakura as they were leaving the library.

"Yes, yes," sighed Tamaki. "Of course I doubt we'll have much luck without you,"

Sakura eyed him suspiciously. "Yes, well, regardless, you should still look diligently,"

Tamaki sighed.

XxXx

Of course once the holidays started neither Subaru nor Tamaki felt like doing much searching in the library. After all nearly everyone had gone home for the holidays and they had a whole common room to them selves. With some inspiration from the twins they were roasting anything they could in the fireplace.

And Tamaki was teaching Subaru how to play wizard chess. It was just like normal chess except these chess pieces could move on their own. And talk back. In fact Subaru's barrowed chess set did more talking back then game play.

Of course soon Christmas rolled around and much to Subaru's surprise he had presents. They were pilled neatly at the foot of his bed. With a happy grin on his face he crawled to the edge of his bed.

Tamaki too, had woken up. "Merry Christmas," he yawned as he reached for his own presents.

"To you as well," said Subaru reaching for his first present. The tag read to Subaru from Tres. Curious as to what the stoic man could have sent him he opened it. Inside was a wooded ocarina. Clearly had made. Tres must have made it himself. Subaru smiled happily at it and carefully set it on his dresser. His next package was, much to his surprise, from his aunt and uncle. He opened the tiny package to read a note that said 'to wind or not to wind' with a little key inside. Subaru blinked. What did that even mean? With a shrug he placed the key next to the ocarina. It was nice for them to send anything at all.

Tres and his family. "So who sent these?" he asked to no one in particular. Tamaki looked over. "Well one's from the Nightroad's of course. I told my mom that you probably weren't going to get anything. See," he pointed as Subaru opened the package. "she's made you a Nightroad sweater."

Subaru smiled at the handmade emerald sweater.

"Every year she makes us one. See I've got one too," he held up a turquoise colored one.

Subaru got a box of chocolate frogs from Sakura as well. But there was still one left.

Curious. He opened it up to find a cloak of silky silver material. "What is this?" he asked.

Tamaki's eyes went wide as he looked at it. "I know what that is!" he said excitedly. "Its an invisibility cloak!"

"Really?" Subaru quickly threw the cloak around his shoulders and saw that his body had disappeared. "Wow!"

"Whose it from," asked Tamaki.

Subaru shrugged. He then noticed a note in the box.

In nice neat print was a small letter;

_Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is now returned to you. Please, use it well_.

This had belonged to his father? Had it really. He held the cloak tightly for a moment before folding it neatly and placing it into his trunk.

Just at that moment two identical red heads bounded in wearing there sweaters one with a K and the other with an H.

"Merry Christmas toooooo yoooou!" they sang.

"Oh look!" said one pointing towards Subaru. "Subie has a sweater too!"

"Subie's is better then ours," said Hikaru holding up the emerald sweater. "Mom must put in more effort for non family members."

"How sad," said the other twin forcing Tamaki's sweater on him.

"Oh and Tamaki doesn't have a letter on his either,"

"You have letters on yours so you can tell each other apart," came an irritated voice.

It was the elder brother Uryu. He also had a sweater in his arms.

Noticing at once that Uryu was not wearing his sweater the twins attacked him forcing the sweater onto him.

Tamaki finished putting on the sweater that Karou had only half put on him and sighed.

"Lets go eat breakfast," suggested Subaru walking past the scuffle on the floor.

With a slight nod the blonde followed him out of the room.

XxX

The Christmas feast was amazing. Turkey, peas, ham, potatoes and so many other delicious things to eat. Also there were fantastic party favors that when you pulled exploded covering them all in a blue smoke. Loud blasts like that were coming from all sides of the Great Hall. Subaru pulled one with Hikaru and got a green and white stripped floppy hat.

Up at the teachers table was where most of the party favors were going off. Headmaster Clow was wearing a large bright red floppy hat with a long black feather coming out from the top. Professor Yuko was giving him a thumbs up. And Professor Ulquiorra eyes narrowed when his party favor contained the bottom half of a panther jaw bone.

Desert was next with Christmas pudding lined the tables. Some students pointed at the teachers table where Professor Fai was becoming more and more intoxicated. His cheeks were a pink color.

"Yuko-chan!" he called.

Giving him an irritated look she turned to look at him.'

"Smooch!" he shouted giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Her brown eyes flashed with murderous intent but before she could give the professor at least a well disserved slap he passed out on the table, snoring lightly.

The students laughed at the scene going back to their own party favors and desert.

Harry and the Nightroads made their way back towards the common room full of good food and arms full of stuff form the party favors.

He and Tamaki played some wizard chess and watched Uryu chase the twins around, who had stolen his prefect badge. At last Uryu snapped releasing his wand which was a pale blue bow that glowed beautifully. Subaru was mesmerized by it until a pale blue arrow almost blew his head off.

The twins were laughing hysterically dodging the arrows, clearly having a lot of practice in doing so.

Tamaki grabbed Subaru's arm pulling him away from the scene before one of them got hurt.

Tamaki yawned and fell into bed falling asleep immediately. For Subaru sleep wasn't coming as easy. This had been by far the best Christmas he had ever had. Yet something kept whispering something to him

_Use it Well_

A light bulb went off in Subaru's head. He could use his invisibility cloak to get into the restricted section of the library and look for Hohenheim Elric. Smiling he quickly went into his trunk and pulled out the cloak. He threw it on double checking in the mirror that he was completely invisible and made his way out into the common room.

Apparently Uryu had gone to bed and the twins were back to roasting things in the fireplace. Subaru very quickly and quietly made his way out into the hallway. The school was dark and empty and he saw no one on his way to the library. Quickly making his way to the very back where all the restricted books were. He starred at all the old books not sure where to start. He lit a lamp and grabbed a book. He opened the book only to hear a terrifying howl coming from it. It echoed off the walls surly alerting all those in the nearby vicinity that there was someone in the library.

Subaru dropped his lamp in surprise and snapped the book shut. The howl continued though even as he shoved it back into place on the shelf. Wrapping the cloak more tightly around himself he booked it out of there. Passing an irritated Sebastian along the way. The caretakers red orbs looked right threw him.

Subaru just ran from the library. He stopped by a suit of armor to catch his breath and figure out where he was.

"You told me to come to you Professor,"

Subaru froze. Sebastian? Here? Subaru peeked around the suit of armor to see who the caretaker was talking too.

"Someone's out of bed." he held up the broken light that Subaru had been using. "Out and about in the restricted section."

"The restricted section?"

Subaru gripped the cloak tightly he knew that voice.

A pale man in white robes stepped forward. His green eyes scanned the hallways carefully. "They couldn't have gotten far. We'll catch them,"

Subaru couldn't move when he saw emerald and scarlet eyes stare at him. Of course he knew that they couldn't see him but still.

Both men walked right past him searching for the intruder.

Subaru quickly slipped into a classroom, he would just lie low for a bit then make his way back to the dormitories.

Subaru looked around the room. This must be an unused classroom. The desks were pushed to the side and everything seemed rather dusty. However there was one thing in the room that didn't look like it belonged in there.

It was a mirror. A large mirror with a carved wooden frame. Caved at the top where words. _'A price must be paid equal to what you seek'_

Subaru stepped up to the mirror and pressed his hands against the glass. His eyes widened at what he saw.

Showing in the mirror was two people. At first he didn't know who they where. One was a man with black spiky hair. He smiled at Subaru. The other was a woman. She had long brown hair that was braided sown her back and bright green eyes. She looked at him lovingly.

Who were these people?

He looked behind him but there was no one there. But looking back at the mirror they were still there standing behind him. These two people, seemed to only exist in the world of the mirror.

"I don't know who you are," he said sadly. The two looked at each other with crestfallen expressions.

He stepped back from the mirror. Seeing their images disappear. He would find out who they are.

XxXx

"And you didn't bring be why?" asked Tamaki angrily at breakfast.

"You were sleeping," he explained.

Tamaki huffed and munched on his toast moodily.

"You can come with me tonight. I'm going back. I want to know if you know who those people are."

Tamaki nodded. "Okay then."

XxX

Together they hid under the invisibility cloak and made their way to the classroom.

"There," said Subaru pointing towards the mirror. "The two people at in the mirror."

Tamaki nodded taking off the cloak. He stepped in front of the mirror. He suddenly had a huge grin on his face.

Subaru smiled happily. "Do you recognize them?"

Tamaki shook his head. "No, I don't see anybody. Just me. But I'm Quidditch captain, and head boy," The blonde looked over to his friend. "Do you think this mirror shows the future?"

Subaru shrugged. "Then who were those people in the mirror?"

"Maybe the dark haired one was you in the future and the woman is your future wife!"

Subaru frowned. That didn't seem right. The words on the mirror, must mean something right? What this all this mean?

Suddenly they heard a meow.

It was Luna, Sebastian's cat. Quickly the two threw on the invisibility cloak and ran out before she could summon her master.

XxX

Subaru still wanted to know who those people were though.

Tamaki tried to talk him out of going back. "Just to many close calls you know. Ulquiorra and Sebastian and then Luna. You're going to get caught."

"You sound like Sakura," sighed Subaru.

Tamaki quickly stopped talking. "Fine. Do whatever you want."

XxX

Again Subaru went to find the mirror. His was drawn to those people in the mirror. He needed to fine out who they were.

Once he was in the classroom he quickly ran towards the mirror pressing his gloved hands against the glass. Seeing the two appear behind him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Back again Mr. Fair?"

Subaru jumped and quickly turned around. There standing at the other end of the classroom was Headmaster Clow Reed. He smiled kindly at Subaru.

Subaru swallowed. "I didn't see you there, sir,"

The headmaster only smiled at him.

"I see that you like many before you have found the Holic Mirror." Clow Reed slowly walked towards him. "Do you know what it does, Subaru?"

Subaru shook his head.

"The mirror shows nothing more and nothing less then our deepest desires. Your friend Tamaki being born into a large family with successful brothers saw him self as the best of all of them. And you Subaru. What did you see?"

Subaru shook his head. "I saw two people, but I didn't know who they were."

"You don't?" The headmaster smiled sadly at him. "You Subaru who has never known your parents, your deepest desire is to see them again,"

Subaru's eyes widened. "Those were my parents?" He felt tears begin to form in the corner of his eyes. He hadn't even recognized his own parents.

"What this mirror does is show you what you want most. And in some cases can even grant your wish to you. However, the price of the wish is equal to what you want. And more often then naught, the wish can not be granted for the price is to high or impossible. After all Subaru, no one can bring back the dead,"

Subaru looked at his feet.

"This mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, and I must ask you not to looking for it." The headmaster picked up the invisibility cloak and handed it back to Subaru. "If you are ever to come across it again, you now are prepared."

Subaru nodded taking the cloak. He was about to leave when he thought of something.

"Sir, may I ask you something?"

"Hmm?" Clow Reed was looking into the mirror.

"What do you see when you look into the mirror?"

A small smile appeared on the mans face. He placed his hand carefully on the glass. "Something beautiful,"

Subaru starred at the headmaster hoping for a little more explanation but when there was none.

"Well then, good night sir," he said throwing back on his cloak and leaving making his way back to his room.

"Something beautiful?" he whispered. There were many beautiful things in this world. What could Headmaster Clow Reed be seeing?

He quickly pressed himself to the wall letting Professor Ichihara walk by. He held his breath until she was gone.

Then again, he thought after she was gone. It was a very personal question.

A/N sorry for the long wait. I'll be doin my best to get chapters out faster. I promise.

Lets see I do believe there was only one new character this time

Our librarian is the sweet Tohru Honda from Fruits Basket.

I hope I did okay with the mirror. I wanted it to be different then the Mirror of Erised. So I added the twist where the desires could come true for a price. Only 5 chapters left for the first book! I just can't wait for the prisoner of Azkaban book. *dances*


	13. Hohenheim Elric

Chapter Thirteen- Hohenheim Elric

Sakura had come back a day before term had started. Subaru and Tamaki told her all about there adventures and the mirror. She looked shocked at the fact that there was a mirror out there, that could do things like that and was also disappointed that they found nothing new about Hohenheim.

Subaru had given up hope of ever finding anything. Sakura would not be deterred, though.

Regardless Subaru had more important things to worry about. After all he had a Quidditch match against House Mew to think about. And if Growlithe won they would over take Ekans for the house cup for the first time in seven years.

Of course there was always something that had to rain on your parade. Lelouch had some bad news one Quidditch practice.

"Team," he said sadly. "I've got some bad news." The team stopped practicing for a moment to hear what he had to say. "In our next match were going to have a different referee,"

The twins looked at each other with confused looks. "But Madame Trepe has been refereeing forever, why the change?" the asked in unison.

"Whose our new ref?" asked Temari.

Lelouch took a deep breath. "Professor Schiffer,"

"WHAT!" shouted the team. One of the twins fell off his broom.

"That's not right!" shouted Temari. "He's only refereeing to stop Growlithe from getting ahead of Ekans!"

Millenia nodded in agreement.

"Look its not my fault!" said Lelouch shouting over them. "Look we play a nice clean game so Ulquiorra can't pick on us."

Haruka rolled her eyes. "I say we play a really dirty game since were going to get penalized like crazy anyway."

The twins nodded in agreement.

"No," said Lelouch shaking his head. "The key to victory is to catch the snitch as fast as we can. So its all up to Subaru!"

Subaru looked at his team mates, who were all staring at him. "I'll do my best," he said.

XxX

After practice Subaru went straight to the dormitories where Tamaki and Sakura were playing Wizard Chess. It was one of only things Sakura lost at.

"Hey Subaru" said Tamaki as he watched his knight break one of Sakura's bishops.

Sakura looked up. "What's wrong Subaru?"

"Ulquiorra is refereeing our next match."

Sakura's eyes went wide, Tamaki however chuckled at the thought.

"I don't see how this is a laughing matter," she said irritated.

Tamaki gave Subaru a big smile. "Can you just picture it? Schiffer on a broom stick?"

A smile appeared on Sakura's face as well that she quickly hid, at the depressed look on Subaru's face.

Just then laughter could be heard as Yuki hopped into the common room. His legs stuck together by some sort of jinx. Sakura quickly got up and preformed the counter spell.

"Who did this, Yuki" she asked bringing him over to sit with Subaru and Tamaki.

"Shinra," mumbled Yuki sadly.

"Report him to Professor Ichihara," encouraged Tamaki.

Yuki shook his head. "I don't want any trouble,"

"Don't let him walk all over you!" said Sakura patting his shoulder.

"I'm just not brave enough to be in Growlithe,"

"Don't say that Yuki," said Subaru. He dug in his pockets and found his last chocolate frog. He handed the treat to the silver haired boy. "The sorting hat placed you in Growlithe. That means you belong here,"

Yuki smiled weakly. "Thanks," he popped the chocolate frog in his mouth. "Here," he said handing the card to Subaru. "You collect them don't you?"

Subaru took the card and looked at it. "Oh Clow Reed! He was the first card I ever-" he stopped.

The three classmates starred at him.

"I found him!"

"Found who?" asked Tamaki.

"Him," he showed the card to Sakura and Tamaki.

Sakura's emerald eyes scanned the card. "for his alchemy with his partner-" Her eyes lit up. She quickly stood up and ran towards the girls dormitories.

"Well," said Yuki standing up. "Guess I'll go to bed. You three have fun with whatever it is your doing."

The two boys waved the other one off and waited for Sakura to return.

"I never thought to look in here!" she said returning placing a very large and thick book on the table. She quickly flipped threw the pages. "Here it is! Hohenheim Elric is the only known maker of the Philosopher's stone!"

The boys exchanged confused glances. "The what?" they said together.

She sighed at both of them. "Here listen; _The Philosopher's stone is a legendary alchemical tool, supposedly capable of turning base metals into gold; it was also sometimes believed to be an elixir of life, useful for rejuvenation and possibly for achieving immortality. It is also said to allow the holder to completely bypass the law of Equivalent Exchange. As with all things, however, creating a philosopher's stone requires the expenditure of raw materials: in this case human lives on a massive scale."_

"See," said the young girl. The three dogs must be guarding the Philosopher's Stone. Hohenheim must of asked Clow Reed to guard it for him because their friends.

"So it can make you rich and immortal, no wonder Professor Schiffer is after it, anyone would want it." said Subaru.

XxX

Now that they knew what the dogs were guarding it also seemed as if Ulquiorra knew they knew. Potions class was unbearable and Subaru seemed to run into Professor Schiffer wherever he went.

He knew that there was no way the potions master could have found out that they know about the Philosopher's stone, but sometimes Subaru had this feeling that Ulquiorra could read minds.

XxX

Sooner then he would have liked the Quidditch match was here. He was nervous. He couldn't eat breakfast and he heard none of Lelouch's pep talk.

"Now, I don't want to pressure you, Fair," said Lelouch. "But we need an early snitch catch as sooner rather then later."

Hikaru had snuck a peak outside. "The whole school is out there. Oh! And so is Clow Reed! He's here too!"

"Really?" said Subaru starting to feel better now. If Clow Reed is here that meant Schiffer couldn't do anything to him. He breathed a sigh of relief.

XxX

"Schiffer looks mad," said Tamaki.

Sakura looked down at the professor dressed in black and white stripped robes. "No he doesn't. He looks the same as always."

Tamaki glared at her. "Your going to sit there and tell me he doesn't look mad to you?"

"I don't know what your talking about! He never shows any emotion! He looks the same," she sighed. "Just be quiet! You're missing the game!"

"I am not the game just started!"

"And there he goes!" called Aido's voice booming over the field. He was once again doing commentary for the match.

Subaru had gone into a dive. He then sped across the field like a bullet.

"Go Subaru GO!" cheered the two friends.

"He's headed right for Schiffer!" shouted Misaki.

And so Subaru was. Like a speeding bullet he was heading straight for the potions master.

Ulquiorra turned just in time to see a scarlet bullet speed past him missing him by inches.

Sakura pointed to the wide eyed and if possible paler then normal professor. "Now that's the most emotion we've seen on him,"

Tamaki laughed in agreement.

Subaru at last came to a stop the golden ball in his hands.

"GROWLITHE WINS!" shouted Aido over the cheers in the stands.

Subaru landed on the ground only to be swarmed with happy Growlithes. He saw a very unhappy and shaken Ulquiorra land in the distance.

"Well done," he heard a quiet voice.

He turned to see Headmaster Clow Reed behind him giving him a slight nod. "Good to see you've been staying away from that mirror."

Subaru smiled.

He was the last one to leave the locker rooms. He stepped out onto the field broom in hand. He had really done something to be proud off. Now Growlithe was in first place. He had shown Ekans! He had shown Ulquiorra Schiffer!

Subaru suddenly stopped. Speak of the devil! There he was. He was running towards the forest. Curious, Subaru hopped on his broom and followed. Keeping his distance he followed the Potions master.

He landed on a tree branch and looked down.

Seishiro was there too!

"Don't know why you wanted to meet out here of all places, Ulquiorra," said the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.

Subaru couldn't see his professor's face but he sounded nervous.

"Well, I didn't want us to be overheard. After all this is between you and me. Student's aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's stone," The potions master sounded as calm as ever. No hint of emotion in his voice.

Seishiro said nothing in reply to that.

"Now," continued Schiffer. "Did you figure out how to get past the dogs yet?"

"Ulquiorra I-"

"You wouldn't want me as your enemy, would you?"

"I don't know what you mean,"

"You know very well what I mean," Ulquiorra began to walk away.

Subaru heard Seishiro chuckle. "Very well. Think whatever you want. I'll tell you nothing of my part,"

Ulquiorra paused in his steps and looked back at the other teacher. "You think I have misjudged you? Fool. You are trash that I will dispose of myself. But if you are correct, if I have misjudged you then act like it. Decide where your loyalties lie."

Subaru heard Seishiro chuckle again. Cherry blossoms suddenly swirled around the clearing the two teachers were standing in. Subaru's first thought was where all these cherry blossoms come from?

Ulquiorra looked at the petals with disgust.

"Professor Schiffer, would you perhaps like to make a bet on whither or not that you have misjudged me?"

Subaru's eyes went wide. What? Those words sounded so familiar.

The potions master raised his hand slightly and flicked his wrist. A pale green flash setting the pink petals a flame. "Trash," was all Ulquiorra said before continuing to walk away.

With a sigh the remaining teacher watched his flower petals burn up. Waving a hand he made the flames disappear and he to walked back towards the castle.

Subaru stayed in the tree for a moment longer. "Lets make a bet," he whispered.

XxX

"Where have you been?" asked Sakura, once Subaru had finally come back.

He motioned his two friends over and quickly told them what he had over heard.

Sakura's eyes were wide with disbelief.

"So we were right. It is the philosopher's stone that Ulquiorra is after. And the only thing stopping him from getting it is the dogs, and whatever spells Professor Sakurazuka has set up?"

"So that means," said Tamaki. "That the stone is only safe as long as Seishiro stays quiet?"

Subaru nodded. "Professor Sakurazuka is strong, he's the Defense Against the Dark Arts for a reason. I'm just worried that Ulquiorra might attack him, or fight dirty or something like that,"

"You're right Subaru," said Sakura. "Lets just keep our eyes on our Professor when we can. But he can take care of himself."

The three nodded.

A/N I thought this chapter was going to be a lot harder to write then I thought. Turns out it wasn't. No one new in this chapter. Just plot development. Hope you enjoyed.


	14. Charmander the Fire Poke'mon

Chapter Fourteen- Charmander the Fire Poke'mon

The three friends both decided that they needed to give Professor Sakurazuka a little encouragement. He needed to know that he was a loved teacher. What only two out of three of the friends decided was that Subaru should be the one to give their professor this boost of confidence.

"It'll sound more sincere coming from you," explained Sakura. "if I do it I'll sound just like all the other girls in the school."

Subaru sighed. From the sounds of it, it sounded like Seishiro didn't need to be told he was a great teacher by him. Everyone else was doing a great job.

It was after a Defense Against the Dark Arts class that Subaru worked up the courage. His professor had his back to the classroom as he erased the blackboard. With a slight nod to his friends as they left he slowly made his way up to the desk.

Taking a deep breath, "Um, Professor,"

The man jumped slightly. His violet eyes looked down at the young boy. "Oh, Mr. Fair. Forgive me, I didn't know that there was someone still here,"

"I wanted-"

"If this is about exams, I already told your friend Ms. Kinomoto that I'd have pamphlets out by the end of the week, with information on what the exams have in store for you," he spoke quickly waving his hand at the young boy. Clearly he had, had this talk with Sakura many times.

Subaru blinked and then shook his head. "No, this isn't about exams,"

His professor smiled in relief. "Really?" he sat down at his desk. "Then what is it?"

Subaru took another deep breath his eyes lost in the violet ones of his teacher. "I just wanted to tell you, that, well, that I, just, you see," he sputtered out words and fragmented sentences. Focus! His brain kept telling him. Put a sentence together.

Professor Sakurazuka just sat there, still smiling, waiting for a understandable sentence to spew out of the younger ones mouth.

At last "ProfessorSakurazukaIjustwantedtosayIthinkyou'redoingagreatjob,"

Seishiro stared at Subaru after the long awaited sentence or more a jumble of words was spewed upon him. He adjusted his glasses still watching the young boy noting that his cheeks were quite pink with embarrassment from having struggled so long to make a coherent sentence. Which after all that wasn't really a coherent sentence.

"I must apologize Mr. Fair. But I'm afraid I didn't catch any of that,"

The pink cheeks turned a shade darker. "You didn't?"

"I am afraid not,"

Subaru could almost feel his lip quivering. So he broke eye contact with the man. A difficult task that was, indeed. Staring at his feet quite intently he tried again.

"I just wanted to say that I think your doing a really great job," he said it quietly.

"Well thank you, that's nice to hear." Seishiro smiled.

Subaru felt himself becoming braver. "I mean it," he said suddenly a bit louder looking back up at his professor. "No matter what anyone says, you're doing a great job. don't let anyone tell you otherwise or push you around."

The violet eyes seemed to be working their mysterious magic again. Subaru once again felt himself being lost in them.

"Why thank you. I'll certainly take those words to heart. Now if you don't mind may I ask you something?"

"Of course," said Subaru.

Seishiro slowly stood up placing one hand on the desk and leaning towards the younger. He placed his other hand on his chin. With a small smile he began to speak. "Subaru do you find me, se-"

'SEISHIRO-KUN!" cried a happy blonde barging into the classroom making both inside jump, Seishiro almost slipping off his desk in surprise. It was none other then the always energetic Professor Fai D. Flourite. "Your late! You said you'd go drinking with Yuko-chan and me tonight!" he pounced on the other teacher.

"My apologies," he answered holding onto his glasses before the crazed blonde knocked them off. He glanced back at Subaru who was starring at the two, his mouth hanging open just slightly at the display.

He cleared his throat to gain the young boys attention. "My apologies, Mr. Fair, perhaps we can finish this discussion another time, yes?"

"Oh! Of course," said Subaru slowly making his way out. "Thank you for your time, sir," bowing his head slightly he then quickly bolted out the door.

"Bye bye Subaru-kun!" called Fai as the young student left.

XxXxXx

As much fun as it was to worry about the stone being stolen they also had exams to study for. And the teachers were certainly piling on the homework.

"My brain hurts," sighed the blonde shutting his history book.

Subaru felt the same. He began to stretch when his eyes caught someone he usually didn't see in the library.

"Tres!" he called waving at the man.

The stoic man walked over to their table. With a judging stare he looked over their books.

"You aren't still looking for Hohenheim Elric?" Subaru had broken down one day and asked Tres seeing if he would spill the beans, but to no avail.

Tamaki smiled. "Of course not, were already know who he is, he's the creator of the ph-"

"Silence!" ordered Tres. His shout earned him a frown from the librarian Madame Honda. It seemed that even the emotionless Tres felt bad about breaking the rules in Madame Tohru Honda's library. He cleared his throat. "Listen. You may visit me at my home this afternoon. And we'll talk."

The three exchanged glances. Tres was going to tell them something? It was worth going over.

"Okay," said Subaru.

With a slight nod the man walked away.

"Is he really going to tell us anything?" asked Tamaki.

Sakura shrugged. "We might as well go over and see."

Subaru nodded in agreement.

XxXxXx

So as they said they would they made it over to Tres' home that evening.

Inside the small home it was very warm. The three friends exchanged uncomfortable glances.

They all sat at the table together. Tres went straight to business. "Now I will tell you what I can. But once I do this must not ever be talked about and you must all drop the subject.

The three nodded in agreement knowing that was not going to happen.

Subaru got right to the point. "Are those dogs guarding the Philosopher's stone?"

Tres' eyes narrowed. "I can not confirm or deny that the stone is here."

Well these kind of answers weren't going to cut it.

"But Tres," said Sakura her green eyes sparkling. "I thought you knew everything about the school?"

"Affirmative," he answered.

"So shouldn't you know about this? It's important information. Unless Headmaster Clow Reed doesn't trust you,"

"Negative!" Tres stated angrily. "I know all that goes on in the school. Headmaster Clow Reed trusts me with all information. In fact I know that there are more then my dogs that are guarding what is being hidden."

Subaru gave a nod of approval to Sakura. This was information they had figured already but still…

"Who is helping guard the stone?" asked Subaru.

"Myself, Headmaster Clow Reed, Professor Hikami, Professor Flourite, Professor Ichihara, Professor Sakurazuka and Professor Schiffer,"

"Schiffer!?" the three said in unison.

"Of course," said Tres. He narrowed his eyes at them. "He's helping protect whatever is down there, he is not about to steal it."

Subaru stayed silent. If Ulquiorra was helping protect the stone, then that meant it would be easier to find out what the other teachers had done to protect the stone.

"You're the only one who know how to get past the dogs right?" asked Subaru.

"Affirmative. Myself and the headmaster are the only ones."

Well, even if Professor Sakurazuka spilled the beans somehow, there was still Tres.

"Its really warm in here, Tres" complained Tamaki. "Can't we open a window?"

"Negative," was the answer. "I am incubating an egg in here." He pointed to the fireplace where a rather large egg was sitting near the grate.

"What are you incubating?" asked Subaru.

"A chocobo," was the answer. Subaru didn't know what a chocobo was yet he decided to take a guess.

"Is that some kind of Poke'mon?"

"No. It's a chocobo."

Subaru only sighed.

"It doesn't look like a chocobo egg," said Tamaki taking a closer look at the egg.

"Why do you need a chocobo, Tres?" asked Sakura.

"There manure is good for the gardens and their good at only eating the weeds." He looked at the egg. "It should be ready to hatch soon." Tres said. "You may stay and watch if you'd like."

The three, despite the heat gathered around the egg. The watched excitedly as the egg slowly started to crack and then a red clawed foot pushed threw the shell.

Sakura and Tamaki's smiles faded quickly. Subaru smiled happily as the a red lizard like creature appeared from the remains of the egg. It had a creamy yellow belly and a flame on the end of its tail. It looked around at all of them.

"Char!" it cried.

"Wow!" said Subaru.

A click was heard as Tres cocked his pistol.

"Don't kill it!" cried Sakura stepping in front of the gun.

"That is a baby dragon, therefore illegal, therefore must be terminated."

"Wait!" said Tamaki also stepping in front of the gun. "My brother Dino works with dragons! I'll write him a letter and he'll take care of everything."

Tres' gun lowered only slightly. "I refuse to take care of an illegal creature."

"We'll take care of it," said Sakura. "Just let it stay here until we can get rid of it."

Tres considered the situation. "Very well," he said.

Tamaki and Sakura both took a deep breath.

Subaru looked down at the red lizard. So it was safe to assume that this wasn't a chocobo.

XxXxX

So now they had another thing to worry about. They had to get rid of a dragon.

"I hope Dino doesn't tell mom about this," sighed Tamaki on the way back to the castle.

"Are you sure that your brother can take care of this?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, I think so," Tamaki pondered. "Its writing the letter that's the tricky part. Dearest brother Dino. Did I ever tell you how amazing you are. Well you are. And I mean it. Like Seriously! But enough about that. Can you come pick up a baby dragon we don't want?"

"Shh," warned Sakura nodding over towards a pale red head.

Rufus glanced in their direction. Had he heard?

"We need to get rid of that dragon and fast before we all get in a whole lot of trouble." warned Sakura.

Tamaki wrote his letter later that night and sent it off. All that was left to do was to wait for a reply and take care of the baby dragon that Tres wanted nothing to do with.

Subaru felt that is would've been nicer to let Tres just shoot the thing. After all the little baby was sitting everything it could on fire. It really liked to set Tres' bed on fire. Every time they went over Subaru was sure that he was going to find a very dead baby dragon.

At long last a reply letter came.

_Dear little brother Tamaki,_

_I hope you are doing well. And yes I do know that I am amazing but thanks for reminding me, I tend to forget occasionally._

"I can't believe you actually wrote that in your letter to him," sighed Sakura.

_Yes. I'd be more then happy to take the dragon off your hands. You said it was a charmander, right? I'll meet you at the astronomy tower at midnight on Wednesday night. Bring the dragon of course. See you then._

_Your amazing Brother _

_Dino _

The three friends sighed in relief. Thank goodness.

"We've got the invisibility cloak so getting to the top of the tower won't be hard." said Subaru.

XxXxXx

"Well class," said Professor Sakurazuka happily. "Do I have a treat. It wasn't easy but I managed to pull some strings and do I have something to show you."

On his desk was something large that was covered by a velvet sheet. "Inside here is a baby dragon egg that I've been incubating carefully."

"Oh no," whispered Sakura covering her face with her hand.

"Now this particular dragon has some nasty fire attacks and I thought that this would be a perfect chance to practice our fire warding defense spells we've been working on."

Tamaki was chuckling non to quietly. And Subaru couldn't even watch. Poor Professor Sakurazuka.

"Now behold students, the newly hatched baby charmander!" he pulled the sheet of the incubating unit.

"WARK!"

The students burst out laughing at the far from dragon creature strutted around in the incubating unit. Its feathery yellow head sticking out and making that ridicules sound;

"WARK!"

Seishiro looked crestfallen. Trying to make a quick rebound. "Well, obviously this isn't a charmander or any kind of dragon in fact."

The students were beside themselves with laugher.

Seishiro carefully placed the sheet over the bird. "Well, lets do something else then," he said trying to reclaim the attention of the class.

Several minutes later they where working with poisonous lizards.

"It's not funny Tamaki," snipped Sakura. Tamaki was still having a good laugh about the whole thing.

Subaru looked over and the very depressed professor. A rain cloud most definitely rained on his parade.

"Ouch!" yelped Tamaki jumping up shaking his hand.

"Well that's what you get," said Sakura huffed not paying him any attention.

Professor Sakurazuka quickly rushed over. "Oh Mr. Nightroad, I told you to wear your gloves, these little guys can be dangerous. Off to Madame Kikyo,"

Tamaki nodded taking his increasingly swelling hand to the hospital wing.

"I'll have someone bring your things later."

Seishiro quickly began to clean up and pick up the lizards from Ron's place.

"Um, Professor," began Subaru.

"Ah, no need to say anything, Mr. Fair." he smiled at the young boy. "These things happen. The eggs must have just gotten mixed up. It happens. I have no one to blame but myself."

"Well I think it would've been a great class, had it worked out all right."

"Well thank you Subaru,"

XxXxXx

After the rest of the classes for the day they went to visit their friend in the hospital wing.

"Sakura! Subaru!" said Tamaki quickly sitting up in his hospital bed. "Dino's letter! He read it!"

"Who?" asked the two.

"Shinra!" Tamaki's eyes wide in panic. "He was the one who brought me my books. The letter was in one of my books folded neatly, but when I got my books it wasn't folded. He went threw my things!" Sakura crossed her arms. "What should we do? Dino is expecting us tonight."

Subaru shook his head. "We have the invisibility cloak. Even if Rufus knows he wont be able to see us or stop us. We go threw with the plan."

Sakura nodded. "I'll just go instead, because of your hand."

Tamaki nodded still looking worried.

XxXxX

So Subaru and Sakura both covered in the invisibility cloak snuck out to Tres' home. The baby dragon was already packed and ready to go in a create with no air holes.

Sakura quickly blasted tiny wholes in the box and they covered themselves up once again, with crate in tow and headed back to the castle. It was a long journey carrying the heavy box.

"But professor!" cried a voice. "Subaru's coming he has a dragon!"

Sakura and Subaru stopped.

Professor Yuko Ichihara was dragging a very upset Rufus Shinra.

"Such lies!" she hissed. "Out of bed and spewing out lies!" She glared at the upset boy. "Oh you'll be sure Professor Schiffer will hear about this. And of course there will be a detention."

"But you don't understand!"

Sakura and Subaru now had the energy to climb all the stairs to the astronomy tower. Rufus was in trouble. That's all the inspiration they needed. Once at the top they threw off the cloak and celebrated Rufus' punishment.

Once midnight hit, a blonde riding on a broom stick flew towards them. "Yo!" he said. They shook the man's hand. He had longer then Tamaki's blonde hair but the same kind demeanor all the Nightroad's had. He did seem to be a bit clumsy almost falling off the tower.

He showed them the harness that he was going to use for the little dragon. He also assured them that the little one would be well taken care of.

Once he had secured the dragon to the harness, and then to his broom, he took off waving to them as he left.

Taking a deep breath of relief they made their way down the tower. All that trouble was over now.

"Hello there young ones. Out of bed are we? That is simply not allowed." A cat hissed in agreement.

Subaru and Sakura froze. The cloak! They left it upstairs and now were face to face with none other then Sebastian and his little cat Luna too.

He smiled at them happily his scarlet eyes glowing in the darkness.

They had truly been caught by a demon.

A/N- "Subaru, do you find me…sexy?"

Then Subaru falls backwards in embarrassment. That was as close as we'll get in this story to having that happen. I had to work it in to the best of my abilities. Oh I love Seishiro, and since his time with us is almost up I make extra scenes for him. Those are the most fun to write. My own scenes. Huh, imagine that right? We'll I did it. I managed to make the whole dragon thing work. I had been banging my head against the keyboard for days trying to figure out how to make it work. I think I did a good job. Next challenge. The centaurs….who or what should be them. Ah I'll figure it out I always do. Thanks to those who read and those who review.


	15. The Lone Guardian of the Forest

Chapter Fifteen- The Lone Guardian of the Forest

Sakura and Subaru followed Sebastian all the way to Professor Yuko Ichihara's office. Sakura looked as if she was about to cry. How were the going to get of trouble. Not one decent excuse or explanation came to mind.

They sat and waited for their professor to arrive. Sebastian standing by the door smiling happily at their predicament.

Subaru felt stupid. How could he just leave the cloak behind?

Yuko entered her office, behind her Yuki.

"Subaru!" he cried. "I was trying to warn you. Rufus said he was going to catch you. That you had a dragon!"

Yuko gave them all a skeptical look. "Four students have been caught out of bed tonight." her normally bored brown eyes where narrowed glaring at all of them. "Sebastian has told me that you two where in the astronomy tower. Explanations, I'm dying to hear them."

Subaru and Sakura had no answers. What could they say? Tres would not defend them. He wanted to get rid of the dragon as soon as it had hatched. And even mentioning Tres would get him in trouble. Trouble he didn't deserve to be in. So they stayed silent.

"Well I have an idea," she said glaring at all of them. "You two," she pointed at Subaru and Sakura. "told Rufus Shinra some story about a dragon to lure him out of bed. I've already caught him, and I bet you think its funny that Sohma got caught too?"

Yuki's eyes filled with tears at those words.

"I am disgusted. Four students. Four students out of bed, and three from my very own house. Ms. Kinomoto, I am more then disappointed with you. I thought you had more sense. And Mr. Fair, well, I thought Growlithe meant more to you then this. All three of you will receive detentions. And fifty points will be taken form-"

"Fifty!" cried Subaru. They would loose the lead he had won them.

"Don't interrupt me," she crossed her arms. "Fifty points each,"

"Professor," cried Sakura tears just about falling from her eyes.

"You can't,"

"I can. And I will. I told you all when you first came here that disobedience will loose your house points. I also told you that your house is like your family. Tonight you three hurt your family. I am very disappointed in you three."

She turned away from them. "Sebastian, please lead them back to their dormitory."

They followed Sebastian and his cat back to the Blood Elf portrait. A hundred and fifty points lost! The Growlithes would wake up tomorrow and think that there must be a terrible mistake. Then someone would tell. Tell of a story of three dumb first years, who were out of bed and ruined everything. Not just any first years, one was the famous Subaru Fair, hero of two Quidditch matches.

Sebastian wished them a good night, with that with that evil smile of his.

Yuki went to bed stifling his sobs with his pillow dreading the mourning. Subaru to dreading the dawn.

XxXxXx

It was quite the fall from grace. To being one of the most popular kids in school to being one of the most hated.

Even students from house Farrow, and Mew, showed no favor to Subaru. They too had hoped to see the fall of Ekans.

The students of House Ekans were kind to Subaru though. After all they were safe once again in first place.

Only Tamaki stayed faithfully by Subaru's side. And one professor as well.

"No need to worry, Subaru," said Professor Seishiro after class one day. Subaru was taking his time in leaving. Seishiro was glad to have the company it seemed. He gave Subaru a much needed smile. Kids will be kids. This will all be forgotten in a few weeks time. And I've seen strange things happen, Growlithe could come back. Just play a good Quidditch match against Farrow."

Subaru nodded at his professor. The man was right of course. But until things were forgotten it was still going to be rough.

Sakura and Yuki were having a hard time as well. Though not as famous as Subaru they were still known as the people who had caused this mess. Sakura stayed quiet in class now. Best not to drive more attention to herself then needed.

It was a good thing that exams were so close. Everyone was to busy studying to hate him all the time.

Still he couldn't help noticing that Professor Sakurazuka seemed a bit paler and thinner then normal. Also a bit jumpier as well. Subaru's thoughts drifted to the stone and Professor Ulquiorra Schiffer's need to have it. But in the end, it wasn't any of his business.

Tamaki felt other wise though. "I can feel it! Professor Sakurazuka is going to give in any day now. And I'm sure any idiot can read a book telling them how to get past weird looking dogs. Schiffer could have the stone any day now! So what do we do Subaru?" Tamaki blue eyes were shining with excitement.

"Go to Clow Reed," said Sakura setting her book down. "Its what we should of done from the beginning,"

Tamaki frowned at that suggestion looking to Subaru for a better answer.

Subaru shook his head. "We cant go to Clow Reed. We don't have any proof."

"Seishiro likes you Subaru, he could back us up,"

"I don't think he will." Subaru sighed. Professor Sakurazuka wasn't doing so well on his own against the potions master. It wasn't likely he'd do any better with a couple of students on his side. "Look all Ulquiorra has to say is that he doesn't know how the Kangaskhan got in the school on Halloween and then that's all she wrote," Subaru sighed. "Besides, students aren't supposed to know about the stone or anything like that. How are we going to explain that?"

Tamaki frowned, disheartened.

Sakura to, looked slightly put out. But she too nodded in agreement and went back to her book.

The next mourning a Sparrow flew in dropping off an official looking letter. He swallowed already knowing what its contents were.

He unrolled the note, reading that his detention would be that night. And that he was to meet Mr. Sebastian Michaels at the entrance hall at eleven that night.

He glanced at Sakura who was also reading her note. She said nothing as she tucked it away in her book.

Tamaki smiled sadly at the two of them. "It wont be so bad."

XxXxXx

That night Subaru, Sakura, and Yuki went down to the entrance together. There they saw Rufus Shinra standing next to the evil caretaker Sebastian. Subaru had forgotten that Shinra also had gotten a detention.

Sebastian gave them a smile. He began to light a lantern. "Good evening young masters."

The four students exchanged wary glances.

"Please, follow me," he said leading them outside. "Tsk Tsk Tsk," he said. "Breaking school rules. I'll bet you'll think twice next time." he glanced back at them. "Yes, especially after when you come out of forest. You'll never want to brake a rule again."

"We're going into the forest?" hissed Rufus. "Students aren't allowed."

Sebastian chuckled. "Oh, those are minor details."

Rufus huffed and Yuki whimpered. Subaru and Sakura could only exchange nervous glances.

Much to the student's surprise they were led to Tres' home. And there stood Tres his loyal Houndoom sitting at his side. His red eyes glowing in the dark.

"Here they are," said Sebastian bowing slightly to the man.

"You are late,"

Sebastian smiled. "Am I? My apologies, I was just preparing them for what was to come."

"That is not your place," Tres stated.

The four watched nervously as the two demonic men bickered, politely, back and forth.

At last after their banter had ended Tres led them into the forest. They followed hesitantly behind him.

"So," began Subaru. "What are we doing here?"

Tres held the lantern out in front of him. "Something has been slaying the Celebi in the forest."

Sakura gasped. "Who would do that.?"

Yuki was pale and even Rufus looked a bit unnerved at this information. Even Tres wore a sad expression at this news. "I do not know." he admitted. "However our goal is to find a wounded one."

Subaru gave Sakura a look.

"Oh, Celebi are a legendary species of Poke'mon very rare. There are very few left in the world."

Subaru nodded. "I see,"

They followed Tres a ways into the forest. Everyone alert. Houndoom sniffed along the ground trying to find the injured creature.

Tres stopped. His eyes darting between one path and another. "We'll have to split up."

"Rufus and Subaru, take the path to the right. You may take Houndoom. And I will take Yuki, and Sakura." With that he went down the left path. Subaru frowned he would much rather go with the man with the guns.

With an irritated sigh Rufus began to walk down the path Houndoom following him.

Rufus was an unpleasant boy. There was not a moment where Subaru had enjoyed his company. But just for a few moments Subaru didn't mind him.

"What kind of freak goes around and kills legendary Poke'mon? Such a disgusting thing to do,"

After much walking they spotted something. "There!" said Rufus suddenly. There lying in the clearing was a small green creature its silver wings twitching feebly. The two boys ran towards the dying creature. That is until they noticed the other thing standing above it finishing off the wounded Celebi.

Someone wrapped in robes of black. The blood from the Poke'mon it killed dripping from it.

Rufus pulled out his wand. "Back!" he ordered. His wand took the form of a shotgun. He aimed.

A fierce wind blew around them. Pink petals surrounding the area.

The red head covered his face with his arm. "We should retreat," he growled. Stepping back he turned and ran form the clearing, perhaps to get Tres. Subaru tried to follow but he couldn't seam to get away.

"_If in one year_," a voice whispered to him. "_Your time is almost up_"

Subaru fell backwards. His hands were beginning to burn.

And this thing wrapped in black was descending upon him.

And then a howl. A loud howl that cut threw the silence. It stopped the wind. The pink petals fell to the ground.

A red and orange blur burst threw the darkness leaping at the figure.

Subaru watched as this beast attacked. The red furred beast backed up growling as the cloaked figure disappeared into the darkness.

The beast turned to Subaru now. "Are you okay Subaru Fair?"

It spoke! Though these things shouldn't surprise him anymore. He nodded.

"That is good." The beast was a very dog like creature. It had red orange fur and a long tail that glowed at the end he had longer red fur along his back and on his head. Several feathers poking out from the red mane. And marks and symbols along the beasts hind legs. The most distinguishable was an XIII along his side.

Subaru also noticed a nasty scar along one of his eyes preventing any sight from that one eye.

"We must get out of this place," warned the beast. His voice was deep and calming.

Subaru nodded.

"You may get on my back. I'll lead you back to Tres. It isn't safe to be out here alone. Especially for you,"

Subaru felt awkward getting on the beast's back his toes just barely scraping the ground.

"It will be faster," he assured. "My name is Nanaki," he added as he bounded into the forest Subaru arms wrapped tightly around the beasts neck.

"What was that thing that attacked me," asked Subaru.

The beast did not answer. He just ran on and on threw the forest. At last they stopped for a moment. "Subaru Fair, did you know that it is a great sin, to slay any legendary Poke'mon?"

Subaru shook his head. "No, I didn't."

"It is a monstrous thing to kill them. They are rare and powerful and beautiful creatures. To kill one is to place a curse on yourself. Only one who has nothing to loose and much to gain would do such a thing."

"I don't understand," said Subaru.

"Because of the power these creatures contain there blood is most valuable. It will give you great power. But at a cost. Everything has a cost."

Yes. Yuko talked of this cost quite a bit. For you to have something, something of equal value must be given.

"Who needs power so great that they must sacrifice a part of themselves for it?"

"Can you think of no one?" Subaru could feel the beasts muscles twitch under him. "Do you know what is hidden in your school at this very moment?"

"Yes. The Philosopher's stone,"

"Correct."

"But I thought it only gave you immortality and wealth."

"Yes, this is true. But it has a far greater secret. There is a great power hidden within the stone. And if one were to get their hands on it, on with the knowledge to use it, one could bring this world to its knees."

Subaru gripped the red fur tightly in his hands. "But who could want that much power?"

"A man who was defeated many years ago. A man who has been waiting to once again regain a great power. People are blinded by the illusion that he is gone. But he waits patiently to make his return."

"Aizen," whispered Subaru. The name froze his heart to the core. He had no idea what this man looked like but the very thought terrified him.

The beast's ears twitched at the sound of Aizen's name.

"Subaru!" cried Sakura running towards him. "Are you okay?"

Subaru nodded sliding off the beast.

"Nanaki," said Tres appearing behind the two students.

"Tres," Nanaki replied in the same tone.

"Subaru Fair. I have read it in the stars. The planets whisper and tell me of the many fates that await you. The life stream flows whispering songs of what the future entails. But only you can decide your fate. Only you can make the choice that lies before you. Whatever may be will be. I trust that you will do well." The beast Nanaki bowed his head to the young student. "Farewell Subaru Fair," with that he bounded back into the forest.

"Who was that?" asked Sakura as Tres led them back to the edge of the forest, where Yuki and Rufus were waiting.

"He is Nanaki, the guardian of the Forest. He has been helping me try and find the source of the one who has been killing the Celebi"

"He was very beautiful, I've never seen anything like him before."

"He is the last of his kind." said Tres.

"Oh," Sakura said sadly. "How lonely,"

As they left the forest Subaru was sure he heard another howl in the distance. Very much like the howl he heard just before he was saved.

XxXxXx

Tamaki was waiting for them in the common room when they came back. Yuki went straight off to bed while the other three huddled by the fire place to hear what Subaru had to say.

He told them about what happened in the forest. And what he and Nanaki talked about on the way back.

"We were wrong. We thought Ulquiorra wanted the stone for himself. He really wants it for Aizen. If Aizen has the stone he can be at full power again. Perhaps even stronger."

Tamaki was wide eyed listening to this.

"I think we all need to relax" said Sakura though she too, was pale and wide eyed. "Do you know what they've always said Subaru?"

He shook his head.

"They say that the only person The Dark Lord was ever afraid of was Clow Reed." she smiled. "As long as Clow Reed is here you're safe. The stone is safe. Ulquiorra won't try anything as long as Headmaster Clow Reed is here,"

They all went to bed with that thought in mind.

As Subaru was about to throw himself into the bed he stopped. There folded up neatly was his invisibility cloak and with a little note pined in it that read;

_Just in case._

A/N Well here we are another chapter done. And book one almost done.

At long last we have a new character

Nanaki is from Final Fantasy VII. Or Red XIII is he is more commonly know as. A wise choice for the part I'm having him play. I'll worry about the consequences this may have for book 5 later.

I know some of the anime references are hard to pick up on if your not familiar with them. Though the philosopher's stone that I'm referring to is the one from Full Metal Alchemist. Though there is more to it then that. ;) We'll you'll all have to wait and see. Though seeing as how I go on updating sprees won't be that long. Maybe a day or two. And I have the day off tomorrow, so very soon. ^.^ Thank you for reading by the way.


	16. The Trials and Tests

Chapter Sixteen-The Trials and Tests

So it was, exam time. And while Subaru thought an evil Lord Aizen was going to fly threw the door any minute, he still managed to make it threw the exams. They weren't all written tests though. Professor Flourite had them come in one by one and make the selected items dance around the room. And Professor Ichihara had them turning Ratatatas into jewelry boxes.

She eyed all the boxes docking points off for any that still had whiskers. She poked at Ritsuka's that squeaked when touched. He gave he a weak smile when she gave him a disapproving look.

And of course you couldn't forget the Potion's exam. They did their best as Professor Schiffer stood and watched them his piercing green eyes never leaving their work.

Maybe it was because what he saw in the forest. Or that a cloaked man, he assumed was Aizen, kept appearing in his dreams. But his hands kept stinging. Maybe the stinging was some kind of warning. He still pressed his ear against the door, now and then, to make sure the dogs where still there.

Professor Sakurazuka had a written exam for them. When they walked in for the test the students saw that one of his eyes was bandaged up.

"Are you alright professor?" cried students gathering around his desk.

"Oh yes, yes," he said trying to wave them back to their seats. Subaru frowned. So this is why he had been absent for the last couple of classes. "This was just an act of carelessness on my part. I should be good as new in no time."

He handed out the thick packet that was their test. "Don't make such a sad face Subaru. I'm fine," he said quietly as he handed the young wizard his test.

Subaru nodded at his wounded teacher and began his test.

Last there was the History exams. It was the longest hour of Subaru's life. The golden eyes of Professor Sesshomaru watching them all. His eyes sweeping the room to catch any cheaters. At last his soft voice spoke up.

"You may set down your quills the test is over."

Subaru and Tamaki smiled and cheered with the rest of the class. At last exams were over!

Golden eyes narrowed in annoyance.

XxXxXx

They sat outside to get some fresh air after all the tests. Sakura was going over some notes And Tamaki and Subaru were watching from a safe distance as the twins and their friend Aido poked the tentacles of the giant Tentacruel that resided in the lake.

Still something was nagging at Subaru. His hands kept stinging. That must be some kind of warning. He watched a Pidgey fly off towards the forest. Tres was the only one who went him letters. And rarely. Tres, the one who told him everything about the enchantments that the teachers cast for the stones protection. The only one who knew the secret to the dogs. And he would never tell anyone.

Yet. Tres seemed to get very defensive if you doubted his knowledge of the school. Subaru suddenly got up. Without another word he ran in the direction of Tres' home.

"Subaru!" called Sakura chasing after him.

Tamaki with a sigh got up and also ran after him.

"Tres!" cried Subaru coming to a halt in front of the man. Tres gave him a curious look before going back to his attention to the garden.

"I need to ask you something Tres," panted Subaru.

"Proceed."

"The night you thought you got the Chocobo egg. The man who gave it to you, what did he look like?"

Tres glanced at Subaru. "Getting a good Chocobo eggs is a hard feet. On can't always go to the most reliable places."

"So, your saying you don't know?"

"He was hooded. I didn't ask him how he got the egg but he assured me it was a good one," Tres frowned at the thought. He after all got a dragon not the yellow bird he had been hoping for.

"Did you talk about anything?" Subaru pressed.

Tres' eyes flashed, bring up memories of that night. "He wanted to make sure I could take care of it. He told me just because I work at the school doesn't mean anything. So I told him of Suicune and the others. How just a bit of music puts them right to sleep. I am the keeper and guardian of this school, I can handle anything, especially some chocobo." He spoke matter of fact tone, not even aware of what he just done.

Subaru paled. "Thank you Tres," With the other two following they ran back to the school.

"We've got to go to Clow Reed now," panted Subaru once they entered the school. All of them trying to catch their breath. "It was Schiffer under that cloak that night. He knows everything now."

Sakura shook her head. "He doesn't Professor Sakurazuka-"

"His eye," Subaru said cutting her off. "He must have been attacked. Schiffer knows everything,"

"Where do we find Clow Reed?" asked Tamaki looking around.

Just then a woman appeared her arms full of books. Professor Ichihara! She looked like a goddess right now. She would know what to do.

"Professor," he called quickly running towards her.

She looked past the large pile of books she as carrying. Irritation her brown eyes. "What, Mr. Fair? I'm very busy."

"This is important Professor,"

"Well what is it?" she asked irritation building in her voice. Those books did look very heavy.

"We need to speak with Headmaster Clow Reed."

"Oh?" she narrowed her eyes at them. "What's so important that you need to speak to him directly?"

The three students exchanged glances. "Well, its kind of a secret,"

That was the wrong answer. She quickly walked past them. "I have no time for games,"

They followed her. "Professor please!"

"You can't speak with him. He's out of town right now,"

"What?"

"He had urgent business with the Ministry of Magic. That's far more important then your little secret." She continued walking not giving them another thought.

Subaru would not give up. They needed to tell someone. "But professor. This is about the Philosopher's Stone,'

She suddenly stopped dropping all the books she was carrying. Quickly turning towards them, her brown eyes now fixed on them. "What did you say?"

"Someone is going to try and steal the stone! We need to talk to him."

She looked at them a mix of wonder and irritation on her features. "The Headmaster just left and will be back tomorrow. You can speak with him then. But I can assure you, that the stone is quite safe. No one is about to steal it."

"Please-"

She would not listen to another word. "I know what I'm talking about. Now go back outside and forget about all of this."

With a wave of her hand the books flew up into her arms again. She turned and walked away form them again.

The three shared defeated glances.

"It's tonight. He's going to steal it tonight. He knows everything now. And Clow Reed is gone. I bet he sent that note, too,"

"Good afternoon," said a calm voice.

The three turned around to see the pale, green eyed professor behind him.

"Good afternoon, professor," said Sakura quietly.

"Shouldn't you be out side, on such a" he paused his eyes glancing at the window that showed a shining sun and blue skies. "wonderful day?" he at last continued. He looked as if he would like nothing more then a world of endless night.

"Well," began Tamaki putting on the charm he was famous for. "we thought we should step in for a bit. We have such fair complexions, we don't want to burn, I'm sure you understand,"

Subaru was quite sure that Ulquiorra understood about fair complexions, quite well. The man was ghost white.

"Yes," Sakura quickly chimed in pulling the two boys away from the murderous stare of their Potions Master. "We'll be going now,"

They headed to the common room where it was completely empty. Everyone was outside enjoying the nice day.

"So that's it then," said Subaru starring out the window. "I'll have to go myself then."

"You can't," cried Sakura.

"I have to. If Ulquiorra gets hold of the stone, Aizen will come back stronger then ever before. We can't let that happen. It doesn't matter if I get expelled or I loose more house points anymore. Because if Aizen does come back there wont be a Hogwarts to get expelled from. He'll destroy it. And he'll come after our families, until all we know and love is gone. I won't let that happen. I'm going threw the trapdoor tonight."

"Well," said Tamaki his blue eyes shining with excitement. "I hope that invisibility cloak can cover all three of us,"

"Three of us?"

Sakura smiled putting her hands on her hips. "Of course. You're helpless without us,"

Subaru smiled at the determined faces on his friends.

So that night they studied up on charms and spells that they could use to help them out. Subaru pocked it the Ocarina that he had gotten from Tres. That was one trial he knew they could do. It was the others that worried him.

XxXxXx

At last Aido had gone to bed. Subaru ran upstairs and grabbed the cloak. "Lets put it on here." he suggested.

"What are you doing?"

They turned to see Yuki he was holding on tightly to his Squirtle who seemed to be making another dash for freedom.

"Nothing Yuki," said Subaru kindly. "Just go back to bed. Tamaki and I will be up shortly."

The silver haired boy shook his head. "You're all going out again," His violet eyes scanned their guilty faces. "You'll get caught again. And loose us more points."

"This is important," Subaru trued to explain.

"I won't let you," Yuki stepped in front of the exit holding his Squirtle out in front of him. 'I'll fight you,"

Tamaki sighed. "Now now, Yuki. There is no need to do this. You just don't understand."

The Squirtle began to shoot bubbles at them.

Subaru waved the bubbles away. They didn't have time for this. "He pulled out his thin wand. "I'm sorry about this," he told Yuki. From his wand a sheet a long, narrow fairly thin sheet of paper appeared. He held the sheet between two fingers. He began to quietly murmur a spell. Japanese characters began to form on the thin piece of paper. Subaru's eyes flew open as he threw the sheet at the silver haired boy.

Once the paper landed on him his arms and legs snapped together and he fell on his back. The only thing that could move was his eyes which darted back and forth.

"Sorry," whispered Subaru. "Once that paper is removed you'll be back to normal.

His eyes caught sight of the blue turtle waddling away.

With that the three threw the cloak over themselves and left the common room.

XxXxXx

Subaru felt bad leaving Yuki like that up there. But they had no choice. He felt nervous. Every statue looked like Sebastian, every howl of wind sounded like the Undertaker flying by. And every light reminded him of the glowing eyes of that cat, Luna.

And they did spot some of them. Luna's eyes seemed to follow them, but she made no sound. He wondered for only a moment if the cloak worked on animals. And then they saw the Undertaker. He too, seemed to watch them, with a big smile on his face. Again Subaru found him self wondering if the cloak worked on Shikigami. And lastly they saw Sebastian his red eyes scanning the hallways for rule breakers. His eyes lingering only for a moment. And once again Subaru had to wonder if this cloak worked on the devil himself.

When they did at last reach the third floor corridor, the door was open slightly.

"See, Schiffer has already been here," hissed Tamaki .

Subaru pulled the ocarina out of his pocket and the three entered the room.

The three dogs seemed to be a little drowsy. Subaru not giving the dogs a chance to wake up quickly pressed the ocarina to his lips. Playing soft notes in a sort of lullaby tune, the dogs slowly closed their eyes and fell to sleep.

Together Tamaki and Sakura pushed the paws out of the way, reveling the trap door. Tamaki quickly opening it starring at the blackness it reviled. Sakura licked her lips nervously. Neither could see the bottom. Giving each other a slight nod, Tamaki jumped down the hole.

Sakura's green eyes rested on Subaru. She beckoned him forward. "You jump right after me," she whispered.

He gave her a nod as she jumped in as well.

Subaru stopped playing his song. Not wanting to be there when the dogs were fully conscious, he jumped as well.

He fell for quite a ways and quite a while. Then he landed in something soft.

"Welcome to the party," he heard Tamaki say.

"Thanks," he squinted threw the blackness. "Where is Sakura?"

"I'm up here," she said. And so she was, threw the tiny light from the trapdoor above them, they could see her. Her wand had grown large wings and she was riding on it.

"Oh, that's not even fair!" groaned Tamaki.

They heard her giggle. "Someone light there wand,"

"Can you not light your wand and fly on it at the same time," grumbled Tamaki but he lit his wand all the same. "Lumière!"

The light from his wand illuminated the room they were in. It seemed that they had landed on a large vine like plant.

Sakura eyes filled with worry. "Get off of that thing quick!"

Hearing the panic in her voice the two boys obeyed. Subaru quickly stepping onto the ledge where there was no plant.

Tamaki was not so lucky. The vines from the plant had started to wrap around the young blonde.

"Stop moving," ordered Sakura hovering above him. "I know what this is. it's a Tangela!"

"I don't care what it is," snarled the trapped boy. "Just get me out!"

"Just let me think! I'm trying to remember how to kill it."

"私は、炎を召喚" Subaru was already two steps ahead. "I would think," he said throwing another sutra at the plant setting it aflame. "That any plant would die in a fire,"

Tamaki leapt out of the vines as soon as it had loosened it's hold on him.

"Good thinking Subaru," Tamaki said patting the boy on the shoulder. "Why did you need to think what would kill a plant!" he yelled at the girl still hovering above them.

"In my defense not all plants can be killed with fire. Some need to be killed with ice. What would you have done then Subaru?"

"Lets just move on, please," he requested. Carefully walking along the edge to the door on the other side.

After walking down a hallway for a ways they entered another room. This one was filled with the sound of wings.

"Are they birds?" asked Tamaki. Glaring at the things fluttering above them.

Sakura still riding on her wand flew up just a bit. "There keys." she said. "We must need to grab the one that opens the door."

Subaru looked at the locked door on the other side of the room. "All the keys look the same to me,"

Tamaki smiled. "Tres said, that all the teachers helped guard the stone right? We did Tres' and that last one was Professor Hikami so this one must be Flourite, right? He charmed the keys."

"So," said Sakura.

"Maybe we should try and think like Professor Fai."

"How do we do that?" asked Subaru.

Tamaki smile grew. "Our dear charms teacher is always being scolded by Professor Yuko, for well just about everything. But one thing in particular, that has nothing to with charms what so ever, comes to mind. I bet he did this just to tick her off." The blonde cleared his throat. "Oh Key-chan!" he called.

Sakura and Subaru gave the boy a look. This wasn't going to work. Yet.

A key flew down. One that had clearly been caught and used already. Tamaki grabbed it gently not wanting to harm it more then it already was.

Sakura shook her head. "I can't believe that worked. He's a professor he should take guarding the stone more seriously!"

Tamaki shrugged, and used the key to open the door to their next challenge.

The room that they now entered was very dark, but after taking a few steps, torches lit up around them.

Tamaki looked around. "It's a giant chess board." he said at last.

It did seem to be one. Though the pieces were one of a kind. "Professor Ichihara must have made this."

The white pieces were in the shape of the teachers. Clow Reed being the King. Yuko the Queen. Fai and Erika were the Bishops. Ulquiorra and Sesshomaru were Knights and Tres and Sebastian were the Rooks. The pawns were all different but much smaller then the other pieces. Luna was in front of Sebastian's piece, Gloom in front of Erika, an odd looking round creature in front of Yuko, it had floppy ears and a gem on its head. In front of Clow Reed was another odd creature. It looked like a teddy bear and a cat. Round ears and a long tail with little wings on the back. In front of Tres' piece was his faithful Houndoom. Fai had the ghost of Farrow as his pawn, Mia Fai, kneeling on her little stand. Sesshomaru had the Undertaker sitting happily in front of him and Ulquiorra had Vincent the Shikigami of Ekans as his pawn.

They were wonderfully made and looked just like the real things only a lot larger. Subaru took a nervous look at the black pieces. The were all cloaked figures only being able to tell the pieces apart from the crowns they wore on their heads. But Subaru knew. He stepped a bit closer to them. While their eyes were covered he could see their mouths. All had different expressions. The queen had an almost mocking smile on her face. One of the knights had such a wide smile upon its face. They looked similar but different as well. All different airs of smugness. They were just pieces but he could almost feel the evil of the people they were supposed to replicate seeping out of them. His eyes where then drawn to the king. A man who had dramatically changed his life. A man he didn't know a thing about, only that he had tried to kill him.

"So we just have to win the chess game?" asked Tamaki waking Subaru from his thoughts.

Tamaki looked at his two favorite pieces, the knights. He frowned not liking his choices. Sesshomaru or Ulquiorra. He walked up to the history teacher piece and placed his hand on it.

Normally golden eyes, but now white looked down at the young boy as his touch brought the piece to life.

"We just have to play?" ha asked.

The chess piece Sesshomaru nodded. Smiling Tamaki got on to the small stand that the teacher was standing on. And climbed on top of him so he was riding on the chess teacher's shoulders.

"Okay," he said. "I'll lead this charge. I hope that's okay but you two are just terrible at this game."

The two nodded in agreement.

"Well lets see, Subaru you take a bishop and Sakura you take a Rook."

The two nodded. Subaru climbed on top of the chess piece Fai and Sakura sat on chess piece Tres.

"All right. In chess white pieces go first." He ordered a pawn to move forward.

"Is this going to be like real wizard chess, Tamaki?" asked Sakura as chess piece Ulquiorra moved across the board.

The black queen moved forward next and decapitated the potions master.

Tamaki licked his lips nervously. "Yes," he answered as her wide eyes watched the Black Queen smash their other knight to little pieces. "At least it was just Ulquiorra." he said laughing slightly. "Anyway, he said clearing his throat. "That leaves you to take the bishop. Go on Sakura," With that Chess piece Tres blasted a million holes into the other piece taking his or her place on the board.

The losses on both sides where high. Tamaki did his best to protect both Subaru and Sakura.

Subaru wasn't good at this game but he wasn't completely terrible. "Wait a second!" He looked at the blonde. "Your going to sacrifice your self!"

Sakura looked over at them. "You can't!"

Tamaki gave them a smile. "I have to. It's the only way. You need to go on Subaru. You need to stop Ulquiorra from getting the stone. Once I'm gone you can checkmate the king. Then you win."

"But-"

"I am a white knight, in this game." he said. He move his piece on the board. "Check."

The black queen moved forward and demolished the Sesshomaru chess piece.

Subaru closed his eyes at the scene.

"It's your move, Subaru." Sakura's voice was shaky.

He moved his piece. Right where he could see the king clearly. Right where the king couldn't escape.

"Checkmate." Subaru stated calmly.

The black king crumbled into dust as did the rest of the black pieces.

Breathing a sigh of relief he ran to the spot where Tamaki's piece had been destroyed. Sakura right on his heals.

They carefully unburied him from the rubble.

"He'll be alright," said Sakura checking his pulse. "But we have to keep going."

She was right of course. They left Tamaki behind and continued to the door now clear of any obstructions.

The hallway held a Kangaskhan that had already been knocked out.

"We have to hurry," warned Subaru. "He could already be at the stone."

"Ulquiorra's challenge is next," she said.

This room was mostly empty. No door to another room. And the one they came in sealed it self shut. All that was in the room was a plain table where a note lay.

Sakura picked it up carefully and read;

_This worlds greatest enemy is being blind to the dangers that lie in front of it. _

_All I say is Shatter. _

_The rest is up to you._

"What does that mean?" asked Subaru.

"Ulquiorra didn't leave behind a potions challenge." she said. "I didn't think he would. It's more of a lesson. Subaru if we forget the past we are forever doomed to repeat it. We must never forget what the dark lord did, and how he tricked us."

She stood in the center of the room. She held out her wand. Taking a deep breath she spoke.

"Shatter Kyōka Suigetsu!"

The room seemed to melt away. Only to be replaced with a similar room, only this one had doors.

"What did you do?"

"The Dark Lord's wand had the ability to create any illusion it wanted. Perfect hypnosis he called it. And hundreds fell to it. We can't be fooled like that again. We must never forget him and his evil wand, Kyoka Suigetsu."

Subaru nodded. He headed to the door. "Aren't you coming?"

She shook her head. "Only one can go threw."

He frowned. "Then if you can't come will you do something else for me?"

"Of course,"

"Get on your wand, grab Tamaki and get out of here. Write a letter to Clow Reed, tell him all that's happened."

Sakura was struggling to hold the spell. Tears were starting to fall. "You'll be okay won't you Subaru?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I think I'll be alright."

"Alright," she said taking a deep breath. "I'll see you when you get back, then"

He smiled at her. "Of course you will," Without another moments hesitation he opened the door and stepped in the new room.

Behind him the door melted away. This was it.

It was a large room. The first thing he noticed was the mirror. The Holic Mirror. He looked around. But the mirror had once again snared his attention. What was it doing here?

He then heard footsteps. There was someone behind the mirror. He had his wand ready. Who was it going to be. Ulquiorra? Aizen?

A man cloaked in black stepped out from behind the mirror. He leaned against the wooden frame. "Why hello there, Subaru." he whispered.

And Subaru felt his heart stop.

A/N DUN DUN DUUUUN!

Well it would be if you didn't already know who it was. This was a long chapter to write and unexpectedly difficult to write. I wanted to keep it not boring. And add a twist to the challenges and enchantments. Or at least make them as short as possible. In my honest opinion I didn't do a very good job. I enjoyed the chess game part the most and wanted to write more about it. But I felt that would be boring to read.

For those who didn't know Tangela is a Poke'mon. A first generation Poke'mon.

And as for the chess part. I got the idea to make the teacher's chess pieces. From my own Anime chess board. I have the CLAMP 10th anniversary chess pieces. Well, I don't have the board because they didn't bring it over here. But I have all the pieces. And Yuko is the queen of the black pieces and that's when it hit me to make the chess part slightly less boring. I really wanted to write more about the death eater pieces but I couldn't. The king was of course Aizen. And the Queen is Beatrix, though I didn't have an official anime character set for her yet. It's a ways away before her part so I think I'm good. And the only other one I described is not an actual Death Eater. But I like to leave some mystery in it all, so I'll say no more about that.

Lastly I must explain Ulquiorra's challenge. I hate and love it at the same time. I had the hardest time with this one. For those who do not know Bleach, all of the swords that the characters use have different abilities. Aizen's sword could make perfect illusions. A terrible ability that he used to betray everyone. So that's what all that was Kinda lame all in all, but I really did my best with it.

Also about Subaru's sutras. I did a lot of research but couldn't find out what Subaru used to exterminate ghosts and spirits and all that. I looked and looked but I couldn't find anything that explained Sutras to me at all. So all I have is my Sailor Moon knowledge, and all I recall is Sailor Mars using something similar and I believe calling it sutras. But I can't remember. And if that is wrong, my apologies.

Well one chapter left. Where answers will be revealed and more questions raised. Then we go off to book two. I've really worked hard on all this. Putting all the characters together and trying to add anime stories and plots in. It's really not as easy as it looks. Any criticism or encouragement I am dying to hear. I will keep going even if I never get another review. As long as people read I'll continue to truck on.

Thank you. I realize this a/n is unbearably long so I'll stop now.


	17. The Truth in the Cherry Blossoms

Chapter Seventeen-The Truth in the Cherry Blossoms

An illusion. That's what this had to be. Like what Sakura had said about Aizen. This was a trick.

Subaru shook his head. "It's not really you,"

"Oh, but it is." said the man.

Subaru looked at his teacher. The man still had the bandage over one of his eyes. "Then are you here to stop Ulquiorra?"

He heard Seishiro laugh softly. "Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra Schiffer. He does seem to be more the type, does he not?" The man shook his handsome face. "He certainly made it harder for me to get here, though."

Subaru did not want to believe this. There had to be an explanation. Maybe he was playing a mean joke on him.

"Professor Schiffer tried to kill me, during the Quidditch match!"

Seishiro shook his head. "That was me. Though I wouldn't say try to kill you. I can't kill you yet, after all we made a bet."

The bet. The whispers he had been hearing all this time.

"I was tying to knock you off your broom though. Just injure you enough to keep you out of my way. Unfortunately for me Schiffer was muttering some counter curse and then your little friend set him on fire, he knocked me over and all my work went up in smoke."

"He was trying to save me?"

Seishiro nodded. "That's why he wanted to referee the next match. Not that he needed to. Clow Reed was at that match. He only made himself more unpopular."

Seishiro snapped his fingers and little black creatures appeared from the shadows. "You too, have caused me a lot of trouble."

The black oni grabbed the young student stopping him from moving. Not that he was going to. He wanted to hear more of what his teacher had to say.

"Running around the school during Halloween, I thought for sure you had seen me go into the third floor corridor."

"You let the Kangaskhan in?"

Seishiro nodded. "Goodness Subaru, your heart seems to break a little more with everything you hear about me." The traitorous teacher still watched him. "Though, I am a little surprised that you didn't find out until just now. I thought when I accidentally switched the eggs someone would realize."

Every word that was being said hurt him. "But-" Subaru tried to say something to find another defense for this man. "The forest-" he muttered.

Seishiro smiled. "You saw us? Well Ulquiorra never trusted me. Always keeping those obnoxiously green eyes on me,"

Subaru was defeated. He lowered his head. Not knowing what to say.

"Do you know what this is, Subaru?" asked Seishiro running a hand along the wood of the mirror. "This is the Holic Mirror. It has the ability to grant your wish as long as you pay a price." He stepped in front of the mirror. "This is where the stone was hidden."

"Was?" asked Subaru.

Seishiro smiled again. "Yes. Was," from his pocket he removed a perfectly round blood red stone.

Subaru looked away. Seishiro had the stone.

"The price to take it out of the mirror is very high. I killed many Celebi in the forest to gather enough power to trade for this.

"You were killing them?"

The man nodded. "Killing them had a price as well. I eventually lost my eye. Like many magic wielders, my magic is contained in my eyes. Its easy to tell. After all who has violet eyes? So I sacrificed all the magic in my right eye to gain the power that I had gathered when I killed those creatures in the forest. And in exchange I traded all that power for this." The blood red stone still sitting in his hand. "One thing you don't know though, Subaru, this is not a Philosopher's stone. After all, becoming immortal and gaining riches is not so hard a feat, believe it or not. What this is, is far more precious."

Subaru lifted his head to see. If that wasn't the Philosopher's stone then what was it?

"True, that it has the same shape, and color, and yes it may extend your life for a good amount of time. But it is not a true stone. It's something much better in disguise."

He took the stone and slammed it into the mirror. Shads of glass flew threw the air. Specs of scarlet as well, some blood, some of the stone.

He stepped up to Subaru licking the blood off his hand. "This is what really lies here. This is the Hōgyoku. Also known as the Orb of Destruction. Since little Sakura isn't here to explain it to you, I will, what this stone does is strengthens the soul, bending the boundaries of shikigami and humans. With this stone my Lord Aizen will build an army so powerful that the very world itself will quiver in fear."

Subaru looked at the stone of midnight blue or black glimmering in the light. "This is all for Aizen?" He closed his eyes not wanting to believe any of this. He felt so betrayed. Deceived.

"This reminds me." said Seishiro. He placed the powerful orb into his pocket. "Our bet,"

Cherry blossoms whirled around the room. He looked at the demon that he had thought of as a great teacher, perhaps a dear friend in the years to come at school.

"Let me tell you a story, while I still have some time left." Seishiro leaned against the shattered remnants of the mirror. "As you know, Lord Aizen killed your parents. And then attempted to kill you. He did not succeed. I know all of this because I was there."

Subaru now looked up with hatred burning in his eyes.

"When the spell rebounded, I knew that my Lord was down, but far from out. So I cursed you." he walked up to Subaru and pulled of one of the leather gloves that Subaru always wore. On his hands he saw for the first time symbols, inverted pentagrams. "I kissed the back of your infant hands that night and cursed you. And then I whispered words to you. Words that would haunt your dreams, forever."

Subaru closed his eyes. The words all coming to him now. He did not remember that night, he could not but the words he remembered them.

"_Dear child, if you and I should ever meet again, let us live together for one year. My heart is the direct inverse of yours... you are kind, pure, and honest. And I'm sure that is how you will continue to grow up. Your heart will remain pure. So, if we should ever meet again, I will try my hardest to learn to love you. Just for one year... and after that year, if I can consider you "special", you will have won and I will not kill you. But if I decide that I cannot consider you special to me -- if I cannot distinguish the difference between you and these corpses that are the remains of your parents, then... I will kill you. And so today... I will let you go." _Seishiro finished. Looking at the young boy he had completely defeated. "It wasn't fair, I do admit. You stood no chance against the Lord Aizen. He is the only man I have ever considered special."

Subaru stared back at the man. "But it hasn't been one year yet! We met in July."

"I'm not surprised you don't remember. You knew nothing of this world yet. But I shook your hand that day. I told you my name, and then the timer started ticking."

Subaru had, had lots of people shake his hands. He was sure he would of remembered the violet eyed man. But then again, maybe not. His aunt has always pulled him away from the strange people that triend to talk to hi. Perhaps he had only met Seishiro for a moment.

"I sent Clow Reed away on this day for a reason. Because it has been one year today, since you and I first met."

Subaru shook his head. The cherry blossoms swirling around him were now making him dizzy. "So you're going to kill me? Fine then. If I truly didn't mean anything to you then do it!"

Seishiro used his magic and made a cherry blossom tree appear behind Subaru winding its branches around the boy.

Seishiro removed the bandages from his eye. Revealing a much lighter shade of violet then his other eye. He stepped up towards the boy.

"But let me tell you something, Professor Seishiro Sakurazuka. You were someone special to me. You were my teacher and someone I could talk to. Someone I was worried for when you weren't in class. I was worried when you'd come in looking sick. And I'm sorry I couldn't make you feel the same about me, as i feel about you."

The young boy starred into the violet eyes. And Seishiro stared back.

"Do you think you can win Subaru?" he asked softly. The petals slowing. "Do you think you can beat him?"

"I'd make a bet on that," said Subaru more confidently then he felt.

A kind smile, a deceptive smile, appeared on the mans face. "You have time to get stronger. I hold the Dark Lord's power, but only that. I know not where he is. So use that time. Get stronger. Live as long as you can. For I am allowing you to. Your life is yours for right now. Just remember use the time I gave you wisely." He stepped away. "Farewell Subaru, you and I will meet again," the cherry blossoms swirled around them and when they died down he was gone the last remnants of Seishiro magic disappeared leaving Subaru alone.

He had been betrayed. And it hurt. It hurt a lot. He fell to the ground. The violet eyed man that he had meant nothing to was the last thing he thought before he blacked out.

XxXxXx

When Subaru opened his eyes he saw someone he did not expect. "Headmaster?" he whispered.

The man smiled. "Good afternoon, Subaru. Glad to have you back with us."

Subaru's thoughts whirled in his head and then he suddenly remembered. "The stone!" he sat up quickly. "He got the stone!"

Clow Reed held Subaru's shoulder. "Yes I am aware. You are a bit behind the times I'm afraid. Seishiro Sakurazuka has been gone for almost two days."

"Two?"

The older man nodded. "Yes. You're friends have been worried about you. And so have many others." he waved his hand towards the foot of the bed, where stacks of sweets and get well soon gifts were just waiting for him to open and eat.

"But the stone," he sighed,

"Yes well, the good news is, Seishiro does not, or rather, no longer has the power to do anything with the Hōgyoku. Its just a stone he gave up half his magic for. Until Aizen returns, the stone will remain dormant. Of course we plan to catch him long before that happens."

Subaru felt like a fool. "We had it all wrong. We blamed the wrong person, we got the wrong stone, I bet Hohenheim had nothing to with any of this,"

"You know of Hohenheim?" asked Clow Reed. "Then on the contrary you went about things all the right way. He and I worked very hard to hide the Hōgyoku into a believable Philosopher's stone. It was quite an effort to cover the whole thing in a thin shell of the Philosopher's stone."

Subaru still looked put out.

"Now, its not your fault. You got pass every obstacle that the staff and I had placed. More importantly your life was sparred by a deadly assassin who has never once failed to kill anyone. But has sparred your life twice now. There is a bond placed between you two. The marks on your hand our a small sacrifice to a bond that will surly matter in the future. Yes he got the stone but that matters little right now."

"I don't quite understand."

"No you wouldn't, not yet at least."

"When will Aizen, come back? It sounds like he's not really gone." Subaru asked this suddenly. He had to know.

"Aizen is not gone. When he will return is hard to say."

Subaru looked down. "I have other things to ask, if you don't mind answering, sir?"

"Of course, I will answer what I can,"

"Aizen killed my parents. But why did he even want to kill me to begin me?"

Clow Reed smiled sadly. "That is not a question I can answer. Not today. Another time, I promise I will be able to give you an answer."

Subaru nodded. "Well then, why did Aizen disappear when he tried to kill me?"

"That I will try to answer to the best of my ability." The headmaster adjusted his glasses. "When your mother died. She died protecting you. And in doing so placed a sort of charm on you. A charm of love. One that can not easily be broken. That charm protects you from all attacks from him directly. That is why his spell that has killed so many reflected off of you and hit him instead. However you are not protected from his followers. Which is why Seishiro was able to find you and harm you."

"My mom did that for me?" Subaru asked.

Clow reed nodded. "There is no magic stronger then love."

Subaru wiped his eyes from the tears almost falling from them. "Do you know anything about my invisibility cloak? Do you know who sent it to me?"

"Oh! Your father left it in my possession. I was just giving it back to you,"

"One more thing sir,"

"Of course," the headmaster still had a kind smile on his face.

"Professor Schiffer,"

"What about him?"

"I had thought he hated me, and I thought that it was him who was trying to steal the stone. And then Se-" he couldn't say his name. "I was told he had been trying to save me this year."

"Yes well, Professor Schiffer knew your father back in school. Lets just say they had a less then friendly relationship. Much like yourself and young master Shinra. Your Potions Master looked after you this year, and saved your life, because your father had saved his life many years ago,"

"My dad did?"

"Yes. And Professor Schiffer has saved your life."

"Now, Mr. Fair. I must let you have some bed rest. I must ask you not to dwell to much on Seishiro. It is as I said, he has sparred your life twice now. He says he feels nothing, but there must be a little something, no?" He smiled knowingly at Subaru, as he left.

Subaru sighed. Despite the headmaster's words his heart still felt empty. Still felt betrayed.

XxXxXx

Madame Kikyo was a pale woman with dark hair. And a strict face. And a strict attitude.

"No more visitors," she said harshly.

"Please," asked Subaru. "Just one more,"

"Absolutely not," she huffed.

"Visiting hours are not over yet," said a stoic voice entering anyway.

She frowned at the man but said nothing. She just went into her office watching the man carefully.

"I must apologize to you Subaru," he said bowing his head. "It was my carelessness that almost got you killed, and what got the stone stolen."

"No its okay Tres, he would've found away, even if you hadn't said anything."

Tres seemed to ponder that thought. "Perhaps," he said at last.

After clearing up Tres' guilty conscious, which wasn't that hard, Tres pulled something out of his jacket. "This is for you," he handed the young boy a leather bound book.

Carefully opening it he gasped in surprise. It was full of pictures of-

"Mom and dad," he said smiling at the photos. His lovely mother with a large pink bow in her hair. And long brown hair that was braided down her back. She was waving at him. And his father with messy spiky black hair and very muscular arms wrapped around his mom, was smiling at him.

"I contacted all your parents old friends and got the photos sent to me."

Subaru flipped threw the pictures. A wedding photo. His mom in a beautiful wedding gown. His father in a nice set of robes. And another man in the photo. His father had his arm around the man. Clearly good friends. The man was smiling so widely that his eyes were squeezed shut. That smile looked familiar but at the moment he couldn't place it. He smiled happily at Tres.

"Thank you very much, Tres,"

"Of course, Subaru," he bowed his head once more.

XxXxXx

"Bummer about the whole stone thing," sighed Tamaki. Subaru was now out of the hospital wing.

Subaru had told them, all that had happened with Seishiro. Well almost. He left some things out of course.

"Its amazing that he didn't kill you Subaru." said Sakura. They were walking to the great hall for the end of term feast. Of course Subaru had been in the hospital wing during the final Quidditch match so they had lost with no chance to get out of last place in the house cup race.

As they entered the hall was decked in violet and yellow, the colors for House Ekans.

There was a hushed silence when Subaru entered the Great Hall. Sakura and Tamaki had told him some of the ridicules stories going around about what happened. Not one of them was close to the truth, though students being students all thought there version was true.

Subaru sat down at the table ignoring the stares and conversation began to pick up again.

Before the feast began Clow Reed stood up. "Another year has gone by. And like we must every year, we must say farewell to our seventh years and prepare our selves for the first years to come.

Now as we do every year we must award the house cup. Now as I am to understand, that House Growlithe is at three hundred and twelve points. Mew at three hundred and sixty points. Farrow at four hundred and twenty-six and Ekans at four hundred and seventy-two.

Cheers came from the Ekans table.

"Yes. Under normal circumstances I would congratulate you as well, however, in light of certain events there have been some points that need to be awarded."

The students whispered curiously to one another. The teachers looked up at the headmaster as well.

Clow Reed cleared his throat. "To Mr. Tamaki Nightroad."

Tamaki smiled at all the faces that turned toward him. Even giving a slight wave to some of them.

"It takes a lot of courage to sacrifice anything. Especially yourself. That takes a special kind of courage. And very few possess that. For outstanding bravery I award fifty points to house Growlithe."

There was cheering. The Nightroad twins were explaining to an awe struck Aido the giant chess board that Tamaki "owned".

"To Ms. Sakura Kinomoto. Never forgetting the past is an important thing that many tend to, forget. For us to repeat our history would be a most tragic thing indeed. For never loosing site of the future, or the past I award Growlithe fifty points."

More cheers. Louder now! Sakura blushed and covered her face with her hands.

"To Mr. Subaru Fair." Deadly silence. "For showing nerve, daring, and dedication, and never loosing sight of those that we love, I award Growlithe sixty points,"

The great hall was beside it self with cheers. Aido was standing in his seat shouting that Growlithe was now tied with Ekans.

Up at the teacher's table Fai had his hands over his ears. Yuko looked excited and Ulquiorra had of course the same expressionless expression though few said that they saw his eye twitch at least once.

Clow Reed held up his hand. He had more to say. "There are many kinds of courage in this world. And few that possess any kind of it at all. However even fewer have the kind of courage to stand up to friends who are about to something extremely dangerous and over all should not be doing. I do know of one person who has that kind of courage. So I award ten points to Yuki Sohma of house Growlithe.

So many cheers rang threw the hall. From all three houses. Growlithe, Mew and Farrow. All of them glad to see the downfall of Ekans.

Yuko clapped happily at this new outcome. Fai sitting next to her shaking her hand. Ulquiorra sat silently. Though you could almost see the dark aura of rage surrounding him just waiting to swallow someone up.

Sebastian left the hall in disgust.

Grell laughed happily hugging some of the seventh years goodbye, happy that they could at long last witness a victory for their house.

"I believe this means change of decoration is in order." said Clow over the noise. "Professor Ichihara would you do the honors?"

She smiled at him. And with a snap of her fingers the purple and yellow turned to Red and Black. The snake replaced with the proud dog Growlithe

Tamaki, Sakura and Subaru were congratulating the still stunned Yuki. Everyone was in fact. The hero of their win. He blushed at all the attention.

Subaru glanced over at the miserable Ekans house. Rufus Shinra and his companions looked miserable.

Subaru smiled happily at his friends and at his rest of his house. The loss in his heart, for the moment forgotten. Just joy could be found there right now.

XxXxXx

Subaru read his exam results the following mourning as they were packing up to leave. To his surprise he passed everything with good marks. Tamaki did very well as well and Sakura the best in their year.

Tres took them back to the boats where they sailed to the train station just as they had done when they first arrived. Subaru looked back at the magnificent castle. It was beautiful.

"You'll be back before you know it," assured Sakura.

"I know," sighed Subaru turning back around.

It was truly magical place. All the students the good ones and the not so good ones. The amazingly different teachers. The odd ones with the weird plants. The overly excitable ones. The terrifying ones. The strict ones and the kind ones.

He smiled sadly at those thoughts. Subaru would go back and the teachers would all be the same except for one. The violet eyes teacher who had a kind smile. The violet eyed teacher that was a ruthless killer. The violet eyed teacher that had sparred his life twice.

He would meet Seishiro again. That he was sure of.

With heavy hearts they got on the train, that would take them back home.

"Do the teacher's stay?" asked Subaru.

Sakura pondered that thought as the train pulled away from station. "I don't know,"

Uryu shrugged. "I think some of them do. That's there home for most of the year. Maybe some have a summer home, I don't think its to likely though.

Subaru would like to think that they did. Teachers free from the students. Maybe there were some that had crushes on each other and now they could flirt and what not with the students gone. Like Fai and Yuko! They must have something going on. Maybe.

He smiled at the thought then turned to watch the chess match between Uryu and Tamaki. They told stories passed snacks around all the way back home.

"You have to come stay this summer," informed Tamaki as they got onto the station platform.

Subaru nodded in agreement.

"So long Subaru!"

"Take care Fair!"

"Still famous," giggled Sakura.

"Here," he handed the two a sheet of paper. "That's my phone number," Sakura nodded. Tamaki just looked confused.

"There he is Mom!" cried a young girl.

"Hush Chi." The mom he had met at the station when term started walked up to him. "Have a good term Subaru dear?"

He nodded. "Thank you for the Christmas gift, Mrs. Nightroad."

She smiled happily at him her blue eyes sparkling. "I'm glad you liked it."

She then turned to her boys kissing each of them.

At last he saw them his own family.

Lambo waved at him quickly walking up to him. "You gonna do some magic for me when we get home?"

Subaru shook his head. "Can't I'll get in trouble,"

Lambo laughed. "We'll keep that from the parents, right?"

Subaru smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Have a good holiday," said Sakura giving him a kiss on the cheek and a quick nod to Lambo.

"See ya!" said Tamaki as he and his family began to leave.

Subaru followed Lambo to where Jun and Shinku were waiting. They looked the same. He was sure that their home would be the same.

He closed his eyes as he headed to the car. His thoughts again drifting to that man.

Where was he now? And if they did meet again, what would happen? Or better yet, when they _did_ meet again, what would happen? The marks on his hand assured him that Seishiro could always find him again. That was comforting, and terrifying.

Only time would tell what would happen next…

A/N Book one. Completed.

Well. It was tough. Seishiro lives on. To fight again. I hope I made it all fit okay. We move on to The Chamber of Secrets. And sadly I haven't given much thought to that book at all until right now. First challenge is to get a dobby. I have some ideas already. Next challenge is Lockheart. Oh and then the whole Snake monster thing. Not all that worried I've got ideas.

Now I hope nothing was to confusing. I can understand how the Hōgyoku might be a little confusing. I changed the rules on it slightly to make more sense for this story. Keeping Seishiro alive and the Hōgyoku were ideas I've had from day one and I did my very best to make them work.

The second book will start here. So if you have a sroty alert then you'll be notified when the second part will start. Maybe not for a few days. We'll see.

Thank you for those who read and those who review. I hope you'll stick around for book two.


	18. Better Birthdays

Chapter Eighteen- Better Birthdays

Today started off like many days had since Subaru had come back from school.

"That thing is keeping me up at night!" shrieked his aunt her blonde curles bouncing in her rage.

"She just want to go outside," Subaru tried to explain. "You can't just keep birds locked up in cages!"

"You can't let it out! What will the neighbors say when they see that atrocity flying around?"

"I'll only let him out at night then,"

Jun sipped his tea and read the paper. And Lambo watched the argument. He had seen it many times this summer. The same fight the same words being passed back and forth.

Subaru sat down at the table angrily. It was bad enough that aunt Shinku had, had his uncle lock up all his books and broom, and everything away but why did they also have to lock up his poor Pidgey? He wasn't able to do any homework and he was going to fall behind in his studies. His teachers weren't going to like the excuse, that his books were locked up all summer. He doubted that some of them would even believe that.

His aunt and uncle would not allow any talk of where he had been or what he was. So Lambo would drag Subaru to the park and make him talk. He wanted to know everything and all the things that Subaru had done.

And Subaru was more then happy to share. He told Lambo all about the castle and all its secret passageways, and the ghosts and shikigami, of the classes. Of the strict Ichihara, the happy go lucky Flourite, the kind Hikami, terrifying Sesshomaru, the bitter and stoic Schiffer the wise headmaster Clow Reed, and he even told him of the wonderful teacher that had betrayed the whole school, Sakurazuka. He told him of the kind librarian and the stern nurse. He told Lambo about how the great hall would fill with all different kinds of birds that dropped off the mail, of the wonderful feasts that they had and the ceiling that was charmed to match the night sky. He talked of the evil caretaker and his nasty cat. And of Tres and his dogs. And of course he talked about Quidditch. And he talked of his classmates, the shy and nervous Yuki, the Quidditch hater Misaki and the boy with cat ears, Ritsuka. He talked of the trouble making twins. Of their friend Aido the announcer at the Quidditch matches. Who was always so carefully monitored by Yuko. And of course he told Lambo about his two dearest friends; Tamaki and Sakura.

Of course, that part was always a little difficult to talk about. After all, his friends had not contacted him at all this summer. Not one letter. But he pushed the thoughts away as soon as he could. After all he hadn't sent them a letter either, though he felt this reason was a little better. He doubted either of their birds were locked up.

Lambo listened with rapt attention. He asked questions. He added his two cents and he felt the same about Sebastian as Subaru did.

"Wow," he said. "I wish I was a wizard."

Subaru had nothing to say to that. He did feel bad for Lambo, being ordinary and all.

The boy smiled though. "But wizardry is in our genes right? After all mom's sister was a witch. So there is a chance that my kids could be wizards," He smiled happily. "I hope that happens,"

"Me too," said Subaru. And he meant it.

Subaru glanced behind him suddenly. He could've sworn that he felt someone watching him.

"Tell me again, about the giant chess board!" begged his cousin.

Subaru turned back to him a smile on his face. "Well, all the pieces were that of teachers-"

XxXxXx

It was not an unusual thing for Subaru not to be invited down for dinner parties. Shinku had always locked him in his room until the guests were gone. As he had grown older he had at last understood. He was competition.

Shinku prided her self on her doll like looks. Subaru had similar qualities. And being younger he was more likely to gain attention. The solution to this was for him just not to come down for the party. It's not as if anyone would know. After all everyone knew Shinku had only one son.

So that night he was shooed away to his room, upstairs.

It normally wouldn't have upset him so much, but today was his birthday. And he had to pretend that he didn't exist. He had better birthdays, that's for sure. But then he had, had worse as well.

He shut the door to his room and fell onto his bed. He starred up at the ceiling. He held up a gloved hand. A hand that bared an assassin's mark. An assassin that had failed to kill him twice. The violet eyes that still haunted him in his dreams.

He didn't know why he still wore the gloves. The marks weren't hideous or ugly. Unusual, yes. Regardless, if he wore the gloves or not, it didn't change anything.

He closed his eyes just wanting to sleep all his problems away. He wanted to go back to the wonderful school, with his dear friends. Wanted to fly on his broomstick. Do homework, take tests. Eat in the great hall, visit Tres, but only occasionally.

He sighed as his eyes started to close. But just suddenly he caught sight of something.

Quickly sitting up he starred at the someone sitting in his window. And that someone starred back.

Oh so terribly short. There was no need for recapping which is why the chapter is as short as it is. I'm sorry. I'll get the next one up right away.


	19. Her Warning

Chapter Nineteen- Her Warning

Subaru starred. Two big blue eyes starred back.

"Hello," she said nervously. She had blonde hair and was wearing, what looked to be a pillow case. She was just a head shorter then him he would have to , the pillow case just barely covering her adequately. It looked as if someone had cut it, so she could fit her arms threw it. She held on to a light blue and pink, he would have to assume wand, with a bright yellow knob at the top. She looked at him her bright blue eyes sparkling and her cheeks a nice rosy color.

She quickly jumped into his room and curtseyed to him.

"Hi," said Subaru nervously.

"It is a great pleasure to meet you," she said. It wasn't as high pitched or squeaky as he imagined it would've been. "Subaru Fair, how I've longed to meet you,"

"Thanks," Subaru said not really knowing what else to say. He was sitting up in bed completely now. "Um, what are you?"

"Me?" she asked pointing to her self. "I am a Duel Monster."

"Duel Monster? You don't look like a monster to me,"

Her cheeks turned bright red. "Why thank you, sir! "

"So," he continued awkwardly. "What do I call you? Do you have a name?"

She smiled sadly now the red blush on her cheeks turning back into a rosy pink. She shook her head sadly. "I do not have a name. My masters never gave me one."

He looked at her shocked.

"It is not such a bad thing, sir," she assured him. "Lots of my kind don't have names. They just call us what we are." She stood proudly. "I am Dark Magician Girl!" she stated proudly twirling her wand in her hand.

"So that's what they call you?"

She nodded.

He looked at the poor thing sadly. She seemed pleased though. "So this family that you serve, do they know you're here?"

Her eyes turned fearful. "Oh no, no, no, no. I would be in such terrible trouble if they knew. I would be most certainly punished."

"Can't you just run away?"

She shook her head. "No. Duel Monsters have to be set free." She smiled happily at the thought. "But," her eyes turned away from him. "Duel Monsters are very rarely ever set free. I will serve my master until I die,"

Subaru felt bad for her, he really did. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Her eyes turned as big as saucers. "Subaru Fair!" she squeaked. "I have heard of your greatness but that you are good as well. I never knew." Tears fell from her blue eyes.

"No really-" but he couldn't get a word in.

"You are humble, and modest too!" she sniffed and looked at him with great admiration. "Of course one is to expect that from the defeater of the Dark Lord." She hopped onto his lap. Her eyes big and round again. "Then I heard that you escaped death yet again. From the evil assassin who again tried to take your life."

Subaru looked away. Seishiro.

"You are bold and brave and great. So I braved the dangers to come see you tonight." She leaned into him and he leaned back. She was much to close to him. "I have come here to warn you that Subaru Fair must not go back to Hogwarts!"

He pushed her off of him and got up. "Are you crazy? I'll die here. I have to go back."

"No!" she demanded. "You must stay where its safe. If you go back you will be in terrible danger!"

"Why? Who is after me? What is after me?"

"It's a plot! A terrible plot to make terrible things happen at Hogwarts. I have known for a long time now. So I came to warn you. You are to precious to lose. You are to important."

"What plot? Whose plotting them?"

She shook her head.

"Is this about Aizen?"

"I can not say" she cried.

Subaru sighed. He looked down at the girl wearing a pillow case. "Look, Hogwarts is the safest place on earth. After all Clow Reed is the headmaster. You know who Clow Reed is right?"

The blonde girl's eyes lit up. "Of course! Clow Reed is the greatest headmaster that the Hogwarts School has ever seen! However, even great wizards like Clow Reed don't have the powers that," she paused. "A good wizard like him would not have the means to fight wicked wizards that fight in the shadows and play dirty tricks."

"Look," he patted her blonde head. "I've got to go back. That school is my home, and my friends will be waiting for me."

She smiled at him. "Friends who don't even write to Subaru Fair?"

He froze. "You!"

She jumped out of his reach. "Don't be mad at me," she cried. "I thought if Subaru Fair thought he didn't have any friends then he wouldn't want to go to school."

"You've been keeping my letters from me," he accused.

She pressed herself against the wall. "I was only doing what I thought was best!" From out of nowhere she pulled out a stack of letters. "You may have your letters, if you promise not to go back,"

He shook his head. "I can't do that,"

Her eyes were filled with sorrow. "Then you leave me no choice,"

She was fast. She quickly darted past him quickly running out the bedroom door.

Subaru gave chase. Whatever she was going to do he had to stop her.

She leapt over the railing, not bothering with the stairs. He quickly and quietly made his way down the stairs. He carefully tip toed threw the hall. There she was in the kitchen. And hovering over was Aunt Shinku's pudding! It was a large bowel of chocolate pudding with roses around the edges of the bowl. It was the only thing Shinku ever made and it was her masterpiece.

Subaru shook his head at the blonde girl. "Don't," he begged.

She waved her wand and made the pudding towards the dining room where his family was still eating.

"Promise," she said.

He shook his head. "I can't,"

She nodded. "Very well then," With a flick of her wand the pudding flew into the dinning room and exploded.

Subaru stood frozen to the spot at the screams and cries that came out of the dinning room. The Dark Magician Girl disappeared in a puff of blue smoke.

Shinku stormed into the kitchen her red dress covered in her own pudding. There eyes locked. And that was when Subaru realized that he hadn't had the sense to run back to his room.

Her blue eyes shined with murderous intent.

Then another scream could be heard from the dining room. A Pidgeoto had flown in from the open dinning room window. It flew into the kitchen dropped a letter on Subaru's head and then flew back out the way it came.

The family that they were having over for dinner were old friends of the family, and hopefully still would be after this. Kaoru Kamiya and Himura Kenshin also covered in pudding were more then happy to go.

"I'm so sorry about this," Jun said trying to clean up a little.

The two quickly made there leave, wondering first how that happened, and two, who was that other boy they had never seen before.

Subaru stood in the kitchen. The letter clutched tightly in his hands. His pudding covered family stood before him.

"Well," began Shinku. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I know that you think that I did that," he spoke slowly and quietly. "But you must believe me when I say that I did not make the pudding explode."

As he expected, no one believed him. Not even Lambo.

"What does your letter say?" Shinku asked.

Subaru opened it slowly and pulled out the very official looking letter. His eyes scanned the page.

"Read it out loud." Shinku ordered.

With a slight hesitation he began.

"Dear Mr. Fair. At nine thirty this evening we received report that a hover charm was used at your residence. As you know underage wizards are not allowed to perform spells outside of school, any further spell work will result in expulsion from school. Please enjoy the rest of your evening and your holiday. Sincerely, Relena Peacecraft."

Subaru looked up slowly.

"You can't do magic outside of school?" asked Jun.

"What an interesting piece of information that you forgot to inform us. Shinku had her arms crossed. Though all covered in chocolate pudding she looked less threatening.

"Well, let me tell you what were going to do. You are going to your room. And never coming out. Ever. You are never going back to that school. And if you try your hocus pocus magic tricks they'll expel you," She smiled happily.

"Mom," muttered Lambo. "You can't do that,"

"Yes, Shinku, dear," Said Jun trying to clean the chocolate off his glasses. "That's a little intense."

Of course there was no reasoning with her. Ever.

Maylene walked in to the dinning room and began trying to clean the pudding caked room.

Subaru walked up to his room without complaint. He assumed that his aunt would see reason eventually. Worst case scenario was that he would be stuck here for the rest of the summer.

Of course. After a few days of getting very little food, and being trapped with nothing to do in his room he was beginning to worry. What if Shinku really keep him here all summer? Would the school come looking for him? Would Tres come get him again guns blazing?

His Pidgey cooed unhappily. "I know," he murmured falling into uneasy sleep.

He dreamed he was in a field. Pink petals swirling around him. He looked around.

"Why such an unhappy face?" Subaru turned to see a cherry blossom tree. And sitting in its branches was-

"Seishiro?"

The man smiled.

Subaru shook his head. "This has to be a dream,"

"Well of course it is." Seishiro answered. "You're waiting for someone to rescue you from your tower, aren't you?"

Subaru tore his gaze away from the violet eyes. "In a matter of speaking."

"Well, looking to me well get you nowhere."

Subaru frowned. "It's not like I meant to dream about you,"

"I think a white knight is coming,"

"What?"

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

Subaru looked around the world was getting hazy. "Seishiro," he called. He woke up sitting up quickly. He shook his head. Seishiro. It was only a dream though. Only a dream.

"Fear not Subaru," he heard a whisper from outside.

He turned to look out the window.

Sapphire colored eyes and blonde hair shining in the moon light. His dear friend. His very first friend was outside his window.

"The hero has arrived," The blonde haired boy smiled two identical red heads appeared at his sides.

And Subaru smiled. A white knight had indeed arrived.

A/N The chapter I thought I would enjoy writing, was not actually that fun at all. This being my least favorite book from the whole series, I'd have to assume this is going to be a long eighteen chapters. So I decided to spice it up with some Seishiro. Who will be mentioned and show up now and then threw out the chapters. Until he and Subaru can meet up again. He'll only appear in dreams of course. Is he communicating with Subaru threw the dreams or is it truly just a dream? Well you'll just have to wait and see.

Kay new characters

Our Dobby replacement is the Dark Magician Girl from Yu-Gi-Oh! Yeah. I don't really know why. It seemed like a good choice. I like it. She'll have a name eventually.

Himura Kenshin -Rurouni Kenshin

Kaoru Kamiya- also from Rurouni Kenshin

And lastly Relena Peacecraft from Gundam Wing.

I'll try and do better with the chapters. I hate to put out two fail chapters in a row.


	20. Nightroad Manor

Chapter Twenty- Nightroad Manor

"Tamaki!" Subaru ran to the window where a blonde and two red heads where smiling at him. He slid the window open. "How?"

Tamaki smiled as Subaru starred at the sleek black car hovering right outside his home.

"Is that a Roles Royce?"

The twins shrugged. "All we know is that dad enchanted it to fly,"

"Never mind that," sighed the blonde. "What's going on? You haven't responded to any of my letters. And then Dad came home and said that you had been giving an official warning for doing magic outside of school,"

"I didn't! And besides how did he know?"

"He works for the ministry," Tamaki smiled knowingly. "Now talk. You know you aren't supposed to do magic outside of school."

"I said I didn't. I can't explain right now. Look I'm trapped in here. I can't get out. Could you tell someone back at school-"

The twins started to laugh.

Tamaki shook his head. "Did you not hear me? My big entrance. I said, 'the hero has arrived' we're here to rescue you,"

"How? All my books are locked up down stairs you three can't use magic either."

The twins exchanged evil smiles. "He's been locked up to long in here," said one.

"He's forgotten who he's dealing with." the other stated.

The climbed out the car window into the house. They made there way to the bedroom door and began to pick the lock. At last there was a click and the door swung open.

"We'll get the trunk, you start grabbing anything else you need."

Subaru nodded and started packing and grabbing the things he would need for the school year to come. He passed them to Tamaki threw the window.

At last the two twins were both bringing the trunk upstairs. They pushed and shoved the trunk into the car. The twins again climbed back into the car.

One last thing. He grabbed his Pidgey and handed him to Tamaki.

"Are you leaving?"

All eyes turned towards the door. Lambo. He had gotten up for a glass of water or something now he stood at the doorway watching them carefully.

Subaru nodded. "Yeah, I'm going,"

Lambo nodded. "I see. Well then. Make sure you bring back more stories when you come back,"

Subaru smiled and nodded in agreement. "No problem." With that he climbed threw his window into the car.

Hikaru, who was driving sped off into the night sky. Karou was unlocking the cage his poor Pidgey had been trapped in since the summer began. The bird burst out with a happy coo and flew beside the car. Subaru took a deep breath the cool night air a wonderful reminder that he was free at last.

Blue eyes glared at him. "SO!" he demanded. "What's been going on?"

Subaru began the tale of the Dark Magician Girl that had been stealing his letters and caster of the spell that had gotten him in this whole mess to begin with.

Golden eyes of the twins exchanged suspicious looks. "She wouldn't even tell you who was master mind behind all this?"

Subaru shook his head. "She wouldn't say,"

Hikaru sighed. "Duel Monsters have some powerful magic, but they are bound to the houses that they serve. My guess is this is some kind of prank. That's why she wouldn't say anything about the 'plot' or the plot master."

"Someone got a grudge against you?" laughed Kaoru.

"Shinra," both boys in the back said in unison.

"Shinra?" the twins repeated, also in unison.

Kaoru frowned turning to look at them. "I've heard of Dad talk about the Shinra family. They were a big supporter of the Dark Lord, back in the day."

"And when the Dark Lord disappeared they were one of the first to come to our side. Saying they were under some kind of mind control." The one twin rolled his eyes. "Dad says, that the Shinras were right in the Dark Lord's inner circle."

"I don't know if Rufus own a Duel Monster."

The twins shrugged, once again speaking in unison. "Well, they'd be an older wizard family. And they'd be rich,"

"Does your family have one?" asked Subaru.

The three boys shook there heads. "Nah," said Tamaki. "We do have a shikigami in the attic and Diglits in the garden. Mom really wants one though, Dad doesn't though, says its wrong."

Tamaki patted his friend's shoulder. "Glad we got you out of there. I was really worried. At first I thought it was our Pidgeot. He's really old and can be unreliable. So then I tried to barrow Uryu's Pidgeoto but he wouldn't let me,"

Hikaru sighed. "He's been acting strangely all summer,"

"He has been sending a lot of letters," confirmed Karou.

"So does your dad know your using the car?" asked Subaru already knowing the answer.

"Well, no," admitted the twins. "He had to work late tonight, so we thought we can fly it out and bring it back without Mom noticing."

"What does your dad do?" he had never heard much of Tamaki's father.

"Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department," sighed the twins.

"It's the most boring department," Tamaki explained. "It was all to do with wizards and witches bewitching muggle artifacts. Like-" he thought for a moment. "Well this car is a good example, I guess."

The twins laughed. "Our dad is obsessed with Muggle stuff. He takes it apart puts it back together enchants it. If he ever did a raid on our house he'd have to arrest himself."

The sky had turned from an ink black to an orange and pink. The sun was slowly starting to rise.

"Were almost there," assured Tamaki.

As Hikaru landed the car Karou looked over at them seriously. "So, we are all going to sneak in the house, and then wait for Mom to call us for breakfast. Then you, Tamaki, come bounding down the stairs all excited that Subaru showed up some time last night. Then she's happy were happy and no one knows we took the car."

The two boys in the back nodded.

Quietly getting out of the car Subaru took in the large manor in front of him.

His eyes were wide. "Wow," he said.

Tamaki smiled. "It's five floors. And plenty of room for guests."

"Lets go," ushered the twins.

"I sleep on the top floor. You can have the room across from-" he stopped.

Walking towards them was a very beautiful woman. Her white robes billowing around her in the breeze. She looked like some kind of angel. Though by the look on the three brother's face you would have thought quite the opposite.

She stopped in front of them, a fire in her blue eyes. "So," she said crossing her arms.

"Good mourning, mom," said the twins. "Look who-"

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been?"

The twins frowned. So she knew they had left.

"Beds empty and no note. And the car! The illegal car gone! You could've crashed! You could've died and I wouldn't have known till after they scrapped your remains off the road. You know Kaname never gave us this trouble, he was head boy you know. And my sweet Dino, he never did things like this. And Uryu-"

"Yes, yes we know all about perfect prefect Uryu," huffed Karou.

Her eyes flashed dangerously. "You could learn something from Uryu!"

Subaru felt awkward. It went on like that for some time. The twins and the mother arguing. Tamaki was not saying anything. Perhaps he had learned long ago there was no winning against your mother.

At last she turned to Subaru. He looked up at her his eyes fearful. "It's good to see you Subaru," she said kindly a warm smile on her face. "Lets go in and have some breakfast, you look starved."

She turned and went back towards the house.

Karou sighed and followed his mother as well. His twin close behind.

Tamaki grabbed his arm and pulled him along, "Come on, she's not mad at you,"

They sat in the dinning room as Mrs. Nightroad brought plates of eggs, bacon, sausages, and pancakes.

Subaru looked around. This was his first time in a wizard house. There was a big clock that did not tell the time but had the faces of all the Nightroads. A man he had never seen before he assumed was Mr. Nightroad had the longest hand in the clock. Next was the red haired mom. Then a dark haired boy that Subaru had never met. Then the blonde Dino, the twins, Tamaki, and the smallest hand was the youngest Nightroad, Chi. The hands pointed to where the family was. Almost all of the hands were pointed to the Home position, save three. One hand was pointed too, At Work, while Kaname and Dino's were pointed to Out of the Country.

The radio was playing somewhere he listened carefully.

"And that ends the witching hour, here is Misa-Misa's new hit single."

As the mourning wore on, the remaining members of the Nightroad family made it down for breakfast. Uryu gave Subaru a slight nod as he sat down for breakfast. The youngest Nightroad finally appearing at last, only to disappear a second later at seeing Subaru.

Tamaki shook his head. "Chi," he sighed. "All she does is talk about you and now that you're here she won't even look at you."

At last the plates were cleared. The twins talking about how the needed a nap.

"I don't think so," snapped their mother. "You had all night to sleep. It's your own fault you didn't. Instead you can go de-Diglit the yard."

Tamaki and the twins groaned. One look from their mother silenced their groan, though.

"Now lets see what Gourry Gabriev has to say about de-Digliting your garden." the red haired woman pulled a book down from the shelf that had a blonde haired man on the cover giving them all a smile.

"Mom, we've only been doing this forever," sighed Karou. Hikaru nodded in agreement.

"Yet, they keep coming back. He's the expert on the subject."

"Just because you find him good looking doesn't mean he knows anything."

Their mothers cheek flushed a pale pink. "Well, if you think you know better then an expert then fine!" she placed the book back on the shelf. "But there better not be a single Diglit out there when I go and inspect it!"

"Yeah yeah," yawned one of the twins heading out into the gardens Subaru, Tamaki and the other twin following.

"It's really easy to get rid of these guys," explained Tamaki. "They just don't stay away." Subaru and Tamaki watched the twins bring a watering can over. Tamaki continued to explain. "You see, with Poke'mon, they all have one particular weakness. Diglits are ground Poke'mon so they are all weak against water. So we dump water into their holes and we don't see them for a few weeks."

"All Poke'mon have that weakness?" asked Subaru.

"Well, here is an example. Your Pidgey is a normal type Poke'mon. Most normal are weak against psychic Poke'mon. But Pidgey is also a bird, so it's weak against electric types too."

"I see," said Subaru even though his head was spinning.

"See its that easy," grumbled Karou. "Took like five minutes."

Hikaru shrugged setting the watering can aside. The four headed back inside.

The three Nightroad children faces' lit up.

"Dad! You're home!" Tamaki called running up to his father.

Abel Nightroad gave his boys a smile. He was a tall thin man, with silver hair and small circular glasses. "Hello boys," he said happily. His long black robes with silver fastenings, looked a bit dusty from his traveling.

"Tea, dear," asked Ester pouring him a cup.

"Please. Lots of sugar too," he requested taking a seat.

"I know," she nodded dropping several dozen sugar cubes into the glass.

"Nine raids! Can you believe that? And then Envy tried to curse me while my back was turned."

His wife gave him a sympathetic look.

"Did you find anything cool?" asked the twins eagerly.

Their father shook his head, his silver bangs falling into his eyes. "Nothing to exciting in my department, others got some nasty stuff though. All I got were some shrinking keys." He sipped his tea. Though to Subaru it looked more solid then liquid with all the sugar cubes in it.

"Who would want to making shrinking keys?" yawned Karou.

Their father shrugged. "It's just muggle baiting. You wouldn't believe the stuff our kind enchants-"

"Like cars," hissed the Nightroad's mom. Slamming the teapot down.

The silver haired man paled. "Cars?"

"Yes, Abel, cars." she placed her hands on her hips glaring at him.

"Ah. Well you see. It is perfectly okay to buy the car, enchant it to, lets say fly, as long as there is no intention to actually fly the car."

"Well for your information, your sons took that car you were not intending to fly, and flew off and picked up Subaru!"

"Subaru?" His eyes lit up as he scanned all the boys again. "Ah! Subaru Fair!" He jumped up shaking the boy's hand. "Wonderful to meet you at last. Tamaki has told us so much about you!"

"Your sons flew to Subaru's house," Ester hissed.

"Did you boys? How did it go?"

The boys looked delighted as they explained their trip.

Mother Nightroad did not look pleased, Tamaki noting this immediately. He tugged on Subaru's sleeve, signaling him to get the heck out of there before something bad went down.

The twins also getting that vibe quickly wrapped up their tale and quickly made their way out of the room.

Tamaki, began to lead Subaru threw the house, showing him where everything was.

"My room is at the top. Under the shikigami."

"What's your shikigami like?" asked Subaru recalling the ones at school. The happy go lucky Grell, the stoic Vincent, the kind Mia, the proper William, and the always laughing Undertaker.

"Well. He plays a sitar."

"Cool?"

Tamaki shrugged. "He plays when ever he feels like. He is pretty friendly lots of energy. His name is Demyx."

The blonde boy led Subaru to the his room.

The room was beautify decorated. Pale blue was the color of choice in this room. It was the rugs, the bed spread, and curtains.

"So what do you think?" asked Tamaki beaming at the stunned look on Subaru's face.

This was the nicest room Subaru had ever seen. It was grand, comparable to the common rooms in Growlithe tower.

"It's wonderful." Subaru finally stated.

Tamaki smiled. "Well of course. It's my room after all,"

A/N Many apologies for the lateness of the updates. This chapter has been half finished forever. Chapters will get better once we get back to Hogwarts. Or I hope so. Chamber of Secrets is my least favorite book, but I'll try hard to keep it not boring adding my own twists and elements as I have tried since day one.

Our Lockheart will be Gourry Gabriev from Slayers. A series I have been meaning to watch but from what I know of Gourry he should fit this part nicely.

Mudungus will be Envy from Full Metal Alchemist

And lastly the Nightroad ghost is Demyx from Kingdom Hearts.


	21. Shopping For All Kinds

Chapter Twenty-One- Shopping for all Kinds

One thing Subaru had to say about the Nightroad manor, was that it was unlike anything he had ever seen. Despite the fact that it was magic users home, but there were other things as well. Hikaru and Karou would go around asking other members of the family to play the Hikaru and Karou game. A game that consisted of telling the two identical boys apart. Subaru was a miserable failure at the game, never managing to get it right. To his relief Tamaki wasn't much better, nor was Mr. Nightroad. Mrs. Nightroad was always correct and Chi could get it occasionally, while Uryu just ignored them.

The shikigami was a cheerful fellow. Excited that there was someone new in the house he came down and played several dozen songs on his sitar. He even conjured some water clones of himself to dance to his music.

Ester Nightroad was a mother threw and threw. He made sure he had thirds and fourths and sometimes fifths at every meal. She fussed over everything. And Abel Nightroad sat next to him at meals to ask Subaru all about the muggle world.

One morning Mrs. Nightroad handed them letters from Hogwarts. "Yes, for you too, Subaru."

Happily opening the letter he read the welcoming back for another letter from the Headmistress Yuko Ichihara. The next part contained a list of books that he was required.

The twins whistled in unison. "All the Gourry Gabriev books."

"Me too," sighed Tamaki. Chi also nodded.

Subaru smiled at the young girl. "Are you starting Hogwarts too?"

Chi hid her face behind the letters and nodded.

"Good morning everyone," said Uryu coming down for breakfast. "I found this on the floor," he held up a Pidgeot, well what looked like a Pidgeot. It seemed to be passed out. It's feathers taking on a grayish tone, and beginning to fall out.

Tamaki's blue eyes lit up. "He'll have Sakura's letter!"

Subaru went to his side to read Sakura's letter.

"_**Dear Tamaki, and Subaru if you happen to be there.**_

_**I hope that you are successful in your rescue but please refrain from doing anything illegal or that could get you into a lot of trouble. I have also been very worried about Subaru and please respond at once if you are able to get him. **_

_**Better yet, my family and I are going to buy my books in London on Wednesday, we could all meet up then! If not then I'll see you on the train to Hogwarts. Please let me know what your plans are. **_

_**Love From Sakura**_

"That works out well," Ester said peaking at the letter. "We'll pick up your stuff then too."

Until then the boys played Quidditch out back taking turns on Subaru's Articuno2000. Well all the boys but Uryu.

The twins glared up at the older boys bedroom window. "Wonder what he's up too," they said.

Tamaki shrugged. "He got twelve O.W.L.S and didn't gloat at all." Tamaki glanced at Subaru. "Oh, the fifth year tests."

"Kaname got twelve two." shuddered Karou. "If were not careful, we'll have another head boy in the family."

Hikaru shook his head. "I don't think I could stand the shame."

XxXxXxXx

Wednesday morning was upon them at last. Mrs. Nightroad awoke them all, and had them getting them ready to go.

She lead them to the fireplace. "Guests first," she said offering the powder to Subaru.

He starred at her.

"Oh! Subaru has never traveled by Floo Powder before," laughed the twins.

"What?" the two parents stated also in unison.

"It's easy." Hikaru said. "Watch us first." He grabbed a handful of the green powder and tossed it into the fireplace. The red and orange flames turned green. He stepped in. "Diagon Alley!" With that the one twin disappeared in the green flames.

"You have to speak clearly," Ester said.

The next twin disappeared.

"And make sure you get off at the right grate,"

"Keep your elbows tucked in,"

"And your eyes shut,"

"Don't fidget or you'll fall out of the wrong fireplace."

"But don't panic,"

Subaru's head was spinning. He grabbed the green powder and threw it into the fireplace. Stepping in as well he took a deep breath, only to get a lot of ash in his mouth.

Coughing, "Di-agon Al-Alley,"

He spun fast. He wanted out of this fireplace. He was feeling dizzy. Then he fell forward. Coughing the soot out of his mouth he got up taking a glance around.

One thing was sure, he wasn't in Diagon Alley. He was in a shop, a shop that would most defiantly not have anything on his school list. There was a withered hand on a cushion, a blood stained pack of cards, an assortment of bones.

He looked out the dirty window. And to his dismay there was an even dirtier and darker street. Deciding the sooner he left the better.

Halfway to the door he changed his mind. Two people were approaching the shop, and one of them was the last person Subaru ever wanted to see. Especially covered in soot.

Rufus Shinra.

Eyes sweeping the room, he quickly found a large black cabinet. He hoped inside closing the door almost completely leaving it open it just a bit. Just seconds later Rufus stepped in, followed by an older gentleman whom Subaru had to assume was his father. The man wore robes of blackest black. He had a pale complexion and long silver hair. His eyes a blue green, but cold, devoid of any life.

"Touch nothing, Rufus." he tone was cold.

The red haired boy sighed and began to look about the shop.

"I thought you were going to buy me a present," huffed the boy.

"I said I would buy you a racing broom." The man stood at the counter, waiting patiently for assistance.

"What's the point of having a broom if I'm not on the house team. Subaru Fair, got on the house team and an Articuno2000, because he is famous."

"Save your self the trouble of telling me this story, again." His father glanced back at his son. "I must remind you, yet again, that it is not wise to appear anything less then fond of Subaru Fair. After all, he is the hero, who made the Dark Lord disappear." he added the last part bitterly it sounded. "Ah. Mr. Deidara,"

A younger looking fellow with long blonde hair tied up, and with a long blonde bang hanging in his eye appeared. His one reviled eye scanned the room and the two customers. At last he smiled at them. "Mr. Shinra! How may I be of service to you today? I must show you what I just got in today-"

"I am not buying today. Selling." the man stated coolly.

"Selling?" A put out face appeared on the younger mans face.

"I am sure you have heard that the ministry is conducting more raids and some items in my possession would embarrass me if I were to be raided." From inside his black robes he pulled out a roll of parchment and handed it to the man.

The man looked over the list adjusting the headband that was hidden under his blonde bang. "The ministry would conduct a search on someone like your self?" he asked.

The silver haired man smirked just a bit. "I would like to think not. However, the ministry grows ever more meddlesome. All these muggle protection acts, well as you can see some of these poisons would make it seem that I have less then good intentions,"

"Course. I understand completely."

"Can I have that" asked Rufus pointing to a large white clay bird.

The one blue eye lit up happily. "Do you like it? I made it myself. My own art work. It's a bomb-"

"That would destroy our nice home." interrupted the elder man. "Think Rufus. Course with your grades, I don't expect much."

A pale pink appeared on the youngest ones face. "It's not my fault! All the teachers favor that Sakura Kinomoto!"

"You should be ashamed that, that muggle born girl beat you in every class."

Deidara shook his head. "It's the same all over. Pure blood is becoming thinner and thinner."

"Not in my family." Mr. Shinra said sternly.

The blonde smiled weakly and they continued to go over the list. After what seemed like ages they finished.

"I'll expect you at the manor, tomorrow to pick up the goods." he headed to the door, "Come Rufus."

With that the father and son left.

Once the two left the blonde let his smile fade glaring at the list that Mr. Nightroad had left him. Scowling he grabbed it and went back, into his back room.

Breathing a sigh of relief Subaru climbed out of his hiding place and got the heck out of there. Still trying to rid himself of the soot that covered him head to toe.

Looking around the dark alley way, he still didn't know where he was, or how to get back to where he needed to be. He needed to stay calm.

"Not lost are you?" A man asked him wearing dark blue robes and a pointy hat. His face completely hidden.

Subaru shook his head and continued down the alley way. He needed to find a way out of here.

"Subaru."

He jumped turning around. He smiled happily at the familiar face. "Tres!" The keeper and guardian of Hogwarts.

"May I inquire why you are here?"

Subaru ran to the man's side. His usual attire of black robes with the silver trim.

"I'm lost! Floo Powder! Wrong fireplace."

The always stoic man pushed Subaru forward as the boy sputtered out how he got here.

"You're very dirty," observed the man. Patting out the soot out of his clothes.

"Yeah I noticed." His eyes lit up and the marble building that was the bank of Gringotts.

"I must ask why you never replied to any of my letters." said Tres after a bit.

With a sigh he went into his explanation of the Dark Magician Girl and her warnings.

"Plus my aunt and uncle locked up Pidgey. I couldn't send any letters anyway,"

Tres' eyes seemed to gain a red glow. "I should of known. I should have come to your house," His hands twitched to his guns.

Subaru smiled. Another Tres rescue would be kind of cool, and slightly less terrifying then the last time.

"It's all right though Tres, I'm staying with the Nightroads right now."

"Subaru!"

He smiled at the girl running towards him. She was short with bright emerald green eyes and short brown hair.

Her arms wrapped around him. "Subaru!"

"Sakura!" he returned the hug.

She released him, dusting the soot off of her outfit. She smiled

at Tres. "It's good to see you again,"

He gave her a slight nod.

"Tamaki and his family are looking everywhere for you Subaru, come on!" she pulled on his arm leading him towards the bank. Tres just a few steps behind.

Standing at the steps was a worried Ester and Tamaki.

"Ah!" the blue colored eyes lit up. "There you are!"

Ester breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness." she said dusting off the dark haired boy. "Thank you Tres."

The rest of the Nightroads appeared running up the steps. Abel also breathing a great sigh of relief. "We'd hoped that you had only gone one grate over."

Tres giving them all a nod as he walked off. The rest all headed into the bank. The three reunited friends huddled together as he told them what he saw in the shop he got sent to.

"It was a dark wizard shop for sure!" he told them. "And Rufus Shinra, and his father were in there,"

"And did Sephiroth Shinra buy anything?" asked Mr. Nightroad, who had surprisingly good hearing.

Subaru glanced to look at the father of the family. "No, he was selling,"

The man adjusted his glasses. "So he's worried," He smiled knowingly at his wife. "I would love to get something on that man,"

"You be careful," she scolded. "That family is nothing but trouble."

"You don't think I can handle Sephiroth Shinra?" he huffed.

"That's not what I'm saying at all," she sighed.

They all went to their vaults in the bank gathering up the coins that they would need to buy their school supplies. Sakura had to exchange her muggle money for wizard gold.

Back outside they separated.

"We meet and the book store in an hour to get your school books," ordered Mrs. Nightroad. The three friends walked together, pockets jingling with wizard gold. They bought some ice cream sodas and continued on their way. They stopped at other shops along the way too, shops that Subaru never had a chance to go in the first time he had been here.

They met the twins in the joke shop, and Uryu was in a fabric store where he was reunited with Rukia Kuchiki. She asked him he had, had a good first year at school. She smiled happily when he introduced Sakura and Tamaki.

"See. I knew everything would be okay,"

After much school supply they made their way to the book store, and they were not the only ones doing so.

Sakura's green eyes sparkled in delight as she read the banner above the book store.

"Gourry Gabriev will be signing his books today!" She jumped up and down happily. "We actually meat him!"

The crowd at the bookstore was mostly witches about Mrs. Nightroads age. And sure enough there she was waiting in line. They joined her in line.

"Were almost there," she said adjusting her bangs.

Soon they could see him. Long blonde hair bangs hanging just in his eyes. He was surrounded at the table with books and pictures of himself, all waving and smiling at anyone who came by.

Soon it was their turn. Gabriev's eyes lit up when he saw them.

"It can't be!?" he said happily jumping up. The book store was silent. "Subaru Fair, the boy-" a short pause. "The boy who…It's Subaru Fair everyone!"

The crowd clapped and cheered. Before Subaru knew it he was being pulled up to the table, the Nightroads being left behind.

"Big, big smile, Subaru" he said as the photographers went wild. "And since Mr. Fair is with us at this moment, I'll announce my big news! When young Subaru walked in here today, to buy my books, he had no idea that he would be getting more then just my books, that he would actually be getting, me! In fact his school mates will all be getting me, for I will be attending Hogwarts as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! Hogwarts will be getting the self proclaimed top wizard in the world."

More cheers! Before Subaru knew it he was being handed the complete works of Gourry Gabriev. Subaru quickly made his way out of the lime light, dropped the books into Chi's cauldron. She was waiting just outside the bookstore.

"Did you love that, Fair?"

Subaru sighed and turned to see his red haired nemesis Rufus Shinra.

"Famous Subaru Fair. Can't even go into a book store."

Chi stepped in front of Subaru. "Leave him alone!"

"And who is this?" He pulled on one of metal ears. "Another freak I am to assume?"

Chi's brown eyes turned glassy. She swatted the hand away from her metallic ears.

Tamaki and Sakura joining them moments later. "What do you want, Shinra?" asked Tamaki.

The red head sneered at all of them. "I'm surprised to see you in a shop Nightroad. Five sets of Gabriev's books? How can your family afford all that?

Tamaki laughed. "You still seem to assume that my family is poor. We could buy Gabriev's set of books a thousand times over and still have enough to live the life style we live."

At last an adult appeared to stop the potential fight. Mr. Nightroad stepped up behind them. "Boys and girls, lets start gathering our things and heading out."

"Well, well, well," said a cold voice. Walking up to them his black robes billowing around, despite the fact that there was no wind or breeze. His green blue eyes looked over the Nightroad children and then to Sakura and Subaru. "Look at the company you keep. And I thought your family could disgrace it's self no further." he picked up one of Chi's books from her cauldron, and examined it.

Mr. Nightroad stood tall. "There are different opinions of what disgraces a wizard family. You're family's recent history is all the proof I need."

The green eyes flashed dangerously. "Hanging around with muggle born children isn't disgraceful?" The man's hand moving to the inside of his robes.

"These muggle born children were the top of the class, where was your pure blood son?"

Both men reached inside there robes. Sephiroth was first. He pulled out a along black feather. "We go to the Promised Land, Masamune!"

"Awaken Crusnik!" Called out Mr. Nightroad.

Both men had large wands. Sephiroth wielding a blade twice as long as he was. Abel a large blood red scythe. The men starred at each other. Everyone family and otherwise was watching the two.

"Shine Star of Hope!" leaping in between the men came Ester her vale gone, her red hair wild, her wand was the form of a silver pistol, aimed at Sephiroth. Photographers had moved from the book signing to take pictures of this fight now.

"No one raises his wand to my husband," she hissed.

The sound of pistols being cocked was heard and suddenly Tres was behind Shinra. His two pistols aimed at him.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked.

Sephiroth's eyes traveled along his opponents. Clearly out matched, and a crowd of more and more people was forming. His wand faded back into a long black feather. He tucked it back inside his robes. Licking his lips, he tossed Chi's book back into her cauldron. "Here girl," he said quietly. He carefully adjusted his robes, beckoned his son to follow and they left. Rufus giving them all a glare followed his father without complaint.

Ester and Abel both withdrew their wands as well. Ester straitened her hair and then glanced at all of them. "Everyone got their books?" she asked.

The children all nodded.

"Good," she said happily. Mr. Nightroad adjusted his glasses and together they all left the front of the bookstore. The crowd parting to let them all threw, Tres also following, acting as a kind of bodyguard. They all headed to the Leaky Cauldron.

This place brought a somewhat painful memory for Subaru. This was not the first place he met Seishiro but, the first place he remembered meeting him. According to the lavender eyed man, they had met before Subaru knew he was a wizard. Sadly he had no memory of this event.

Still he glanced at the back door where the former professor had stood and greeted him. Even at that time, with all the intent in the world to kill him.

At the small diner slash tavern the kids whispered excitedly about the incident. Wishing that actual sparks had flown.

Sakura parted ways with them afterward saying she had a few other things to pick up. Tres left them as well. The Nightroads, and the single Fair, headed back home. Taking a deep breath he grabbed a handful of the Floo Powder, hoping that this journey was not as eventful as his last trip threw the fireplace.

A/N And back to school the kids will go in the next chapter! At last! Though I didn't mind this chapter at all.

New characters were;

Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII of course of course. I'm sure even the not big FF fans may have a vague idea who he is.

And we had Deidara from Naruto

And there was a black mage standing outside the shop. He is from early final fantasys.

And then I got an e-mail asking how many series I have in here so far.

So the grand total is….. 35 anime shows 3 video games with a total of 83 characters. So far! Not including all the Poke'mon that have been introduced.

The lead anime is Bleach with 6 characters, followed by Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) with 5.

Final Fantasy having the most with 9 characters.

I'll post the stats at the end of each book segment.

Hope you enjoyed! See you next chapter!


	22. Trees, Trains, and Automobiles

Chapter Twenty Two- Trees, Trains, and Automobiles

The summer did have to end as summers do. Subaru was sad, this was by far the best summer he had ever had. Of course going back to school would be fun too. The school still held raw and painful memories for him though. Violet eyes still haunted his dreams.

Regardless of how he felt he did have to go back so with a slightly heavy heart he put his things in the trunk of the Nightroad's car. Subaru looked at the car skeptically, how in the world were eight people two birds one rat and six trunks going to fit into the car. Mr. Nightroad gave him a smile and whispered to Subaru that he had magically stretched the inside of the car so they would all fit. Subaru nodded as he looked inside at car that looked a lot longer on the inside but unchanged on the outside.

Mrs. Nightroad kept everything in order as she got everyone in the car. "We're running a little late, Abel," she warned her husband.

He nodded in understanding. Trying to round up all the kids into the car. That was a challenge for even the most organized families. Everyone was still running around trying to pack the things that they hadn't packed before.

At long, long last they were packed and in the car on their way to the train station.

"If you forgot anything write us and we'll send it," sighed Ester overhearing the twins discussing if they had forgotten something.

The car slid to a stop at the station and the family and Subaru flew out of the car. Grabbing there trunks and pets they ran through the station.

"Ten minutes," warned Abel looking at the clock.

"Well come on," insisted Ester. She took Chi by the hand leading her to the pillar in between gates nine and ten. "We'll go first."

Chi and Mrs. Nightroad disappeared through the gate. Uryu was next still glancing at the clock nervously. The twins were next. Mr. Nightroad glanced back at the remaining two boys. "Ill go next to help your mom, hurry in after me." With that he also disappeared.

Subaru took a deep breath walking into the gate. Only he didn't walk into the gate. He walked into a solid pillar. Tamaki hid his laughter poorly as he pressed his hand against the now solid wall.

"Don't laugh," sighed Subaru rubbing his head. "This means we can't get on the train."

Tamaki smiled not worried in the least. "It's locked."

"How? And Why?" They still had a few minutes.

Tamaki shrugged still pushing against the wall his blue eyes on the clock watching the minutes tick away.

"It's gone," sighed the blonde boy.

Subaru bowed his head. They wouldn't be going back to school? And what about Mr. and Mrs. Nightroad? How would they get out?

The sapphire eyed boy glanced at his distressed friend. "It's not the end of the world. There are other ways to get to school,"

"How?" asked Subaru hopefully.

"The car,"

"The car?"

"The car can fly. We'll just fly to Hogwarts."

Subaru's eyes lit up. "But how will your parents get home?"

"The can Apparate. They only bother with the car because kids are age aren't allowed to," he paused. "Apparating is vanishing and reappearing in another place."

Subaru still had doubts. But they did have to get to school. "All right!" he agreed. The two boys headed back to the car trunks pidgey and rat put back into the car. "Can you fly it?"

Tamaki gave him a look. "Of course," he chuckled. He started the car.

Subaru suddenly had a terrible thought. "People will notice a flying car," he warned.

The other boy frowned for a moment. "We fly up into the clouds quick."

Subaru didn't have a chance to say no. Before he knew it they were soaring into the sky into puffy white clouds.

Subaru was filled with worry at the amount of people that might have seen them.

Tamaki just smiled with out a care in the world. "We'll just follow the train all the way back.

His friends fearless attitude at the consequences at his actions gave Subaru new found courage. And how could you be worried up here? The beautiful blue sky all around them the puffy white clouds underneath them. The thought of getting to school in the flying car, to see the twins envious faces. This was wonderful.

They swooped down several times to check on the train. To make sure they were following it.

However as it got darker it also got colder. And as it got later they began to get hungrier. They were not in the nice warm train with the lovely snack cart. It was also hard to ignore the odd noises the car was making.

Tamaki still smiling, weakly, but smiling. "The car is just never gone this long flying. It's tired." He patted the dash board. "Not much further though."

Subaru swallowed his fear as he saw the lights of the castle. "There! Almost there." he said happily.

Tamaki let out a sigh of relief.

As the car flew over the lake it decided it had, had just about enough. It began to loose speed and slowly descend.

"Come on," whispered Tamaki, no longer smiling.

Almost over the lake still a good mile or so above it. Subaru held his breath as the car made it over the body of water. The car was getting harder to control. It didn't want to go anywhere but straight. That was not an option. A castle wall was straight. Pulling the steering wheel all the way to the right they just missed the wall. Just barley missing the tops of the green houses with the tires.

"Look out!" cried Subaru trying to warn his friend of the large tree approaching them.

There was nothing that could be done. The engine died completely and the car crashed right into the tree and then fell to the ground with a very loud crunch.

Subaru rubbed his head and groaned. He looked up at the tree that they had smashed into. And it was looking back. Angrily back.

Tamaki starred at the tree worry in his features. "Subaru." he whispered. "Don't make any sudden movements and get your things and get away from this tree. Now."

The tree looked like one of those cartoon trees. It was a tall thin tree. From his lessons he knew that this was no ordinary tree. This was a Sudowoodo. It was a tree Poke'mon. It only had two branches extending from the main portion. They looked like the things arms. From where the 'arms' where three bundles of leaves that posed as fingers.

The two boys slowly began removing there things from the car. The angry tree watching them carefully.

The tree stood at its full height raising one of it branches far over its head.

"Look out!" cried Tamaki pulling his rat out of the car and running. Subaru doing the same for his bird as the big branch came down into the car smashing it. The tree did it again and again and then again until the car was nothing more then a flat piece of metal on the grass.

The tree then did it's best to lean towards them and smash them as well.

The boys grabbed their things and ran far, far away from the tree.

They reached the castle wall panting heavily, grateful not to be human pancakes on the ground.

"How do you feel?" asked Subaru for the first time since they crashed into the tree.

"A little broken, and hungry." Tamaki gasped. He turned to look threw the window that they were leaning against.

Threw the stain glass they could see the great hall, already full of students that were watching the sorting of the students.

Tamaki looked for his little sister in the crowd of first years.

Yuko was reading of the names of the new students as they each grabbed the Poke'ball where the great Mewtwo would sort them into their house.

Subaru's eyes traveled to the teacher's table, where he knew he would just be disappointed. There said the great wizard and Headmaster Clow Reed. Yuko's empty seat beside him. But there was another empty one.

"Whose missing?" asked Subaru.

There in Seishiro's old seat sat the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gourry Gabriev. Tres at the end of the table. The happy blonde Fai sitting, gazing at the sorting happily. The kind herbology teacher, Erica . The flying teacher and ref the strict Professor Trepe, the nurse Kikyo, the sweet librarian Tohru. Who was missing?

"Ulquiorra!" said Tamaki at last.

That's right! Where was he?

"Maybe he quit," whispered Subaru for no real reason. "Cause of Gabriev."

"Or maybe he got fired. Cause no one likes him,"

"Or, better yet, he wants to know why you two were not on the train,"

The two boys looked fearfully behind them. There in robes of white with black trim, with a face paler then any ghost in the school and eyes as green as the poisons he made stood the potions master of the school, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Both boys paled at the site of the emerald eyed professor. He starred down at them piercing them with his fierce gaze.

"Follow me," he ordered.

The boys followed their professor. His white robes whipping around him in the cool breeze. He led them inside the castle but past the warmth of the great hall and down into the dungeons.

They entered the cold office of the professor. It was filled with jars and vials of potions or potion ingredients. Other then that there were no personal items in this office that would reveal anything about the man.

The pale hand closed the door behind them and took his place behind his desk. His green eyes analyzing them a moment longer.

"So," he began. "back to my question of why you two were not on the train."

Subaru took a deep breath. "We couldn't get in the gate. There was something blocking us from getting through."

"Where is the car?"

"It was smashed by that crazy tree," the thought of how Ulquiorra knew that there was a flying car flew threw his mind.

The pale hand of the potions teacher reached inside his robes and pulled out a newspaper. He tossed it on the desk for the two boys to read.

**Flying Car Mystifies Muggles **

The title read. Subaru knew that they had to have been seen when they took off at the train station.

"You were seen," the professor spoke in a quite and calm voice. "Doesn't your father work on cases such as these?" the professor asked Tamaki.

Subaru bowed his head. Tamaki's dad. He never thought of all the trouble the man would get into if they were caught. After all the Nightroad family had done for him. What would happen to Mr. Nightroad? He wouldn't go to jail would he?

"Aside from all the publicity that you attracted you also did severe damage to the Sudowoodo."

"That tree destroyed the car and then almost killed us!" snarled Tamaki.

Ulquiorra ignored him. "If you two were in my house then you would be expelled at once for this. However you are not in my house and I can not make that decision, but I will get the people who can."

He walked swiftly out of the room to go get their head of house.

Neither boy said anything as they waited for Professor Yuko Ichihara. She was just as strict and would be just as displeased with all of this. He half wished that he was in Professor Flourite's house. He would laugh at the situation and then they would be on their way.

After a few agonizing minutes Ulquiorra returned with Yuko and Headmaster Clow Reed. The pale professor took his place behind his desk. The headmaster and Ichihara standing on opposite sides of the desk.

Their head of house raised her wand and lit the empty fireplace. A warmth filled the room making the two boys feel a little better. She cleared her throat. "Please explain."

Without a moments hesitation the two boys told the three professors what had happened.

"We had to professor, there was no other way to get to school."

"Aside for waiting for your parents, Mr. Nightroad, or writing us a letter. You have a Pidgey, don't you Mr. Fair?"

Subaru felt stupid. That was the obvious solution now that she said it.

The female professor glanced at the headmaster. He had been silent the whole time. A solemn look on his face as he listened to their tale. His glasses reflecting the light of the fireplace.

Tamaki looked away. "Are we being sent home?"

Yuko smiled her lazy smile. "Not today," she chuckled.

The boys looked up at her in disbelief. Green eyes darted her way as well, irritation flashing in them for only a moment.

"However," the headmaster said, speaking up at last. "You must understand the severity of the situation. I will be writing to both your families tonight. Any more rule breaking this year will be most definitely be punished."

The boys nodded in understanding.

"Of course don't misunderstand," Yuko said wagging her finger at them. "Your still being punished."

"Of course," the agreed completely. After all it was better then being expelled.

Yuki nodded conjuring up a plate of sandwiches and juice for them. "When you two are done eating you may go to your dorms. The rest of us are needed in the Great Hall."

"My sister," Tamaki began.

"Is in Growlithe." Yuko said kindly before leaving. Headmaster Clow Reed following her out. The potions master glared at them a moment before also leaving.

Once the door shut behind the pale man the boys let out great sighs of relief.

"I thought we were going to be sent right back home." sighed Tamaki grabbing a sandwich.

Subaru nodded in agreement. That sure was a close one. He too, grabbed a sandwich. The thought that he couldn't get in threw the barrier was concerning but it wasn't something he was going to be able to figure out today. Best to put it at the back of his mind forever.

The two boys ate mostly in silence at last finishing and making their way to the dormitories. The castle was quite, not even the ghosts or shikigami made a sound. At last they reach the portrait of the Blood Elf female. Her glowing green eyes glared at them as they approached.

They starred at her realizing that they didn't have a password.

She smiled realizing their situation but before she could say anything the portrait opened up. Green eyes filled with relief when they saw the two.

"Subaru! Tamaki!" Sakura said. She motioned for them to come inside. "I've been so worried. I heard you two were expelled. I've been beside myself,"

Before their friend could say anything else the common room filled with cheers at seeing the two boys.

The twins happily pulled them into the center of things.

"Not taking us with you," sighed the one.

"How selfish," the other agreed.

The three blonde female chasers of the Quidditch team gave Subaru a high five. Lelouch just happy that his seeker was in one piece. Uryu looked most displeased but unable to do anything at the moment. Misaki and Ritsuka wanted details of the confrontation with Ulquiorra.

Eventually the two boys were able to make it to their room. Sakura starring at them displeasure and worry evident in her eyes.

The common room was just how they left it. Their trunks waiting for them by their beds. Subaru's Pidgey perched at the window sill.

Subaru walked over to the window to pet his bird.

Tamaki digging his rat out of his bed sheets.

Their other three roommates entering the room right after them, Still discussing the flying car.

Tamaki and Subaru glanced at each other and smiled. It was good to be back.


End file.
